Cette part d'humanité
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Changement de résumé: Stefan se retrouve à Los Angeles avec Bonnie, plus tard Caroline les rejoints et finalement Damon. Le quatuor rencontre bien des problèmes et vont devoir se sortir de cette situation. Bonnie/Stefan et du Daroline vers le chapitre 10.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi oui, j'ai terminé mes concours et reste plus qu'a attendre les résultats. Ce qui veux dire que je pourrais écrire à nouveau et je suis trop contente. Je vais pouvoir mettre mes plans à exécution. Le premier plan c'est celui-ci. C'est-à-dire écrire une histoire sur le Stefonnie. Eh oui, j'aime Bonnie avec tout le monde en ce moment sauf avec Jérémy et apparemment ce Jamie. Enfin bref, j'espère avoir votre soutient et vos avis sur cette petite histoire.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé :** Damon et Elena sont ensemble et ne cachent pas leur relation à leur entourage. Stefan n'est plus sous le contrôle de Klaus et est de retour parmi le scooby-gang. Cependant, il n'est pas revenu tout à fait lui-même, il garde ses mauvais air de garçon et fait de la vie d'Elena et les autres un enfer. Sera-t-il capable de retrouver son humanité ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un jeune couple était dans un lit en train de se câliner et de s'embrasser langoureusement. Dans le regard de la jeune femme on pouvait voir de l'admiration, et de la passion tandis que dans le regard de l'homme on pouvait voir de l'amour et de la malice. Le couple était perdu dans leur rêverie mais celle-ci fut vite brisée par une porte claquant d'un seul coup et un homme s'asseyant sur une chaise regardant avec un sourire satisfait le jeune duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Stefan ? » demanda une voix rempli de colère assez mal contenu.

-« Mon cher Damon, toujours aussi grognon le matin » répondit Stefan toujours avec son sourire satisfait. Damon ne supportait plus de voir ce satané sourire sur le visage de son frère. Seul lui, avait le droit de faire ça.

-« Tu peux respecter notre intimité s'il te plaît ? » dit Elena regardant son ex avec des yeux suppliant.

Stefan regardait la moue que faisait la brune. Les mots qu'elles prononçaient ne lui faisaient plus mal, il y'a deux mois de cela, il aurait eut le cœur brisé et des envies de meurtre envers son frère mais maintenant il semblait qu'il avait fait le deuil de son ancienne histoire d'amour avec Elena. Quand il avait apprit qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble il avait cru mourir une deuxième fois. Après tant de sacrifices pour la jeune brune et pour son frère, après tant d'épreuves qu'il a dû traverser, il avait finalement été poignardé dans le dos par son propre frère et l'amour de sa vie. Il était tombé de haut, de très haut mais jour après jour il avait dû faire avec. En plus c'était un peu de sa faute, il avait failli tuer Elena après lui avoir fait boire de force son sang, lui avait fait croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Damon était là au bon moment et a su tirer profit de la situation. Maintenant Stefan était obligé de les voir s'embrasser et de voir l'amour véritable à chaque fois dans leurs yeux. C'était cette lueur d'amour qu'ils se renvoyaient l'un l'autre qui faisait le plus mal au fond. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, Stefan ne ressentait plus rien pour la brune à part de la pitié. Pour son frère c'était un peu de joie mélangé à de la rancœur. Il n'allait pas les laisser tranquille au contraire, il allait faire la même chose que Damon avait fait quand lui et Elena était ensemble. Il allait être un vrai crétin. Oh oui ! Il allait faire de leur vie un enfer.

-« Tu disais Katherine ? Je n'ai pas entendu » dit Stefan montrant son oreille.

Elena eut mal au cœur face à la remarque blessante de Stefan pendant que Damon bouillonnait de rage.

-« Peu importe, j'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, je vais vous laissez entre amoureux avant que je vomisse face à ce spectacle désolant. » répliqua le plus jeune des frères avant de disparaître en une seconde. Elena regarda Damon tristement pendant que le vampire la prit dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Il a vraiment dit ça ? » demanda Bonnie à sa meilleure amie.

-« Oui, il m'a appelé Katherine » répondit déboussolé la brune.

-« Il faut qu'il change d'attitude parce que moi il m'a insulté de blonde sans cervelle » intervient Caroline tout en buvant son café.

-« Son séjour avec Klaus l'a rendu dingo, il n'est plus le même » rajouta la jeune brune.

-« C'est normal, avec tout ce qu'il à fait pour toi et Damon, tout ce qu'il a enduré, je trouve ça normal qu'il ne soit plus le même » dit Bonnie mangeant une frite.

-« Merci de me rendre encore plus coupable que d'habitude » dit Elena en levant ses yeux au ciel et en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Caroline fit les gros yeux à Bonnie qui haussa les épaules. La blonde réconforta son amie et Bonnie en fit autant.

-« Je n'ai pas voulu le dire comme ça c'est juste que….. » commença Bonnie mais Elena l'arrêta en relevant sa tête et en levant sa main.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que tu as voulu dire. C'est vrai que cette nouvelle à fait l'effet d'une bombe sur Stefan et sur vous aussi mais je ne peux plus ignorer ce que je ressens pour Damon. Me mentir à moi-même en prétendant ne pas l'aimer c'est me faire du mal à moi, à Damon mais aussi à Stefan. Je regrette simplement que tout ce soit passé en ce moment » expliqua Elena perdue et honteuse.

-« Ecoutes ma chérie, tu as bien fait et j'aurais fait la même chose » dit Caroline.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Stefan ? » demanda Elena.

-« Je pense que c'est à lui de faire quelque chose, nous on ne peut rien faire et je ne pense pas que toi tu en sois capable » dit Bonnie finissant ses frites et froissant sa serviette.

-« Je me sens impuissante » déclara Elena « je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état »

-« Moi non plus, si tu crois que sa me fait plaisir de me faire insulter de blonde sans cervelle et d'exubérante alors là tu te trompes. » dit vexé Caroline.

-« Et toi ? » demanda Elena regardant Bonnie.

-« Moi quoi ? »

-« Il t'a fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose de pas net ? » demanda Caroline.

-« Il m'appelle par la sorcière ou alors me provoque un peu mais sans plus » répondit Bonnie.

-« C'est parce que tu n'es pas dans son mauvais côté, je suis sûre qu'il a fait une liste en mettant les personnes à emmerder d'un côté et les autres à laisser tranquille de l'autre. » Dit Caroline en guise d'hypothèse. Bonnie se mit à sourire.

-« Je pense que c'est parce qu'il à peur de moi et surtout de mes pouvoirs » répondit la sorcière.

-« Peut-être bien » dirent Elena et Caroline en même temps.

-« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois aller chez moi apprendre des sorts » dit Bonnie se levant de sa chaise et laissant de l'argent sur la table pour payer son repas.

-« Ok, on se fait une autre sortie bientôt ? » demanda Elena.

-« Aucun souci » dit Bonnie souriante et partant du Grill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était sortie de Mystic Grill quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. La jeune sorcière se retourna pour voir s'il y'avait quelqu'un mais avec la nuit tombante et les le vent qui lui mettait ses mèches de cheveux en plein visage, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.

-« Il y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda la sorcière.

-« …. »

N'entendant aucune réponse, Bonnie se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle allait s'installer au siège conducteur mais sa porte se referma subitement et deux bras puissant se refermèrent autour de sa taille et très vite la sorcière sentit qu'elle était transportée à une vitesse incroyable et dix secondes après jetée par terre. La sorcière se releva avec un peu de mal et regardait autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur une silhouette sombre mais cette silhouette elle la connaissait.

-« A quoi tu joues Stefan ? » cria Bonnie regardant le vampire avec colère.

Stefan haussa les épaules et sourit.

-« Hé ho, tu vas me répondre ou quoi ? » s'énerva encore plus la sorcière.

Stefan eut un petit ricanement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda la sorcière ne reconnaissant vraiment plus Stefan.

-« Alors comme ça, il paraît que j'aurais peur de toi et de tes pouvoirs ? » demanda enfin le vampire tout en tournant autour de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière comprenait enfin la situation. Stefan avait du entendre la conversation entre Elena, Caroline et elle.

-« Tu sais, je trouve ça amusant que tu crois cela Bonnie. » Continua Stefan fixant Bonnie à chaque seconde.

-« En quoi est-ce amusant ? » demanda la sorcière tournant sur elle-même pour ne pas perdre le contact avec le jeune frère Salvatore.

-« Parce que je n'ai pas peur de toi mais alors pas du tout. Je ne suis pas Damon, il ne faut pas me comparer avec cet abruti. » Expliqua Stefan.

-« Ok maintenant que tu me l'as dit et que tu te sens mieux tu me ramènes au parking » dit Bonnie ne voulant pas trop parler avec Stefan en mode 'the ripper' car il fallait l'avouer, il donnait les chocottes.

-« Autoritaire, petit juge et déterminé, des qualités et des défauts qui m'irritent mais en même temps me fascinent.» dit Stefan la voix légèrement basse. L e vampire arrêta de tourner autour de Bonnie qui s'arrêta de tourner autour d'elle-même. « Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi Bonnie ? » demanda tout à coup le vampire.

-« Non et je m'en fiche » dit Bonnie n'aimant pas la tournure des évènements.

Stefan ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que Bonnie disait mais la sorcière savait parfaitement que si. Il ignorait simplement ses mots c'est tout. Le vampire s'approcha de Bonnie et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Leur nez se touchait presque et Bonnie pouvait sentir le souffle de Stefan sur son visage. Cette position et l'invasion de Stefan dans son espace personnelle la troublait et apparemment Stefan en était satisfait vu le petit sourire qu'il arborait.

-« C'est ton caractère, ta beauté naturelle et ta détermination à sauver tout le monde alors qu'eux n'en feront pas autant pour toi. » Dit Stefan chuchotant. Bonnie était flattée par les deux premiers adjectifs mais les mots suivants lui firent l'effet d'une gifle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer de plusieurs pas. Stefan avait toujours ce sourire suffisant. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-« Ce que je fais pour eux ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à le faire pour moi. » défendit la sorcière.

-« Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie quelle naïve tu fais. Ca me fait presque mal au cœur pour toi »

-« Arrête » cria Bonnie faisant envoler plusieurs oiseaux des arbres.

-« Arrêter quoi ? Je te dis simplement la vérité Bonnie. Réfléchis un peu, toi et moi nous sommes pareils. Toujours prêt à vouloir sauver ceux qu'on aime au détriment de notre bonheur et même de notre vie. Mais à la fin, c'est toujours nous les perdants, soit on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime soit on nous fait des crasses derrière notre dos. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne plus me faire marcher sur les pieds. »

Les mots de Stefan s'infiltraient dans la tête de Bonnie et tapaient dans le cœur de la sorcière comme des coups de couteux. Les mots du vampire étaient justes mais faux en même temps. Si elle était en danger de mort et que ses amies pourraient la sauver, elle était sûre qu'ils le feraient pour elle.

-« Tu veux me manipuler ou quoi ? » demanda Bonnie retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-« Non, je veux te faire ouvrir les yeux. Pour pouvoir aider Elena et surtout Damon tu as ouvert le tombeau avec l'aide de ta grand-mère et regarde le résultat. Ta grand-mère est morte pour rien. Ensuite pour sauver Elena des griffes de Klaus, Damon c'est servit de toi comme arme. Peu importe que tu sois morte tant qu'Elena est en vie c'est le principale. A croire que ta vie ne vaut rien comparé à celle de ta meilleure amie. Ils se servent de toi comme ils se sont servit de moi. » Dit Stefan étant dur avec la sorcière.

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, elle allait éclater en sanglot devant Stefan. Elle sentait la rage monter en elle et une envie de tout détruire. Le sourire sur le visage de Stefan n'aidait pas à la calmer au contraire. On aurait dit qu'il était heureux de lui rappeler la mort douloureuse de sa grand-mère, heureux de lui faire mal avec ses mots.

-« Tu n'es qu'un pantin à leur yeux et tu le seras toujours » ajouta Stefan.

Bonnie laissa éclater sa rage et envoya Stefan baladé contre un arbre à pleine puissance. Le vampire se releva et enleva la poussière de sa veste. Il avait toujours un sourire satisfait qui énervait Bonnie, ce sourire était pire que celui de Damon.

-« Ooops, on dirait que la vérité fait mal à Miss Bennett »

Bonnie ne chercha pas à comprendre et renvoya Stefan contre un arbre avec sa magie. Elle utilisa ensuite son pouvoir pour lui donner un anévrysme. Le jeune Salvatore cria de douleur en se tenant la tête et criait à Bonnie d'arrêter ou il allait lui arracher son cœur.

-« Vas-y fait-le » hurla la sorcière « tu es tellement désespéré que tu en es bien capable. C'est toi qui me fais mal au cœur. Ton comportement prouve que tu n'es qu'un connard, tu essaies de me manipuler mais sa ne marchera pas. Ne me fais pas croire des sottises. Tu cherches juste quelqu'un pour souffrir avec toi et cette personne je peux te dire que ce ne seras pas moi. Tant que tu ne redeviendras pas comme avant tu seras seul. Elena a eu raison de changer de frère et d'aller avec Damon, à sa place j'aurais fait pareille. » Termina Bonnie arrêtant son anévrysme car elle n'avait plus assez de force. Stefan se remettant lentement sur ses pieds sourit avant de déclarer avec son visage de vampire :

-« Tu ferais mieux de courir loin, je te donne une minute pour rejoindre ta voiture Bonnie. Une minute et pas une seconde de plus » menaça le vampire. Bonnie regardait Stefan et reculait en même temps. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus du tout et elle avait peur. Quand elle l'entendit grogner elle se retourna vite et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse vers le parking du grill.

Stefan ne tient pas parole car à peine Bonnie fut quelques mètres loin et s'éloignait de lui que le vampire utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et se mit devant la jeune sorcière. Il la prit par le cou et la plaqua contre un arbre. Automatiquement, la sorcière agrippa de ses deux mains le poignet de Stefan.

-« Tu n'as pas été très gentille et je demande réparation »

-« Dans tes rêves » répondit la sorcière qui sentit la main de Stefan se serrer.

-« Dans mes rêves, nous sommes dans cette même position et je m'approche de toi lentement, mes lèvres effleurent ton cou caramel » dit Stefan mettant en action ses paroles « ensuite je commence à déposer quelques baisers » De là Bonnie sentit des petits baisers placés de son cou à son épaule droite, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle pouvait sentir le petit sourire de Stefan. « Ensuite, je prends un peu de ton doux nectar de couleur rouge » dit Stefan avant de percer grâce à ses longues canines la peau de Bonnie qui se mit à crier. Il but quelques gorgées et s'arrêta quand il sentit le corps de Bonnie se laisser aller contre le sien. Il lécha le sang qui s'écoulait encore et regarda ensuite le visage de la sorcière. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle respirait normalement. Il n'avait pas prit assez pour qu'elle soit à l'article de la mort mais juste assez pour qu'elle tombe inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers le parking du Grill. Il vit la voiture de la sorcière et déposa le corps de Bonnie à la banquette arrière. Il s'installa ensuite au volant et conduit jusqu'à la résidence des Bennett. Une fois arrivé, il prit Bonnie dans ses bras et entra dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers l'étage et ouvrit une porte qui menait à une chambre. Apparemment, il avait trouvé la bonne chambre car il y'avait plein de photos de Bonnie, Elena et Caroline. Aussi des photos de la grand-mère de Bonnie et aussi de son père. Le jeune vampire déposa Bonnie sur son lit. Il se redressa et regarda encore pendant deux minutes la jeune femme endormie.

-« Une vraie tête de mule et un caractère fort. J'adore ça. Tu m'as poussé à bout ce soir Bennett. » Dit le vampire assez fort. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de tes pouvoirs » rajouta t-il avant de se baisser et d'embrasser le front de Bonnie « Je pense que je te l'ai prouvé ce soir » chuchota t-il avant de partir à pleine vitesse en pensant qu'il avait peut-être était trop loin. Une partie de lui, s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ça mais Stefan étouffa cette dernière partie. Cette partie, c'était celle de son humanité, c'était cette partie qui combattait encore contre 'the ripper'.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà, voilà. Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce Stefonnie ? Pour ma part j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est un One-Shot ou une histoire. Tout dépend du nombre de commentaires et de ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Alors devrais-je continuer ou pas ? Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt.

**Ps :** j'ai lu des fics qui mettent en couple le Kennett alias Kol/Bonnie et j'ai adoré. Dommage qu'il n'y'en a pas plus en anglais. Je trouve Kol (le vampire originel et le frère de Klaus) super mignon et je l'aime bien. Enfin bref, lol.

_Bonne Saint-Valentin les gens. _


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, voici donc mon chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je compte faire à peu près 6 chapitres pour cette fiction. Je suis contente qu'il n'y'ai pas que moi qui aime bien Kol/Bonnie lol. Les histoires en anglais commencent à arriver en plus ^^. Merci pour votre soutient. Voila sans plus tarder le chapitre 2.

**Chapitre 2 **

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie sortait lentement de son sommeil, elle était au dessus de ses couvertures et elle portait encore ses affaires d'hier. Elle regarda son horloge et vit qu'il était 6h00 du matin, les cours commençaient dans deux heures. La sorcière ferma un peu les yeux mais les de suite, la jeune femme mit sa main à son cou et pouvait sentir deux trous.

-« Non mais je rêve ! « S'exclama la sorcière avant de se lever d'un bond et d'aller vers sa salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit confirma bien l'évènement qui c'était produit hier soir. Stefan l'avait attaqué. Il l'avait mordu. La première chose qui lui vint en idée fut d'aller trouver Stefan et de le brûler vivant après l'avoir fait souffrir un peu. Bonnie, se déshabilla et entra vite dans la douche pour calmer ses nerfs qui étaient à vifs. Peu à peu, la sorcière se calma et réfléchit à ce que Stefan avait dit hier soir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher que c'était un peu vraie d'une certaine manière car à chaque fois qu'il y'avait un problème, c'est elle qu'on appelait. Normal, elle est la seule qui peut aider dans ces situations et elle était sûre que Caroline et Elena en feraient autant pour elle.

-« Stefan m'a dit ça pour me faire mal » dit Bonnie tout haut sous sa douche tout en mettant du shampoing sur ses cheveux. C'est vrai, il n'est plus le même depuis son retour. Klaus a fait de lui quelqu'un qui n'a plus de moral, il a fait ressortir en lui le monstre qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Tout ça est la faute de Klaus mais Stefan est libre maintenant, il n'a plus à être aussi méchant et aussi arrogant. Il est devenu pire que Damon au tout début. Le fait qu'Elena soit avec Damon à fait empirer les choses. Cependant, Bonnie pouvait le comprendre. Stefan avait tout fait pour sauver son frère de la morsure de loup. Il s'est échangé à Klaus pour un échantillon de sang qui a pu sauver le Salvatore plus âgé. En retour, Damon profite de la situation pour se rapprocher d'Elena et réussir à faire d'elle sa petite-amie. Damon n'est pas le seul fautif, Elena l'est tout autant. C'est dur de voir son petit-copain de vampire la menacer, lui dire qu'il ne l'aime plus mais tout le monde pouvait voir que Stefan mentait. Elena a simplement prit comme excuse ces arguments pour être avec Damon. Car on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Stefan, l'admiration, l'amour qu'il avait pour Elena.

-« Elle l'a achevé » dit Bonnie à voix haute rinçant ses cheveux. Elena avait en effet donné le coup de grâce à la part d'humanité de Stefan. Il ne fallait donc pas trop s'étonner que le jeune vampire soit piquant et ironique envers son frère et son ex. Cependant, ce n'était pas une excuse pour ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir dans les bois. Et pour ça, elle allait lui en toucher un ou deux mots et si jamais il voulait à nouveau l'attaquer, Bonnie n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui quitte à lui faire mal, très très mal. La sorcière arrêta sa douche et sortie de la cabine. Elle prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps. Elle regarda son cou et pouvait voir les deux petits trous, moins voyants mais toujours susceptibles d'être vu par les autres.

-« Je vais devoir mettre un foulard, je n'ai pas envie qu'Elena et les autres sachent » dit la sorcière passant ses doigts sur son cou.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se gara au parking du lycée. Stefan avait eu l'intelligence de lui ramener sa voiture au moins. De loin elle pouvait apercevoir Elena et Caroline assissent sur un banc. Bonnie réajusta son foulard et se dirigea vers ses deux amies.

-« Salut les filles » dit Bonnie s'asseyant sur le même banc que Caroline.

-« Salut Bon » répondirent les deux filles.

-« Vous êtes prêtes pour supporter le cours d'Alaric ? » dit en souriant Elena. Caroline leva ses yeux en l'air avant de souffler désespérément montrant clairement son enthousiasme à suivre les cours d'Alaric. Bonnie se mit à rire ainsi qu'Elena.

-« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'en peux plus de sa voix, je veux dire quand il est avec nous en tant que chasseur de vampire et ami j'arrive à le supporter mais en tant que prof il me donne envie de dormir. » expliqua la blonde faisant rire de plus belle ses deux amies. Cependant le rire de Bonnie et d'Elena s'arrêta net en voyant quelqu'un derrière Caroline qui se retourna pour voir Stefan.

En voyant Stefan, le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra et celui d'Elena mais peut-être pas pour les même raisons. Bonnie avait peur qu'il dise devant Caroline et Elena ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elena avait peur d'avoir une autre remarque sarcastique et blessante de Stefan.

-« Bonjour Caroline, bonjour Bonnie et bonjour Katherine oopps pardon je veux dire Elena » dit Stefan tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la brune. Caroline se leva de son siège et se planta devant Stefan. Elle avait vu la tristesse dans le regard d'Elena et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Stefan regarda Caroline dans les yeux et sourit.

-« Ecoute Stefan, si c'est pour nous insulter que tu viens ici alors tu ferais mieux de partir car on ne va pas supporter ça longtemps » prévient la blonde, ne baissant pas son regard.

-« Hey tu vas faire quoi si je ne pars pas ? Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs de super vampire pour me donner un coup de poing ? » Demanda Stefan pas le moins du monde impressionné « car je te rappelle Caroline, que tu es plus jeune que moi et par conséquent que tu es moins forte que moi. Donc tes menaces sont vides de sens. » Termina Stefan mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et appuyant dessus pour faire asseoir Caroline qui avait un peu peur. Elena ne supportant pas de voir Stefan intimider son amie se leva du banc et pointa son doigt vers le jeune vampire.

-« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Caroline et je t'interdis tout court de nous approcher tous tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu toi-même. J'en ai marre de vivre avec ce Stefan là. Je veux que le Stefan d'avant revienne. » Cria Elena se foutant d'attirer les oreilles indiscrètes des autres. Caroline et Bonnie ne dirent rien mais Bonnie eut un instant mal à son cœur pour Stefan car elle cru voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais il le cacha assez vite par de la malice et de l'arrogance.

-« Le Stefan d'avant est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez le recontacter plus tard ou lui laisser un message. » dit le jeune vampire regardant la brune qui croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et le fusillait du regard.

-« Tu n'es qu'un sale con Stefan » dit Elena retenant ses larmes.

Stefan s'approcha d'Elena de deux pas et Bonnie se leva pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas à faire un pas de plus. Stefan s'arrêta et regarda Bonnie de haut en bas et de bas en haut avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de sourire. Il reposa son regard sur Elena et déclara d'une voix dure :

-« Le Stefan d'avant est le Stefan qui était fou amoureux d'une humaine qui avait la plus belle âme et une force de caractère exceptionnelle. Cette humaine est morte à ses yeux quand elle l'a trahit pour aller avec son frère alors que le Stefan d'avant faisait tout pour eux, pour leur sécurité. Le Stefan d'avant est mort en même temps que cette humaine. » Dit le vampire avant de reprendre sa marche. Quand il passa à côté de Bonnie, il s'arrêta et la regarda.

-« Joli foulard Bonnie »

La sorcière planta son regard dans celui de Stefan et lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion enflammée dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion.

Quand Stefan fut assez loin, Elena se permit de craquer et éclata en sanglots. Bonnie la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais au fond elle pensait vraiment qu'Elena méritait ce que Stefan avait dit. Et rien ne faisait plus mal que la vérité. Bientôt la cloche se mit à sonner et les filles partirent en cours. Quand elles entrèrent en classe Stefan était déjà présent et installé. Chacun prit sa place et Alaric put commencer son cours. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Bonnie sentit son portable vibrer et le prit discrètement. Elle avait reçu un message de Stefan. La jeune sorcière leva sa tête vers le jeune vampire mais il fixait Alaric. Par curiosité Bonnie ouvrit le message.

_-« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Si tu enlèverais ton foulard, je suis sûr que tu irais un peu mieux xp » _

Bonnie serra les dents et décida d'ignorer le message du vampire pour écouter Alaric. Cependant, son téléphone vibra quelques minutes après avec un nouveau message de Stefan.

_-« Tu sais qu'il y'a une touche sur ton téléphone qui est intitulé 'répondre' ? » _

Bonnie avait vraiment envie de répondre mais si elle le faisait, elle allait entrer dans le petit jeu de Stefan et il aurait gagné. Bonnie ferma son portable et continua à suivre le cour de son prof. Un petit sourire trouva sa place sur ses lèvres quand elle vit du coin de ses yeux que Stefan la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

'He he pas très intelligent sur ce coup Stef' pensa la sorcière.

Durant les 30 minutes qui suivirent Bonnie était tranquille et regardait Caroline qui piquait un somme. Alaric s'arrêta de parler et donna la parole à quelqu'un.

-« Oui Stefan »

-« Mr Saltzman je viens de me rappeler que Bonnie et moi devons aller à la bibliothèque du lycée pour prendre notre livre pour l'exposé de madame Trenorv » dit poliment le vampire. Au son de son nom Bonnie regarda Stefan puis Alaric qui avait déjà donné son autorisation. Bonnie ne se leva pas et regarda Elena qui ne disait rien. Elle était encore trop préoccupée par la scène de ce matin. Stefan vint se placer devant Bonnie.

-« Tu viens ou je dois te porter ? » demanda ironique le plus jeune des Salvatore. Bonnie se leva et passa devant Stefan. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle mais se retourna pour regarder Alaric.

-« Nous revenons dans 5 minutes Mr Saltzman » dit la sorcière en insistant bien sur 5 minutes. Alaric fit un signe de tête et reprit son cours. Stefan lui, poussa Bonnie pour qu'elle avance et referma la salle de classe. Bonnie se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais Stefan la stoppa en attrapant son poignet.

-« Pas cette direction Bonnie mais celle-ci »

Stefan entraîna Bonnie à l'extérieur vers le parking, il n'y'avait personne en vu. Il s'arrêta donc et lâcha le poignet de la jeune sorcière. Il croisa les bras et regarda Bonnie qui ne savait pas ce que voulait le jeune homme devant elle.

-« Alors ? » demanda impatient Stefan.

-« Alors quoi ? » répliqua Bonnie.

-« Tout à l'heure tu m'as bien fait comprendre avec ton « regard » que tu avais quelque chose à me dire »

-« Ah oui ! » s'exclama la sorcière avant d'infliger un anévrysme au vampire qui s'écroula au sol et se retenait de crier. Bonnie arrêta quelque instant pour que Stefan se relève puis elle recommença. Stefan s'écroula encore au sol.

-« Qu'il n'y'ai pas de malentendu Stefan. Je ne te refile pas ces anévrysmes par rapport à ce que tu as dit à Elena mais par rapport à ce que tu m'as fait hier soir. Si tu t'approches de moi encore une fois et que tu plantes tes crocs dans mon cou je peux te jurer que je n'hésiterais pas à te brûler vif. » Avec cet avertissement Bonnie arrêta son petit tour de magie, se préparant à attaquer à nouveau au cas où Stefan voudrait se venger. Le vampire se leva difficilement mais ne fit rien pour attaquer Bonnie. Il savait que Bonnie n'allait pas se laisser faire par rapport à ce qui c'est passé hier. Elle aimait tout contrôler et jamais elle ne laisserait sa peur prendre le dessus. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était effrayée car son cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante. C'était tout Bonnie, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant les autres. Une des qualités qu'il aimait aussi chez elle.

-« Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça » dit enfin le vampire

-« Tu es masochiste ou quoi ? » demanda la sorcière incrédule. Stefan se permit un petit rire et regarda Bonnie. Pendant un instant, Bonnie avait l'impression d'être avec l'ancien Stefan. Son petit rire et l'amusement dans ses yeux étaient sincères. Bonnie était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas que Stefan c'était approché d'elle. C'est quand elle sentit son souffle près d'elle qu'elle réalisa qu'une fois de plus il envahissait son espace personnelle. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Stefan. Sa première réaction fut le choc pur. Elle sentit une petite étincelle mais la sorcière l'ignora et poussa Stefan loin d'elle grâce à sa magie.

-« Non mais tu es complètement dingue ? » cria la sorcière les mains sur ses hanches et les sourcils froncés. La seule réponse de Stefan fut de rire ce qui énerva encore plus Bonnie qui ne comprenait plus rien. Hier il l'avait mordu et aujourd'hui il l'embrasse. Il avait définitivement perdu une case.

-« Je te jure que si tu recommences un truc pareil tu ne verras jamais plus le soleil de ta vie de mort » menaça la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

Stefan haussa les épaules et arborait toujours un sourire.

-« Je me suis toujours demandé comment cela serait si je t'embrassais » dit finalement le vampire « même en étant avec Elena j'avais toujours cette petite question qui me trottait dans la tête, et je dois avouer que la réponse est plaisante, très plaisante » termina Stefan d'une voix sensuel. Bonnie le regardait sans rien comprendre. Elle nageait dans l'incompréhension totale.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête là Bonnie. Je sais que physiquement je te plais. Si je me rappelle bien, il y'a une certaine jeune fille qui à dit la première fois qu'elle m'a vu que j'avais un joli derrière » dit Stefan en faisant un clin d'œil et par la même occasion faisant rougir Bonnie.

-« Et alors ? Cela ne te donne pas le droit de m'embrasser comme ça » se défendit Bonnie.

-« Avoue que tu as aimé la sensation du baiser » taquina Stefan.

-« Non » répondit Bonnie.

-« Si tu m'avais laissé un peu plus de temps et que tu aurais répondu au baiser, c'est sûr qu'il aurait été mille fois mieux » dit Stefan s'approchant de la sorcière. Bonnie recula un petit peu.

-« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Stefan ? » demanda soudainement la sorcière.

-« A propos du baiser ? » demanda à son tour Stefan.

-« non »

-« Alors non ça ne m'intéresse pas ce que tu as à me dire » rétorqua le vampire en haussant les épaules. Mais Bonnie se fichait de son opinion car elle allait parler quand même.

-« Je pense que tu gardes tes airs de mauvais garçon pour te protéger. Te protéger du mal que t'a fait Klaus mais surtout de la trahison de ton frère et d'Elena. 'The ripper' n'est qu'une carapace qui te protège de la souffrance, qui t'empêche de te retrouver dans une position vulnérable. Le vrai Stefan est toujours là, il hurle pour qu'on le comprenne, pour qu'on l'écoute, pour que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Il veut que son frère Damon s'excuse, il veut qu'Elena lui dise la vérité. Le vrai Stefan hurle pour qu'on le libère de « the ripper » qui est en train de l'éloigner de ses amis qui pensent encore à lui et qui veulent qu'il revienne. » Dit Bonnie avec passion regardant Stefan et ne perdant pas une miette du combat qui se passait dans la tête du jeune vampire. Bonnie pouvait voir ce combat dans les yeux vert-marron du plus jeune des Salvatore. Elle touchait un point sensible apparemment

-« Pas un mot de plus ou je risque vraiment de te vider de ton sang ce coup-ci » prévient Stefan la voix froide. Mais Bonnie n'écouta pas le vampire et se permit de rajouter une phrase.

-« Tu te crois seul mais Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Damon et Elena sont là pour toi »

-« Pff Elena et Damon » dit Stefan contrôlant son humeur car il se sentait à deux doigts de glisser vers son côté de vampire et arracher la gorge de quelqu'un.

-« Tu es important pour Elena et Damon, ils veulent t'aider. »

-« Bonnie dernier avertissement » prévient à nouveau le vampire.

-« Je suis là moi aussi, laisse moi t'aider Stefan » rajouta Bonnie espérant qu'il n'allait pas péter un plomb.

Stefan avait écouté les mots de Bonnie et une partie de lui voulait la croire, une partie de lui voulait vraiment lui faire confiance mais elle ne pouvait rien faire car elle-même ne réalisait pas qu'elle se faisait utiliser par ses soi-disant amis. Elle ne comprenait pas que ce qui importait le plus c'était le bonheur de « Delena ». Elle aussi avait besoin d'être sauvée se dit le vampire. Sauvée de ses illusions.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Bonnie » déclara Stefan s'approchant de Bonnie et s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas. « C'est plutôt toi qui a besoin de la mienne pour te montrer que tu n'es qu'une arme à leur yeux et seulement après, une personne qui avait l'habitude d'être leur amie avant » chuchota Stefan à l'oreille de la sorcière puis disparaissant très vite laissant Bonnie seule au parking. La sorcière avait cru pouvoir y arriver mais Stefan était aussi têtu qu'elle. Cependant, elle était déterminée à l'aider. Bonnie partie de nouveau en classe tout en pensant aux mots de Stefan. Encore une fois son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aidé, c'est elle qui choisissait si elle voulait aider oui ou non. Mais en y repensant Stefan avait un peu raison. Bonnie n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car elle était devant la porte de sa classe. Elle tapa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation pour entrer.

Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur elle pouvait voir Elena, Caroline et Alaric la regarder.

-« Où est Monsieur Salvatore ? »

-« Il parle avec la documentaliste car elle n'a pas reçu notre livre » dit Bonnie vite-fait.

-« Dépêchez-vous de vous installer » dit Alaric.

Bonnie se dirigea donc vers son siège et s'installa.

-« Il est passé où ? » demanda Elena en chuchotant.

-« Il est partit car je lui ai dit des choses qui ne lui plaisait pas « répondit Bonnie. Elena fit un signe de tête et s'installa correctement sur son siège pour suivre le cours.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La journée se termina enfin et chacun repartit chez soi. Damon était venu chercher Elena pendant que Tyler raccompagnait Caroline. Bonnie, n'avait personne avec elle. Quand elle vit Elena embrasser Damon, la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Stefan. Elle se mit à rougir. Elle devait avouer que c'était … agréable. Très vite Bonnie se secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sur son pare-brise elle vit une petite-enveloppe adressé à son nom. Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et s'installa vite dans sa voiture et ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit le mot :

-« _Un petit mot pour une adorable personne un peu trop naïve. Je te conseille de penser à ce que je t'ai dit et là tu découvriras vraiment ce que je ressens, Bonnie. De là c'est toi qui viendras vers moi en me remerciant de t'avoir révélé la triste réalité. En attendant ce beau jour, tu peux repenser à ce petit baiser que j'ai énormément apprécié et que j'en suis sûr toi aussi. Qui sait, ce n'était peut-être pas le dernier :-) ma belle. _

_Petite morsure et petit baiser, petite sorcière »_

Bonnie relu deux fois le mot avant de le mettre sur le tableau de bord. Pour qui se prenait-il ? C'est lui qui allait venir vers elle la remercier pour son aide quand il redeviendra comme avant. Et c'était 100% sûr que c'était le premier et le dernier baiser qu'elle partagerait avec Stefan. Bonnie mit le contact et partit en trombe du parking jusqu'à chez elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est grâce à vous que j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite histoire :-). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans un petit ou long com. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saki84 **: Merci pour tes commentaires, je trouve aussi que Bad Stefan a un côté sexy, crois moi il ne va pas totalement disparaître ce côté ^^.

**EmLam : **Oui sa commence à devenir chaud entre ces deux beautés ^^ cependant la chaleur va un peu refroidir avec ce qui va arriver dans ce chapitre.

**DivineSomerhalder : **Merci de me suivre pour cette histoire et ravie d'entendre que tu aimes le stefonnie. Merci aussi pour ta recommandation d'histoire en anglais sur ce couple, j'adore énormément et Stefan est vraiment un Bad man lol. Oui moi non plus je ne sais plus donner de la tête entre Elijah et sa nouvelle coupe lol, Kol et Klaus. Mais Kol me plaît bien hi hi.

**Loubna : **Je pense exactement comme Bonnie, Elena va être une petite peste dans cette histoire, quand je me relis j'ai horreur d'elle mdr (je crois que je bien fais ressortir son égoïsme dans mon histoire lol) Au fait je suis célibataire moi aussi donc je te soutiens à 100% vive le célibat mdr.

**PopGame : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Elena devient agaçante dans la série, je préfère Katherine aussi. Je fais avant tout partie de le Team BAMON mais je test aussi des autres couples, je ne sais pas si Bonnie et Stefan seront ensemble pour toujours à la fin tout dépends de mon imagination lol. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, sa me fait plaisir

**Johanne : **Merci, merci et encore merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews, elles sont importantes pour que je puisse continuer donc n'hésite jamais à m'en mettre lol.

Salom: Merci pour ton commentaire, la miss. Voici donc le troisème chapitre.

Voici donc le chapitre 3, il n'y'a pas beaucoup d'interactions entre Bonnie et Stefan car ce chapitre est centré sur notre sorcière et ce qui lui arrive. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous invite à lire pour savoir ce qui va se passer. Bonne lecture.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 3 **

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était avec Elena devant la porte de maison de Bonnie qui apparemment ne répondait pas car c'était la deuxième fois qu'Elena sonnait.

-« Elle est ici, j'entends son joli petit cœur qui bat » dit Damon énervé et croisant les bras.

-« Ce que tu es impatient ma parole » dit Elena levant les yeux en l'air et voulant à nouveau sonner à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la jeune sorcière.

-« Salut Elena » dit joyeusement Bonnie « Salut Damon » dit-elle ensuite d'un ton neutre.

-« Bonjour petite sorcière. » répondit Damon sur le même ton.

-« Salut Bon, on peut entrer ? » demanda la brunette. Bonnie regarda à l'intérieur de chez elle et fit un sourire d'excuse.

-« Désolé, ma mère est ici et on essaye de rattraper le temps perdu » s'excusa la jeune sorcière.

-« Oui, je sais et c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu retrouver ta mère mais là c'est une urgence » dit Damon la voix pressante et les bras décroisés. Bonnie leva un sourcil en l'air et questionna sa meilleure amie du regard. Elena haussa les épaules et fit un petit sourire.

-« On repassera plus tard, ce n'est pas grave » dit la brune se préparant à partir mais elle s'arrêta car Bonnie la retint par le bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bonnie effrayé.

-« C'est juste que nous sommes invités au bal que Klaus à organisé avec sa famille nouvellement réunit » expliqua un peu Elena.

-« C'est un piège, il ne faut pas y'aller » dit Bonnie la voix grave.

-« On n'aurait jamais deviné ça ! » dit sarcastique Damon levant ses yeux en l'air et recroisant ses bras. Cependant, Bonnie ne prêta pas attention au vampire et demanda à Elena :

-« Tu ne comptes pas y'aller ? »

Elena sourit un peu « C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, je dois rencontrer Esther »

Bonnie soupira et baissa la tête, c'était pratiquement sûr que c'était un piège. La famille de Klaus était libre maintenant. Tous des originels, des vampires qui pouvaient vous tuer d'un seul coup et vous laisser pour mort sans aucun remord. Allait là bas serait du suicide.

-« Tu as dû certainement recevoir une invitation comme nous tous » dit Damon cassant les pensées de la sorcière.

-« Non, je n'ai rien reçu.» dit Bonnie un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été invité. C'était grâce à elle et sa mère qu'Esther était libre maintenant et aucun petit merci. Elle se sentait vraiment apprécié !

-« Nous pensions tous que tu avais reçu une invitation » dit Elena étonné que sa meilleure ami n'ai pas eut le carton.

'_Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie Lena ' _pensa Bonnie tout en serrant les dents.

-« Même Matt est invité » rajouta la brune ne se rendant pas compte que Bonnie devenait de plus en plus vexée.

-« C'est quand ? » demanda la sorcière pour changer un peu le centre de la conversation.

-« Samedi soir, dans deux jours » dit Damon rapidement.

-« Stefan est invité aussi ? » demanda Bonnie curieuse de savoir si le vampire allait venir.

-« Ce matin il nous a confirmé sa présence à ce bal avec ses jolies remarques à deux balles » répondit Damon énervé.

-« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? » demanda Bonnie soudainement.

-« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prête au cas où il y'aurait un dérapage » dit Elena un peu gêné face au regard interrogateur de Bonnie. « Mais comme tu n'y va pas, c'est pas grave. J'ai Damon, Caroline avec moi » continua la brune avec un grand sourire. Bonnie fit un petit sourire elle aussi.

-« D'accord, mais si quelque chose tourne mal tu peux toujours m'appeler » dit Bonnie, ne voulant pas que sa meilleure amie se retrouve dans un quelconque danger. Elena sourit d'avantage et enlaça son amie.

-« Merci Bonnie, tu es la meilleure »

-« De rien Lena » répondit la jeune sorcière tout en rendant l'étreinte.

Damon souffla d'exaspération et partit plus loin, Elena se détacha de Bonnie et lui embrassa la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Damon. Bonnie referma sa porte d'entrée et rejoignit sa mère.

-« Tu en as mis du temps, c'était qui ? » demanda Abby buvant un café.

-« Damon et Elena » répondit Bonnie prenant une tasse et se préparant un chocolat chaud.

-« Ils voulaient quoi ? » demanda Abby à nouveau.

-« Ils sont invités au bal des Mikaelson samedi »

-« Et ? » demanda Abby voulant savoir la suite.

-« Ils voulaient que je vienne pour les aider mais comme je ne suis pas invité j'ai moi-même proposé mon aide en cas de danger » expliqua la sorcière prenant un petit toast. Abby secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie.

-« Bonnie tu es ma fille et je trouve ça admirable de ta part de vouloir protéger les autres mais pas au risque de ta vie. Ta vie est aussi importante que celle d'Elena. Tu es autant en danger qu'elle. » Dit Abby n'aimant pas que sa fille soit une sorte d'arme pour Elena et ce Damon Salvatore. C'est au tour de Bonnie à secouer sa tête et à froncer les sourcils.

-« Elena est ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt alors que j'ai le pouvoir de la sauver. Je ne vais pas rester à regarder un film pendant qu'Elena est en situation périlleuse avec des originels et depuis quand tu te soucies de moi en plus ? » Demanda Bonnie en colère contre sa mère. Les yeux d'Abby se recouvrirent d'un voile de tristesse mais elle ne laissa pas couler ses larmes. Elle avait fait une erreur il y'a 14 ans mais elle allait tout faire pour la réparer.

-« Je dis simplement ceci pour que tu ne te trompes pas sur les intentions de tes amies. Je ne veux pas qu'on t'utilises »

-« A ma place ils feraient la même choses » dit Bonnie se levant et partant dans sa chambre, laissant sa mère seule dans la cuisine qui se permit de laisser couler les larmes qui lui piquaient aux yeux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans sa chambre depuis deux jours, sa mère était venue lui donner ses repas mais pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux femmes. La jeune sorcière s'en voulait d'avoir été si brutale avec sa mère et de l'avoir blessé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que pendant 14 ans c'était elle qu'Abby avait fait souffrir. Elle se posait toujours les questions suivantes. Etait-elle une mauvaise fille ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-elle un monstre pour que sa mère l'abandonne ? Bonnie s'était posé ces questions tant de fois, et tant de fois elle souffrait. Elena et Caroline étaient là pour elle pour lui donner de l'amour, c'était grâce à elles que Bonnie avait pu s'en « sortir ». Il y'avait aussi le fait qu'Abby lui dise qu'elle n'était qu'une arme aux yeux d'Elena et seulement sa meilleure amie après. Une arme tout court pour Damon aussi. Bonnie allait finir par le croire car deux personnes en peu de temps lui avait dit ça. Abby et Stefan.

Stefan, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu le vampire. Trois jours de paix mais trois jours de réflexion par rapport à ces mots. Bonnie secoua sa tête fortement. Non, elle ne repenserait pas au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle ne l'avait pas apprécié, non,non,non et …. Si quand même. Avouons-le, elle avait bien aimé la sensation. Bonnie avait un petit sourire sur son visage mais il s'effaça vite quand son téléphone sonna. Elle prit son portable dans les mains et put y lire : Elena. La sorcière décrocha rapidement.

-« Bonnie, c'est moi, il faudrait que tu viennes au plus vite au manoir de Klaus. » dit paniqué Elena.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda vite Bonnie ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et descendant les escaliers deux à deux et prenant les clés de sa voiture.

-« Elijah et Rebekah menacent de tuer Damon. J'ai vu Esther et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait tuer ses enfants avec ton aide et celui de ta mère. Elle savait que vous alliez accepter mais Elijah à découvert son plan et maintenant il menace Damon, Bonnie j'ai trop peur » pleura Elena à l'autre bout du fil. Bonnie avait mal à son cœur en entendant les pleurs de sa meilleure amie.

-« J'arrive au plus vite » dit Bonnie tout en raccrochant son téléphone.

La jeune sorcière mit un manteau mais elle fut stoppée par la voix de sa mère.

-« Tu vas donc les aider ? » demanda Abby la voix noué.

-« Elena a besoin de moi » répondit Bonnie donnant un dernier regard à sa mère avant de sortir de chez elle et de monter dans sa voiture. Au moment ou elle allait démarré elle vit sa portière du côté passager s'ouvrir et sa mère s'asseoir.

-« Je viens t'aider » fut les seuls mots prononcés par Abby. Bonnie souri et démarra rapidement. En 13 minutes le trajet fut finit. Bonnie et Abby entrèrent en trombe dans le manoir des Mikaelson. Bonnie cherchait Elena dans la foule mais ne la vit pas. Cependant elle croisa le regard de Stefan. Il portait un joli costume noir et semblait élégant, bizarrement il ne souriait pas mais avait un regard triste sur son visage. Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle allait le découvrir. Elle se dirigea vite vers le jeune des frères Salvatore.

-« Bonsoir Bonnie, je ne savais pas que tu étais invité » commença le vampire tout en détaillant la tenue de Bonnie. La sorcière savait qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour l'occasion mais elle s'en foutait.

-« Pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi, ou est Elena ? » demanda rapidement Bonnie.

-« Elle est en haut en train de pleurer pour son chéri » dit Stefan sombre.

-« Ton frère est en danger et tu ne vas pas l'aider ? » demanda incrédule Bonnie ne pensant pas une seconde que Stefan était si détaché par ce qui se passait au dessus de lui.

-« Il sait se débrouiller seul » fut la seule réponse de Stefan.

-« Reste là mais moi et ma mère on va l'aider » dit Bonnie se retournant et regardant sa mère qui était en train de l'attendre en bas des escaliers. Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas car son poignet fut retenu par Stefan. La sorcière se retourna pour regarder le jeune vampire dans les yeux.

-« Je te conseille de partir toi et ta mère Bonnie » dit Stefan

-« C'est la vie d'Elena et ton frère qui sont en jeu en ce moment même Stefan, comment tu peux être aussi indifférent ? Vient m'aider car si tu ne fais rien tu vas le regretter » expliqua Bonnie à la fois indigné et implorante vers la fin.

-« Pour ton bien et celui de ta mère, n'y va pas. » dit Stefan à nouveau.

Bonnie regarda Stefan et dégagea son bras brusquement de lui avant de rejoindre sa mère vers les escaliers.

-« Ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu Bonnie, je t'ai fait une fleur en te disant ceci. » cria presque le jeune frère Salvatore. Bonnie ne s'en retourna même pas et continua son chemin. Une fois à la hauteur d'Abby, elle marqua un arrêt et se remit en route. Abby et Bonnie firent plusieurs pièces avant de trouver la bonne. Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles pouvaient voir Elena et Damon ensemble mais aucune trace de Elijah et Rebekah.

-« Ou sont Elijah et sa sœur ? »demanda Bonnie tout en s'avançant vers Elena. Damon, lui s'approcha d'Abby qui regardait les coins de la pièce pour voir si les vampires originels étaient cachés.

-« Bonnie je suis désolé mais c'est le seul moyen » dit Elena pleurant et éclatant en violent sanglots.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Bonnie de plus en plus effrayé, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

-« Elijah et Rebekah menaçaient de me tuer ou de tuer Damon. Esther voulait faire un sort avec toi et Abby pour pouvoir tuer ses enfants mais Elijah à tout entendu. Il nous a donc menacés de tuer l'un de nous si on ne trouvait pas un moyen d'arrêter le plan d'Esther. » Expliqua Elena quand elle réussit enfin à contrôler ses sanglots. Bonnie ne comprenait pas ou Elena voulait en venir.

-« Tu veux que je neutralise Esther ? Mais c'est impossible, elle est plus forte que ma mère et moi réunit » dit Bonnie un peu énervé. Elena pleura de plus belle au son de la voix de Bonnie.

-« Nous le savons, mais on doit neutraliser la chaine de pouvoir qu'elle a établie tout à l'heure entre toi, Abby et elle. » dit Elena se mordant la lèvre. Bonnie avait peur de mal comprendre ou de mal interprété ce qu'Elena sous-entendait.

-« Mais le seul moyen serait de nous tuer » dit sidéré la sorcière et ayant peur subitement, un début de trahison commençant à prendre forme.

-« Ou que l'une de vous ne soit plus une sorcière » dit timidement Elena essuyant ses larmes. C'est à ce moment là que Bonnie comprit ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie. Son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux commençaient à piquer.

-« Elena, non, il doit y'avoir une autre solution » implora Bonnie se retournant pour voir Damon derrière sa mère et lui faisant boire son sang. Bonnie gela sur place. Elena ne pouvait pas faire ça quand même? Après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Damon, ne semblait avoir aucune émotion sur le visage ce qui glaça le sang de Bonnie.

-« Damon, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. » cria la sorcière n'arrivant plus à retenir ses larmes. Damon regarda Bonnie le visage neutre, la sorcière cru que le vampire allait se rétracter quand il lâcha un peu sa mère mais ce fut tout le contraire car d'un mouvement rapide il brisa la nuque d'Abby qui tomba au sol comme une poupée. Bonnie se mit à hurler et se dirigea en courant vers sa mère et tomba à genou. Elena pleura et mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Damon rejoint Elena à coté et l'enlaça. Bonnie, elle, prenait sa mère dans ses bras et la secoua. Elle savait que c'était inutile mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

-« Abby, Abby » cria t-elle tout en pleurant et en la secouant. Voulant voir sa mère ouvrir les yeux et lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout celan n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-« MAMANNNNN » hurla t-elle .

-« La transformation sera complète quand elle boira du sang humain » expliqua Damon d'un ton ni triste mais non joyeux. Elena continuait de pleurer et Bonnie aussi mais beaucoup plus fort et avec plus de douleur. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser place à Caroline.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la blonde inquiète mais personne semblait lui répondre. « Bonnie ? » questionna la plus jeune des vampires. La jeune sorcière leva sa tête et Caroline se sentit frissonner et prise de chagrin en voyant son amie dans cet Etat.

-« Ils- Ils ont tué Abby » dit la sorcière en sanglotant.

-« Non, elle va juste se transformer en vampire » intervient Damon nonchalant. Il y'avait une différence quand même. Sa mère serait juste un vampire comme Caroline.

-« Klaus ? » demanda Caroline ne comprenant pas la situation.

-« Non, Damon » dit la sorcière pleurant encore sur le corps d'Abby, la voix cassé. Caroline fronça les sourcils et regarda écœuré Damon qui ne se sentait pas coupable.

-« Je l'ai fait pour Elena » se défendit le vampire. Caroline ne dit rien et regarda Elena en pleurs contre le torse de Damon. Caroline s'abaissa vers Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle la leva doucement avec elle.

-« Bonnie s'il te plaît, sa va aller » dit la blonde. « Viens chez moi » dit proposa la jeune femme.

-« Ma m…m…m…ère ? » questionna Bonnie voyant flou et étant incapable de contrôler sa respiration. Elle sentait son souffle lui manquer et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce manoir horrible.

-« Je vais venir la rechercher. » dit Caroline caressant le visage de la sorcière qui fit un signe de tête. Avec sa vitesse de vampire Caroline amena Bonnie dans sa voiture et l'installa au siège passager. Bonnie pleurait et pleurait, ses larmes semblaient n'avoir aucune limites.

-« Je vais chercher Abby » dit Caroline utilisant une fois de plus sa vitesse de vampire. Bonnie était seule pendant une minute, elle faisait tout pour se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Si cela continuait elle allait s'étouffer. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur le geste de Damon et Elena, juste sur le fait que sa mère allait devenir un vampire. Bientôt Caroline ouvrit la portière arrière et allongea Abby à la banquette arrière. La blonde se mit au volant et conduit jusqu'à chez elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la porte du manoir de Klaus se trouvait Stefan, il avait entendu Damon, Elijah, Elena et Rebakah discuter sur le fait de tuer soit Bonnie ou Abby s'il voulait avoir tout les deux la vie sauve. Il avait entendu Damon proposer son idée à Elena qui avait refusé au début mais qui peu à peu accepta. Il avait essayé de prévenir Bonnie mais non. La sorcière était trop têtue, elle voulait sauver sa meilleure amie, lui éviter qu'elle souffre. Encore une fois elle s'est fait utiliser pour la vie d'Elena et de Damon. Stefan n'avait rien fait et n'est pas intervenu car s'il fallait que Bonnie comprenne qu'elle était avant tout une arme pour le « Delena » par la transformation de sa mère, alors il laisserait Abby se transformer. C'était dur mais c'était la seule façon pour que Bonnie comprenne. C'est une des raisons qui fait que l'ancien Stefan ne veut pas revenir, il ne voulait pas être utilisé, exploité. Ce temps est révolu. Il espérait que pour Bonnie aussi. Il regarda Caroline déposer Bonnie au siège passager, la sorcière était brisée, cassée. Stefan eut mal à son cœur, une personne comme Bonnie ne méritait pas ça, elle voulait aider tout le monde, même lui. C'était une force mais aussi une faiblesse de la part de la sorcière. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait fait les fruits.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la chambre de Caroline, Abby était allongée dans le lit de la blonde pendant que Bonnie était assise à côté et Caroline cherchant un pyjama dans son tiroir qu'elle tendit quelques secondes plus tard à son amie. Puis, la sonnette retentit et la blonde regarda Bonnie.

-« C'est Elena »

-« Je ne veux pas lui parler » dit simplement Bonnie se levant et mettant le pyjama devant Caroline. La blonde se retourna et descendit les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-« Je veux parler à Bonnie » dit Elena les yeux étant rouges.

-« Désolé mais elle ne veut pas te parler » répondit Caroline ne laissant pas entrer la brune.

-« Laisse-moi être là pour elle comme elle l'est avec moi » dit Elena retenant un hoquet.

-« Désolée Elena mais laisse lui du temps » répondit Caroline la voix froide à présent.

-« S'il te plaît, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas mais il n'y'avait pas d'autre solution »

-« On a toujours le choix, je n'aurais pas voulu et Bonnie non plus, que toi ou Damon soit blessé ou pire mort mais Bonnie fait tellement pour nous et à la fin c'est toujours elle qui est blessée et qui perds quelqu'un de chère. » expliqua Caroline sentant les larmes lui monter. Elena mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

-« Dit lui que je l'aime, ok ? » dit la jeune brune, Caroline fit un signe de tête et referma lentement sa porte. Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour voir Bonnie endormit à coté de sa mère. Il y'avait encore des larmes sur son visage que Caroline s'empressa d'essuyer. Des fois, Caroline en avait marre aussi des sacrifices que faisait Bonnie pour Elena. En plus, peu de reconnaissance et de remerciement étaient prononcés. Caroline, s'assit sans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'une petite larme lui échappa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapitre 3 terminée :**_ Oui pas beaucoup d'interactions entre Stefan et Bonnie mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Donc pour ce chapitre 3, je me suis inspiré de l'épisode 3x15 mais j'ai changé un peu l'histoire à ma façon. Pour celles qui l'ont vu, je tiens à dire que j'ai été triste pour Bonnie, mon cœur à manqué deux battements au moins. La série commence un peu à m'agacer car c'est toujours « Il faut sauver Elena » oui je comprends bien qu'Elena est importante mais à la fin ça devient lourd. Attention, Julie Plec fait du bon travail mais Bonnie mérite d'être heureuse un petit peu. Enfin bref, je vais arrêter là et vous laissez me mettre une petite reviews, s'il vous plaît lol. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saki84 : **Oui Stefan a essayé de la prévenir mais malheureusement Bonnie ne l'a pas écouté, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as trouvé le chapitre 3 géniale. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

**Helene : **J'aimais bien Elena avant, c'était mon personnage préféré mais les producteurs sont trop concentrés sur elle que sa finit par énerver un peu. Dans cette fic, Elena est pire que Katherine ^^. Bonnie mérite vraiment de connaître un peu de bonheur. Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, sa m'a fait plaisir.

**Loubna : **Merci pour tes commentaires et la petite rectification lol. Moi aussi j'ai eu mal à mon cœur en écrivant cette partie mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je pense pas que Bonnie reparle du tout à Elena dans cette histoire … Enfon bon on verra on ne sait jamais. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de la fin de l'histoire.

**Autre vie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes le Stefonnie, moi aussi j'aime le Stefan méchant. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût.

**PopGame : **Beaucoup de monde on failli verser une larme quand la mère à Bonnie a eu son cou brisé par Damon, thank you very much pour ta review, j'espère avoir ton avis pour le chapitre 4.

**Johanne : **Oui c'est de l'égoïsme de la part de Damon et surtout d'Elena. Et tu as tout à fait raison en disant que Damon est aveugle mais qui sait peut-être s'en apercevra t-il ?

**EmLam : **Oui entre les deux beautés ca a gelé mdr. Elena va toujours te rendre dingue par la suite lol. J'espère avoir ton avis pour le chapitre 4. Dans ce chapitre il n'y'a pas beaucoup de Stefonnie mais il y'en a…

**DivineSomerhalder **: C'est toujours elle qui souffre et ce n'est pas juste, c'est pour cela que je fais des histoires sur elle et qu'à la fin cela se termine bien lol. J'ai hâte de lire ton dixième chapitre Miss.

**Salom : **Non ne les tue pas lol, sinon la série s'arrête et j'ai encore besoin d'eux dans ma fic hihi. Et tu as raison Damon est fou d'amour pour elle qu'il ne voit pas que les gens autour de lui s'en vont les uns après les autres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 4 **

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

**Attention, il y'a plein de grossièreté dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop vous choquer !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ca y'est. C'était la fin. Bonnie n'avait rien vu venir, elle s'était réveillée trois jours après la mort de sa mère. Oui, Abby avait apprit qu'elle était un vampire et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à boire du sang humain et à vivre dans ces conditions là. Caroline avait tout essayé mais Abby l'avait supplié de la laisser faire son propre choix. La jeune blonde avait répondu que c'était un choix injuste pour Bonnie mais Abby avait secoué sa tête avant de sortir de la chambre de la blonde qui ne dit rien de plus savant parfaitement ce qu'Abby voulait faire.

Bonnie c'était donc levée paniquée en ne voyant plus sa mère mais une lettre sur l'oreiller. La jeune sorcière prit le bout de papier en tremblant et commença à le lire :

_Bonnie,_

_Si je t'adresse cette première et dernière lettre c'est pour te dire que je suis terriblement désolée. Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que des erreurs. Ma première erreur fut d'abandonner une merveilleuse petite-fille de trois ans. Ma petite fille chérie. Cette erreur était due à la peur de mes responsabilités et à cause de mes pouvoirs. Je voulais une vie normale pour moi mais aussi pour toi. Pourtant, quand on est une sorcière, on ne peut avoir une vie normale. Pendant quinze ans j'ai vécu avec tant de questions en tête par rapport à ton sujet. Quand je m'occupais de Jamie, je me sentais honteuse et coupable car je ne t'ai jamais accordé l'attention dont tu avais besoin. Puis nos destins de sorcière nous ont fait reprendre contact. Tu as tellement grandit, tu es devenu une belle jeune fille et aussi une puissante sorcière. Je regrette amèrement de t'avoir abandonné, c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout changer. Te donner l'amour maternel dont tu avais besoin, mais je ne peux pas. Aujourd'hui, nos vies vont changer, surtout la tienne car moi je n'ai plus de vie. Moi, je suis devenu un être de la nuit, obligé de boire du sang pour survivre. Or, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es triste, blessé, peut-être même que tu te sens trahie mais je veux que tu saches que même si nous avons été réunit pour un court laps de temps, pour moi c'était important et magnifique. Bonnie, tu es une fille incroyable, tu es fabuleuse et je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'Elena et son vampire, ta vie est aussi importante que celle d'Elena. Tes pouvoirs ne doivent servir d'arme à personne. Tu ne dois pas être manipulée. Vie ta vie, amuse toi, profite de ta jeunesse car tu n'es qu'une fille de 17 ans. Ma fille ne doit pas se sacrifier pour des personnes qui ne pensent qu'à leur nombril. Tu es forte et je sais que tu vas t'en sortir, tu es une battante. Je sais que ma mort va te chagriner mais tu dois te relever, la tête haute et te battre pour toi, pour nous les Bennett. Ma dernière erreur sera celle de ne pas t'avoir dit ces mots en face et de vive voix. Ma vie n'était faite que d'erreurs mais c'est seulement à la fin que j'ai compris qu'on ne peut échapper à son destin. _

_Oh, Bonnie ! Ma petite Bonnie, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Je veillerais sur toi d'en haut, tout comme ta grand-mère. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir un jour, j'en suis sûre. Mais en attendant ce jour qui je l'espère sera le plus tard possible, je te souhaite de vivre ta vie et de goûter au bonheur. _

_Bisous Maman. »_

Bonnie sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine, elle avait mal, tellement mal. C'était insupportable, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait coupable mais aussi trahie comme le disait sa mère. Elle faisait tout pour la sécurité d'Elena, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour elle quand Klaus voulait la tuer. Tout ceci car la jeune brune était importante pour elle et d'une certaine manière Elena aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Mais non, Bonnie s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Elena n'avait pensé qu'à son propre intérêt et à celui de Damon. Elle se fichait complètement de ce que Bonnie pouvait ressentir. Stefan et Abby avaient raison, elle était devenue une arme avant une personne, avant même la meilleure amie. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux comment Stefan se sentait, elle était loin d'imaginer cela. Le jeune vampire avait tout les droits de traiter Elena de Katherine, elle était même pire qu'elle. Bonnie avait l'impression de tomber dans un énorme ravin. Etait-ce ce qu'elle méritait ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle faisait tout pour que sa grand-mère soi fière d'elle en tant que sorcière, pour que ses amies soient en sécurité, pour protéger Mystic Falls. Et voilà comment elle était récompensée, par la perte des personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde, qui lui donnaient de l'attention. La jeune sorcière savait qu'Abby allait mettre fin à ses jours définitivement, qui voudrait d'une vie de vampire quand cette condition est celle qu'on déteste le plus ? Bonnie se leva du lit de Caroline. Elle sécha ses larmes et un regard de pure haine prit place. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide et descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible et sortit de la maison de Caroline tout en oubliant pas les clés de voiture de son amie. Ensuite, Bonnie ouvrit la voiture de la blonde et s'installa au siège conducteur, elle démarra et partit à pleine vitesse. Sa direction était toute trouvée, elle allait mettre les choses au clair.

Caroline avait entendu Bonnie descendre les escaliers de manière dynamique, elle vit la sorcière prendre ses clés de voiture et partir avec sa voiture. Caroline savait ce que Bonnie allait faire et franchement elle avait bien raison. C'est pour cela que la jeune blonde n'intervient pas dans l'élan de la sorcière qui semblait déterminée.

-« Il est temps que tu t'affirmes et que tu montres qui tu es vraiment » dit tout haut la blondinette regardant la voiture partir de manière rapide.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était au manoir des Salvatore avec Damon. Stefan était là aussi mais il était dans sa chambre faisant de la lecture. La jeune brune aux yeux marron était elle-même en train de lire un livre quand soudain elle fit un bond en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Damon regarda Elena qui se mit debout et lui dit un simple mot ou plutôt un nom :

-« Bonnie »

Elena se tourna en direction de Bonnie, elle avait encore ses vêtements de la nuit ou c'est passé le drame. Les cheveux de la sorcière était dans un bazar énorme, ses yeux étaient gonflés, on pouvait même la confondre avec un vampire tellement ses yeux étaient rouges. Elena eut mal à son cœur et allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie leva sa main pour la faire taire.

-« Non, tu peux te garder tes excuses à la con Elena » dit la sorcière la voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Bonnie mais c'était la seule solution » dit Elena ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles précédentes de Bonnie.

-« Sois honnête avec moi au moins Elena, avoue clairement que tu n'es pas du tout désolée car à la fin ce n'est pas toi qui est morte ou ce gros porc derrière toi. Vous êtes toujours à deux et c'est tout ce qui compte. « dit la sorcière rigolant un peu à la fin. Damon, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle, il venait de se faire insulter de gros porc mais il ne releva rien car c'était mérité.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais » dit Elena s'avança d'un pas vers la sorcière qui recula.

-« Ne m'approche pas, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ou Damon. Je n'en peux plus, je ne suis pas un objet qu'on utilise, je ne suis pas une arme magique pour résoudre tout tes problèmes avec des vampires » cria Bonnie pleurant et mettant en même tant toute la rage qu'elle contenait. « Ma vie est aussi importante, ainsi que celle de Caroline et des autres habitants de Mystic Falls. Combien de gens doivent mourir pour sauver ton précieux Damon ou pour te sauver ? Hein ? Combien Elena ? » Hurla Bonnie.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie, son visage était ferme et ses yeux glaciale.

-« Elena et moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je n'ai jamais caché à quiconque que sa sécurité était plus importante à mes yeux que la tienne ou celle de blondie et les autres plouc. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tant étonné ? » Demanda le vampire la voix aussi froide que son comportement. Bonnie écouta chaque mot que le vampire prononçait.

-« Oui, c'était une grosse erreur de ma part de croire que tu te souciais de nous tous. Mais je tiens tout les deux à vous remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur votre nature. Je l'ai appris dans une manière difficile mais encore une fois c'est de ma faute. J'ai été trop conne pour prêter à Elena des sentiments d'amitié, de protection et d'humanité. Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! » Cracha Bonnie pleine de venin. Elena semblait choquée et blessé, des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

-« Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? » se plaignit la brune

-« Je te dis simplement la vérité » répondit froidement Bonnie « Donc, regarde-moi bien Elena car c'est la dernière fois que tu me verras, je veux que tu vois la souffrance que j'endure à cause de toi. C'est finit je ne vous aiderais plus, si vos vies sont en dangers, débrouillez-vous tout seul car moi ce n'est même plus la peine de demander. Comme quoi vous aurez mieux fait de me transformer en vampire ou de me tuer. « déclara Bonnie le venin toujours présent dans sa voix.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bonnie » pleura Elena se jetant dans les bras de la sorcière qui la poussa par terre. Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour prendre Bonnie par la gorge mais la sorcière envoya le vampire contre un mur. Elena était à terre regardant furieuse et à la fois triste Bonnie pendant que Damon se releva difficilement car un bout de bois fut planté en dessous de son cœur.

-« A cet instant même tu es égoïste, Stefan a eut de la chance dans son malheur. Il a pu voir ton petit-manège et a su t'échapper à temps, tu joues avec tout le monde en prenant des airs de filles innocentes. Tu réussis même à piéger Damon, je ne peux que tirer mon chapeau envers tes performances de manipulatrice. Bravo Elena, tu as réussit à avoir Damon mais maintenant je pense qu'il te manque quelqu'un d'autre, un qui s'appellerait Stefan. Mais désolé de t'apprendre qu'il a vu clair dans jeu. Tu ne pourras jamais les avoir à deux et Damon s'apercevra lui aussi de ton joli manège tôt ou tard. » Déclara la sorcière regardant dans les yeux, son ex-meilleure amie. Ensuite elle s'avança vers Damon qui enlevait doucement le bout de bois.

-« Tu es méprisable, je te déteste mais je préfère te prévenir. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une effroyable peine de cœur pendant encore 145 ans, je te conseille de quitter Elena, ouvre les yeux comme ton frère l'a fait et comme moi j'ai fait. Maintenant tu n'es pas obligé de suivre mon conseille. » Dit la sorcière regardant le vampire qui était à nouveau debout et sans le morceau de bois. Damon était furieux mais ne dit rien. Bonnie ramassa le bout de bois que Damon avait enlevé et le planta à nouveau dans la poitrine du vampire tout en lui infligeant un anévrysme. Le vampire hurla de douleur et tomba au sol. La jeune sorcière vit du coin de l'œil qu'Elena s'était levée et qu'elle se dirigeait vers Damon, elle arrêta donc l'anévrysme et dit une dernière phrase avant de partir.

-« Je sais qui je suis et ce que je suis. Je suis Bonnie Bennett, je suis une sorcière et je fais ce que je veux quand je veux et avec qui je veux »

Elena regarda partir Bonnie, tristesse, colère mélangé dans ses yeux. Elle enleva le bout de bois du ventre de Damon qui cria face à la douleur. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et leva la tête pour voir Stefan avec un petit sourire.

-« Vas t-en » dit Elena pleurant encore et encore

-« Tu es vraiment pire que Katherine, au moins elle ne cache pas ses intentions » dit Stefan regardant Elena et son frère.

-« Vas-t'en d'ici » hurla Elena caressant le visage de Damon.

-« Je m'en vais car j'en ai marre de t'entendre couiner comme une gamine mais je vais te poser une question, lequel de nous n'est vraiment pas à sa place ici ? » demanda Stefan avant de partir avec sa vitesse de vampire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie retourna chez Caroline en pleurs, la blonde l'avait prise dans ses bras et la sorcière continua à pleurer. Si bien, elle ne faisait que ça en ce moment, elle était étonnée de toujours avoir des larmes dans son corps.

-« Caroline je me sens libéré mais vide » dit la sorcière après s'être calmé.

-« Je sais ma chérie, mais t'inquiètes tout va bien se passer je suis là moi » rassura la blonde.

Un silence s'installa pendant une trentaine de minutes quand Bonnie le brisa.

-« Je veux quitter Mystic Falls »

Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie un peu déboussolé par cette nouvelle.

-« Mais… » Commença la blonde mais la brune la stoppa net.

-« J'ai besoin de changer d'air Care, je ne veux plus être ici, je veux avoir du temps pour moi et revenir quand je serais prête » dit sérieusement Bonnie se détachant de l'étreinte de Caroline. La sorcière pouvait voir que la blonde était déçue et triste à cette idée mais Bonnie en avait vraiment besoin, cette ville lui avait fait trop mal.

-« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda hésitante Caroline

-« Sûre et certaine » répondit Bonnie.

-« Mais tu vas aller où ? » demanda Caroline

-«Chez ma cousine Lucy » dit la jeune femme mentant un peu car elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir sa cousine et lui expliquer tout ses problèmes. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller mais elle verrait demain.

-« Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? » posa come question la blonde.

-« Non merci je vais y'aller seule, par contre est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi s'il te plaît ? » demanda Bonnie. Caroline fit un signe de tête et ramena Bonnie chez elle. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison Bonnie soupira. Elle avait promit à Caroline après lui avoir fait un long câlin qu'elle l'appellerait souvent et qu'elle reviendrait à Mystic Falls. La jeune sorcière monta dans sa chambre et prit une valise, elle y mit tout ses vêtements préféré, des photos de sa mère, de son père de sa grand-mère et de Caroline, Matt et Tyler. Par contre, elle déchira toutes les photos d'elle et d'Elena. Ensuite, elle prit sa peluche qu'elle avait depuis toute petite et ses grimoires ainsi que du maquillage et aussi de l'argent. Son père ne venait jamais à leur maison car il n'avait pas trop le temps, Bonnie avait un compte et chaque fois son père lui mettait de l'argent pour lui assurer ses besoins. La jeune femme boucla sa valise et la descendit de sa chambre, elle l'a mit à son entrée et remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre un pyjama et des sous-vêtements et fila dans sa salle de bain prendre une longue et apaisante douche. Une fois ce petit moment de détente passé, la réalité la frappa de nouveau, Bonnie retourna donc dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de s'endormir fermement. Pendant son sommeil, Bonnie sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un la porter mais la sorcière était tellement dans un profond sommeil qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment que cette sensation était réelle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et gémit car elle se sentait comme si elle était en mouvement. En plus elle entendait de la musique provenant certainement d'une radio car son portable n'avait pas une chanson du groupe Oasis. La sorcière ouvrit finalement ses yeux pour voir que ce n'ait pas le plafond de sa chambre. Affolé, elle se leva brusquement pour voir que ce n'était pas possible car sa tête se cogna contre le plafond qui était plus bas que prévu. La jeune sorcière s'assit donc et frotta ses yeux pour voir qu'elle était dans une voiture. Tout de suite son cœur battit à vive allure.

-« Calme-toi ou tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque » dit soudainement une voix mâle. Bonnie connaissait cette voix et se calma aussitôt pour laisser place à de la colère et incompréhension. Elle regarda dans le rétro intérieur de la voiture pour voir des yeux de couleur noisette la regarder et apercevoir aussi un petit sourire.

-« C'est bon tu es calmé maintenant Bonnie ? » demanda à nouveau la voix.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fait ici, la dernière fois que j'étais éveillé j'étais dans mon lit. Tu peux m'expliquer Stefan ? » Demanda la sorcière croisant ses bras, le visage neutre. Stefan souriait avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire :

-« J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec Elena et mon frère, je dois dire que j'étais impressionné et à la fois heureux d'entendre que tu ne les aiderais plus pour leur problème. Il était temps que tu comprennes que ce que je te disais était vrai. » Expliqua le jeune vampire.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande d'expliquer, je te demande de me dire la raison pourquoi je suis ici dans ta voiture avec l'incroyable envie de te donner un anévrysme et de te laisser mort sur le bas côté de la route avec un pieu dans le cœur » dit la sorcière les dents serrés. Stefan fit échapper un petit rire.

'_Je le menace et il rigole ?' _pensa Bonnie en colère.

-« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Caroline et j'ai su que tu voulais partir de Mystic Falls » dit Stefan regardant la route.

-« Tu oses nous espionner ? » demanda sidéré la sorcière.

-« J'appelle ma conduite curieuse mais si tu préfères utiliser le mot espionnage soit » répondit nonchalant le vampire.

-« Oui je veux quitter Mystic Falls mais si un vampire psycho m'a kidnappé je ne peux plus le faire » accusa Bonnie.

-« Là nous ne sommes plus à Mystic Falls, donc techniquement tu as quitté la ville même si je t'ai kidnappé » expliqua Stefan comme si elle était une enfant de 5 ans.

-« Spirituel, bon allez maintenant tu me ramènes pour que je puisse partir de mon côté. » déclara la sorcière regardant le rétro pour voir la réaction de Stefan.

-« Désolé mais non » répondit le jeune homme.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bonnie aussitôt.

-« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, nous partons ensemble pour Los Angeles, la route est longue donc ne me pose pas trop de question » dit Stefan comme si c'était une surprise qu'un père faisait pour sa fille quand celle-ci lui demandait ou ils allaient et que le père répondait à Disneyland et que la fille pleurait de joie. Sauf que là, Bonnie n'était pas heureuse, non pas du tout. Elle voulait être seule, loin du surnaturel et loin des vampires. Réfléchir à sa vie, ce qu'elle allait faire, aller de l'avant même si cela allait être difficile pour elle. Et puis pourquoi voulait-il avoir des « vacances » avec elle ? se demanda la jeune femme.

-« Stefan je vais être gentille et te demander gentiment de me ramener chez moi car vois tu je n'ai pas envie d'être avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec un vampire et d'autant plus un Salvatore. Car à chaque fois que j'entendrais ta douce voix avec cet air de moquerie, de sarcasme et de raillerie, je repenserais automatiquement à ton débile de frère et sa poufiasse. » Cracha la sorcière.

-« Ai-je dit qua ma proposition était discutable Bonnie ? » demanda le vampire

-« Ai-je oublié de te mentionner que si tu ne le fais pas je vais te refiler un anévrysme ? » demanda à son tour Bonnie sarcastique.

-« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je conduis, s'il y'a un accident ce n'est pas un problème pour moi car je suis un vampire mais toi en revanche tu risques fort bien de mourir » rappela Stefan faisant Bonnie se taire.

-« Qui se préoccupe si je vis ou je meurs si bien ? » demanda la sorcière plus à elle-même que pour Stefan. Tout de suite, Bonnie ne put retenir une simple larme avant de regarder par la vitre, le paysage défiler à vive allure. Stefan, ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

'_Moi ' _pensa t-il vite avant qu'il ne put arrêter sa pensée.

Bonnie soupira avant de demander au vampire.

-« Ma valise ? »

-« Dans le coffre » répondit vite Stefan.

-« Je mettrais des vêtements descent après » dit Bonnie à elle-même regardant son pyjama.

Los Angeles était une grande ville et très agréable. Elle avait été avec son père pendant les vacances d'été et elle avait adoré les paysages de cette magnifique ville. Elle pouvait vivre dans la même ville que Stefan mais ne pas vivre avec lui. Elle allait s'assurer d'avoir son propre espace et sa tranquillité. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'à Mystic Falls. Bonnie frissonna rien qu'à la pensée de cette ville et des atrocités qu'elle avait vécu. Non, elle n'y retournera pas de si tôt. Certains diront qu'elle n'est qu'une lâche mais il faudrait peut-être se mettre à sa place avant de juger, de vivre ce qu'elle à vécu pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de sa vie. Non, maintenant il fallait aller de l'avant, dire au revoir Mystic Falls et bonjour Los Angeles.

Stefan savait parfaitement à quoi Bonnie pensait, il avait eut le même problème, les même questions et les mêmes réponses. Au revoir Mystic Falls était la meilleure des réponses pour lui ainsi qu'adieu Elena et aussi l'ancien Stefan. Pour lui, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Il était the ripper et le resterait. Bonnie ne pourra pas le changer ou le raisonner pour qu'il soit comme avant comme elle l'avait dit une semaine plus tôt. Ils ont tout les deux étaient blessés par des personnes importante pour eux. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui allait compter pour eux c'était …. Eux-mêmes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 4 terminé, alors verdict ? Bonnie quitte Mystic Falls avec … Stefan. Que va t-il se passer par la suite ? Des réalisations ? Des moments taquins, triste, blessant, sexy, angoissant, énervants ? Tous ceci vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres (^-^)

Bisous à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

**Saki84: Merci pour ton commentaire ^^. Oui il va y'avoir des choses qui vont se passer à Los Angeles. **

**Helene: Merci pour ta review, je sais déja si je vais faire ouvrir les yeux à Damon ou non mais je ne le dis pas (^-^) ce sera peut-être dans les derniers chapitres ou pas du tout. hi hi. **

**PopGame: Damon et Caroline, j'aimais bien au début et après le Bamon est devenu mon paring préféré. Sinon j'aime toujoursle Daroline mais moins. Je lâche un indice en disant que ta dance de la joie tu ne la feras pas pour rien lol enfin j'espère ... **

**Matoch: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que sa va continuer. **

**DivineSomerhalder: Thank you pour ton com la Miss, des moments sexy dans ce chapitre je ne sais pas mais il y'en auras dans les suivants. J'attends ton chapitre avec impatience, j'ai même relu ta fiction depuis le début et j'ai toujours autant aimé. **

**Johanne: Non je ne peux pas appeler les producteurs sinon ils vont me raccorcher au nez et diront que c'était stupide de ma part d'avoir proposé ça lol (Alors que non, tous les fans de Bonnie veulent que cette scène se passe) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. **

**Salom: Contente de voir que tu deviens accro à cette histoire lol. Je suis contente que même si vous êtes des fans de Bamon, vous suivez ma fic Stefonnie. Sa me touche beaucoup. **

**Laissons place à la lecture maintenant. Passez un agréable moment ^^.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 5 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries (malheureusement)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« J'ai envie d'aller au toilette » dit Bonnie pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. La première fois elle n'eut aucune réponse de Stefan, elle s'était même demandé si elle l'avait dit à haute voix. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se répéta. Ce coup-ci elle vit Stefan l'a regardé dans le rétro et froncer les sourcils.

-« Retiens-toi » fut la réponse nette du vampire au choc de Bonnie. La sorcière croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de dire :

-« J'ai faim »

Stefan soupira, il voulait arriver le plus vite possible à Los Angeles mais Bonnie voulait toujours aller au toilette. Il s'était arrêté trois fois en une matinée. Elle exagérait, il lui avait même interdit de boire pour éviter de s'arrêter mais cela ne marchait pas.

-« Mange un biscuit »

-« Y'en a plus » rétorqua la jeune femme. Suite à cette phrase son ventre grommela et Bonnie rougit. Stefan soupira une fois de plus avant d'aller sur une aire d'autoroute à 10 kilomètres de là. Quand il s'arrêta Bonnie se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Cinq minutes plus tard elle ressortit des cabinets et se dirigea vers la petite épicerie pour acheter quelques biscuits et gâteaux, elle paya et se dirigea à nouveau vers la voiture mais Stefan n'était plus là. Bonnie déposa son sachet sur la banquette arrière et referma la porte, cherchant Stefan du regard mais aucun signe de lui. La jeune sorcière souffla d'exaspération et partit à la recherche du vampire.

Il n'était pas dans le bâtiment principal, pas aux toilettes, et ni sur le parking. Une pensée traversa à l'esprit de la jeune femme de couleur caramel. Cela faisait une journée et demi que Stefan conduisait, il ne s'était pas nourrit une seule fois. Peut-être qu'il avait faim et qu'il est parti se nourrir dans la petite forêt derrière les bâtiments ? La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment pour découvrir avec horreur Stefan en train de se nourrir d'une pauvre femme. Ses instincts de sorcière reprirent le dessus et Bonnie envoya Stefan balader contre un arbre. La fille tomba au sol inconsciente, Bonnie se dirigea vers elle et vérifia son pouls qui battait normalement. Elle était arrivée à temps sinon Stefan l'aurait complètement vidé de son sang.

-« Tu as ta nourriture, laisse-moi avoir la mienne » se plaignit Stefan complètement debout avec du sang sur son visage. Bonnie fit une mine de dégout et fusilla le vampire.

-« Ta nourriture se trouve dans cette forêt, et a généralement quatre pattes » expliqua Bonnie serrant ses dents.

-« Comme toi tu aimes la nourriture qui a de la qualité, moi c'est pareil » répliqua Stefan en bougeant ses sourcils suggestivement. Bonnie fit un signe de la tête désespéré.

-« Tu devrais savoir que quand je suis là, ton régime alimentaire doit être différent » dit Bonnie mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Stefan ne dit rien mais essuya le sang autour de sa bouche.

-« Tu as raison, je ne boirais plus du A positif mais du B positif, sa m'éviteras de grossir comme ça » dit le vampire passant à côté de Bonnie et la frôlant au passage. La sorcière se retint d'envenimer les choses, elle ne voulait pas que 'the ripper' fasse une autre victime. La femme bougeait lentement et ouvrit les yeux.

-« Je dois retourner voir mon petit-ami mais avant ça je dois mettre cette écharpe » dit-elle comme un robot avant de se lever et mettre l'écharpe qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Il avait au moins eut l'intelligence de la contraindre, comme quoi Stefan faisait des efforts car de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, au tout début il s'amusait avec ses victimes avant de les terroriser et de les vider de leur sang. L'humanité en Stefan était toujours présente.

Bonnie s'assura que la jeune femme retourna vers son petit-ami, quand ce fut le cas, la sorcière se dirigea vers la voiture. Stefan était accolé contre celle-ci la regardant avec un sourire sur son visage. Bonnie n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être sans défense et pire, nu. Une fois proche de lui elle ne daigna pas le regarder.

-« J'aimerais pouvoir entrer dans la voiture, donc bouge » ordonna la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-« Monte devant » ordonna à son tour Stefan. Bonnie ne bougea et le vampire non plus. Pendant plusieurs secondes le regard était fixé l'un à l'autre. Finalement Bonnie capitula et se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule sous le regard victorieux de Stefan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était devant la maison de Bonnie, la voiture de la sorcière était devant, signe qu'elle était à 90% des cas chez elle. La jeune brune frappa à la porte, elle devait absolument voir Bonnie et lui dire elle aussi ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Bien entendu, Bonnie ne répondait pas se dit Elena qui finit par entrer dans la maison des Bennett.

-« Bonnie » cria t-elle.

-« … »

-« Bonnie, descends immédiatement » ordonna la brunette la voix décidé.

-« ….. »

-« Bonnie n'est pas ici Elena » dit une voix derrière la jeune brune. Elena se retourna pour voir Caroline sous le porche de la sorcière.

-« Elle est encore chez toi ? » demanda la brune.

-« Non, elle est partit » répondit Caroline n'aimant la phrase d'Elena juste avant avec le mot 'encore'.

-« Où est –elle ? » demanda Elena.

-« Elle a quitté Mystic Falls » dit franchement Caroline s'avançant vers son amie.

-« Comment ça ? » questionna Elena.

-« Elle à besoin de temps pour elle, elle a besoin d'être seule et de vivre sa vie » expliqua Caroline.

-« Comment elle ose nous faire ça à nous ? » s'écria indigné Elena « les vampires originels sont encore ici, sans Bonnie on ne pourra jamais les battre. » continua la jeune brune dans sa lancée « Puis, elle te met de côté aussi, tu as besoin d'elle, nous sommes ses amies non ? Elle signe notre arrêt de mort à tout le monde y comprit toi Caroline.» demanda Elena feignant la tristesse et le choc. Cependant, Caroline n'était pas aussi bête que tout le monde le pensait, elle savait qu'Elena essayait de la mettre de son côté et critiquer Bonnie. Caroline n'en pouvait plus non plus d'Elena et de Damon. Elle aussi songeait à partir. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, elle allait rejoindre Bonnie et partir loin de cette ville. Elle aussi en avait marre des vampires, et des morts autour d'elle.

-« Bonnie est ma meilleure amie Elena, je la soutiens dans son choix et elle mérite de vivre une vie sans mort, sans tristesse et sans perte. » expliqua Caroline.

-« Comme nous tous » répondit Elena.

Caroline fit un mouvement de tête de droite à gauche « Non certaines personnes le méritent moins que d'autres »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » demanda agressive Elena.

-« Fais pas l'ignorante tu le sais très bien » répliqua Caroline tournant autour d'Elena.

-« Oh je vois ! Bonnie t'as monté contre moi et Damon, et bien sûr tu vas la croire mais je pense que tu as oublié une chose Caroline. La victime c'est MOI » hurla Elena tout en se pointant du doigt elle-même.

-« Non les victimes c'est NOUS » hurla à son tour Caroline qui leva sa main et se permit de compter « première victime Stefan, deuxième Damon, troisième Bonnie, quatrième ta tante, cinquième moi et tout les autres de Mystic Falls. »

Elena ne dit rien mais passa devant Caroline en furie, elle claqua la porte d'entrée de Bonnie et Caroline entendit le moteur de sa voiture gronder. La jeune blonde souffla de soulagement, elle avait l'impression qu'un poids en moins était sur ses épaules. Cependant, il y'avait un problème qu'elle n'avait pas abordé avec Elena. Oui, la voiture de Bonnie était toujours là mais aucun signe de la jeune sorcière. Caroline prit donc son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan et Bonnie avait repris la route depuis plus de deux heures quand Bonnie entendit son portable sonner. Elle regarda qui c'était et sourit quand elle vit Caroline.

-« _Allô Bonnie ? » _

_-« Oui c'est moi »_

_-« Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Ta voiture est encore chez toi et toi non j'ai paniqué et je… » _Demanda Caroline à une vitesse incroyable que Bonnie n'eut le temps de comprendre toutes les questions, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'écouter le reste de sa phrase car Stefan arrache son portable des mains.

-« Hey rends-le-moi » se plaignit Bonnie, voulant attraper son téléphone mais Stefan éloigna sa main d'une petite tape.

-« _Caroline quelle désagréable sensation d'entendre ta voix » _

_-« Stefan? » _

_-« Bingo »_ fit Stefan d'humeur taquine

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Bonnie ? »_ demanda inquiète la jeune blonde

_-« Oh pas ce que j'aimerais faire pour l'instant mais sa viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas nous partons ensemble pour Los Angeles, merci d'avoir appelé, à jamais, bonne chance avec Klaus et pas de petit bébé hybride hein » _Stefan raccrocha et lança le portable à Bonnie qui ne disait rien tellement elle était pantoise. C'est seulement en voyant le message de Caroline que Bonnie reprit ses esprits.

-« Tu es odieux avec elle, elle ne t'as jamais rien fait » accusa Bonnie

-« Arrête je vais avoir mal au cœur » dit le jeune homme ne pensant pas du tout ses mots.

-« Elle est plus intelligente que ce qu'elle veut bien laisser prétendre » défendit Bonnie.

-« Si elle aurait eut une once d'intelligence elle serait venue avec toi » répondit Stefan.

-« Justement en parlant de ça, elle vient de prouver son intelligence car elle compte venir me rejoindre à Los Angeles » déclara heureuse Bonnie. Stefan fronça les sourcils confus.

-« Ah bon, tout ça car elle sait que je suis avec toi, elle a tellement peur que je fasse quelque chose à sa précieuse Bonnie »

-« Non, Elena est venue chez moi et elle se sont disputées. Caroline en a marre de cette ville et souhaite aussi être heureuse » expliqua Bonnie tout en lisant le message de la vampirette. La tristesse vient se placer sur le visage de Bonnie.

-« Super on va faire ménage à trois » taquina Stefan tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Ménage à deux » répliqua Bonnie ne pensant pas que Stefan pourrait l'interpréter de manière sexuelle entre elle et lui.

-« Aucun soucis, je suis même heureux de l'entendre » répondit le vampire.

-« Ne fais pas le stupide de service qui n'a pas comprit. Je parle de Caroline et moi » dit Bonnie.

-« Wouah, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais de ce bord là » dit Stefan faisant rougir Bonnie qui fit un petit 'pffff' A quoi bon répliquer, le vampire allait toujours trouver une petite remarque.

Pendant trois heures le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant, Bonnie envoyait des messages à Caroline qui lui répondait. C'était confirmé, Caroline allait rejoindre Bonnie à Los Angeles le plus vite possible mais la blonde devait prévenir sa mère, faire ses baguages et prendre sa voiture. Donc dans une semaine la blonde serait officiellement présente.

-« Bienvenue à Los Angeles » dit soudain Stefan.

Bonnie leva la tête de son portable pour voir le panneau « Welcome to Los Angeles » et la brunette se permit un sourire. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Une nouvelle vie allait pouvoir enfin commencer.

Pendant trente minutes Stefan continua de conduire avant d'arriver près de la plage et d'entrer dans une propriété privée. Bonnie se demandait quoi car elle pensait qu'il allait la conduire à un hôtel et pas une sorte de villa. Bonnie ne pouvait pas mentir, cette villa était magnifique et le jardin de devant aussi mais elle était gênée. Peut-être que Stefan allait contraindre ces pauvres gens ? Vient cette idée subitement. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et fixa Stefan.

-« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas contraindre ces gens pour pouvoir avoir cette villa car tu peux être sûr dans ce cas que je vais te brûler » menaça Bonnie. Stefan stoppa net la voiture et regarda Bonnie.

-« Très mignon cette foi que tu as en moi mais pour te rassurer, non je ne vais pas contraindre le propriétaire car il est déjà mort. » répliqua Stefan qui regarda l'expression assombrie de Bonnie « et avant que tu me plantes un pieu en bois, le propriétaire était un de mes neveux qui est mort de vieillesse » expliqua le vampire avant de sortir de la voiture et de fermer la portière. Bonnie se sentit un peu bête d'voir supposer ceci mais il était toujours 'the ripper' il fallait encore se méfier, la preuve avec la fille sur l'aire d'autoroute.

Bonnie sortie à son tour de la voiture et regarda la villa, Stefan avait une valise dans ses mains et la sienne de l'autre. Stefan se retourna et regarda Bonnie.

-« Tu rentres ou pas ? » questionna t-il.

Bonnie souffla et avança, elle avait espéré qu'il la largue dans un hôtel car passer la nuit sous le même toit de Stefan était risqué dans un sens. En plus, on dirait qu'il savait qu'elle était hésitante et gênée et qu'il adorait cette situation.

Une fois à l'intérieur et que Stefan ouvrit les lumières, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un 'wouah' la villa était superbe. Le hall était immense, à droite se trouvait un énorme salon bien équipé, c'était à peu près le même style que le manoir des Salvatore mais en plus grand et un peu plus récent quand même. Stefan sourit face à une Bonnie fasciné.

-« Par contre il y'a qu'une chambre, on va devoir partager le lit Bonnie » dit le vampire d'un ton sensuel. Bonnie arrêta de contempler le vampire et rougit face à son sous-entendu. Elle se sentait trop bête de rougir à chaque remarque du vampire mais depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Cependant, elle reprit ses esprits et força un sourire.

-« Tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire croire qu'il n'y'a qu'une seule chambre Stefan, bien tenté » dit la jeune femme passant devant le vampire un peu mal à l'aise.

Stefan sourit encore plus avant de passer devant la brune et de lui indiquer une chambre. Il posa la valise de la jeune sorcière en face de la porte. Le vampire allait partir mais la voix de Bonnie le stoppa.

-« Merci pour le long trajet et pour la nuit dans cette villa mais demain je vais aller dans un hotel » indiqua Bonnie.

Stefan se retourna et regarda Bonnie.

-« Non pas possible » dit-il simplement avant de se retourner.

-« Pourquoi ? » questionna Bonnie

-« Cette villa est immense, et je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul, avoir ta compagnie va être amusante, très amusante »

-« J'ai mes pouvoirs et je peux partir quand je veux, quand je voulais quitter Mystic Falls c'était pour être seule comme vouloir un peu de solitude. » dit Bonnie insistant sur les mots 'seule' et 'solitude'

-« Oui mais 'La solitude est un jardin où l'âme se dessèche, les fleurs qui y poussent n'ont pas de parfum' Bonnie, cette citation de Marc Lévy est bien réel. Vaut mieux être avec quelque que l'on hait que seul. Dans notre cas c'est bien car tout les deux on s'aime bien » taquina Stefan.

Bonnie réfléchit aux mots de Stefan, si elle voulait l'aider à retrouver son humanité, rester ici serait un bon moyen. Quand il l'avait attaqué dans la forêt, elle avait vraiment eut peur. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux le Stefan d'avant. Comme elle lui avait dit au parking du lycée, le Stefan d'avant continuait de se battre, il était toujours là. La preuve de ça fut le fait qu'il l'avait prévenu le soir où sa mère à été attaqué par Damon et aussi qu'il l'emmène ailleurs de leur ville supernaturel. Il se souciait encore de certaines personnes. C'était un bon début. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une nouvelle vie mais avant cela, elle allait aider Stefan car après tout, les mêmes personnes les avaient brisées. Bonnie fit un signe de tête, être seule n'était pas une solution non plus, et elle se sentait redevable envers Stefan d'un côté, pour lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux.

-« Ouais, comme ça je ne paye pas un hôtel et je pourrais être près de la plage. Oui ce sont deux bonnes raisons de rester ici » dit Bonnie entrant dans sa nouvelle chambre avec sa valise.

Stefan sourit, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il voulait qu'elle reste ici mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, et voulait avoir son amusement. Il regarda Bonnie entrer dans sa chambre et partit dans la sienne voulant dormir après avoir conduit deux jours sans s'arrêter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline avait obtenu avec beaucoup de mal l'accord de sa mère pour quitter la ville, s'ensuit alors un torrent de larmes de Liz et une grande étreinte. La jeune blonde passa au Grill pour manger et boire un dernier coup avec Matt. Caroline lui avait demandé de venir avec elle mais le jeune homme avait refusé. La blonde avait tenté de le raisonner en disant que ce serait plus sûr qu'il vienne avec elle mais il avait encore refusé. Mystic Falls était sa ville, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Caroline hocha simplement la tête, elle ne divulgua pas sa destination, ni à lui ni à sa mère. Après plusieurs heures, Matt du partir, il donna une dernière étreinte à Caroline qui le regarda partir le cœur lourd. La jeune vampire se leva à son tour et bouscula quelqu'un.

-« Pardon je suis désolée » dit-elle confuse levant sa tête pour voir personne d'autre mais Damon Salvatore.

-« Tu t'en vas toi aussi ? » demanda sans émotion le vampire.

-« Oui » fut la seule réponse de Caroline avant de partir mais Damon la retient par le poignet.

-« Tu es comme Bonnie et Stefan, tu es une lâche » cracha Damon venimeux.

Caroline dégagea son bras brusquement et fixa Damon du regard.

-« D'après Bonnie, tu aurais dit que seul toi et Elena comptaient. Alors bonne nouvelle Damon! Bonnie, Stefan et moi s'écartons de votre bonheur pour que vous le vivaient pleinement à deux » Avec cette phrase Caroline s'en alla sans se retourner et passa pour la dernière fois les portes du Mystic Grill. Damon la regarda partir avec une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux. Il secoua sa tête et retourna au Bar pour se saouler. Il avait perdu son frère, en quelque sorte l'amitié de Bonnie qu'il avait difficilement acquis et maintenant Caroline partait. Bientôt il allit se retrouver seul avec Elena... Oh et puis c'est ce qu'il voulait, il aimait Elena et tant qu'elle serait par son côté, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Le départ de Caroline est fixé dans deux jours, elle allait d'abord faire un tri pour ses vêtements et le matériel qu'elle allait prendre. Quand la jeune blonde retourna chez elle pour faire sa valise elle aussi, elle vit une photo d'elle, Bonnie et Elena au fond de celle-ci.

Elles étaient toutes petites et souriaient. Il n'y'avait aucun soucis, aucun problèmes. Elles étaient heureuses mais déjà à cette époque Elena était le centre d'attention et manipulatrice. Combien de fois Bonnie et elle en avaient fait les frais mais c'était innocent.

Après la mort des parents d'Elena celle-ci avait changé mais les Salvatore sont intervenus et le caractère manipulateur et le besoin d'être le centre d'attention sont réapparus puissance 10. Caroline prit la photo et la déchira en deux. Une partie avec Elena et une autre avec elle et Bonnie. La blonde jeta à la poubelle la photo d'Elena et mit celle d'elle et de Bonnie dans sa valise. Le passé était le passé, maintenant il fallait se concentrer sur le futur. Un futur ou elle serait encore vivante et sans Klaus. Pensa la blonde.

Dans quatre jours, elle serait à Los Angeles commençant une nouvelle vie avec sa meilleure amie Bonnie Bennett. Elles s'en sortiront toute les deux et reviendront à Mystic Falls quand elles auront envie d'y retourner. Plus personne n'allait commander leur vie ou les manipuler. C'était finit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait finit de ranger ses affaires dans l'immense armoire et tiroir dans sa nouvelle chambre qui était à côté d'une belle est immense salle de bain. La sorcière mit son pyjama et sauta dans le lit moelleux. Elle s'allongea et repensa aux évènements malheureux de sa vie. D'un seul coup, Bonnie secoua sa tête. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré, elle était épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré même. Maintenant c'était un nouveau départ. Dans quatre jours, ici-même elle commencera une nouvelle vie avec sa meilleure amie Caroline Forbes. Elles s'en sortiront toute les deux et reviendront à Mystic Falls quand elles auront envie d'y retourner. Plus personne n'allait commander leur vie ou les manipuler. C'était finit. Pensa la sorcière tout en fermant ses yeux pour un sommeil bien mérité.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre 4, pas beaucoup d'action entre Stefan et Bonnie mais une bonne nouvelle, Caroline va les rejoindre. Damon semble triste que tout le monde part,vous ne trouvez pas? Mais il se persuade que tant qu'Elena est avec lui, tout va bien. Laissez-moi un petit ou grand commentaire. Le chapitre 6 est déja écrit mais j'attends impatiemment vos reviews.

Bonne journée ou soirée et à bientôt.

Bisous


	6. Chapter 6

**Mimi : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, malheureusement je ne prévois aucun original qui partent de Mystic Falls. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Autre vie : **Moi aussi je hais Elena dans ma fic lol. Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais c'est venu au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Si bien quand je commence un chapitre avec une idée, au milieu j'efface pour réecrire autre chose lol.

**Avryl : **Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai qu'Elena fait tout foirer car elle pense que ce qu'elle fait c'est bien. Je trouve qu'elle pardonne trop vite. Voici donc la suite avec le début de la cohabitation.

**PopGame : **Merci pour ta review, oui il y'aura des scènes Steroline par la suite. Damon est irritant à ne pas ouvrir ses yeux c'est vrai mais je pense qu'il va les ouvrir bientôt.

**Safyra33 : **Merci pour ta review. T'inquiètes, tu es la bienvenue on ne va pas te taper car tu aimes le Delena lol chacun ses gouts et je trouve ça chouette que tu es ouverte d'esprit contrairement à d'autres fan du Delena qui laissent des méchantes reviews. C'est vrai que Stefan en mode normal est trop gnangnan c'est pour cela que son côté 'the ripper' ne vas pas totalement disparaître. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre.

**Helene : **Oui elle est gonflé de se faire passer pour victime, elle aime bien ce rôle on dirait ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère.

**Saki84 : **Merci de suivre cette histoire et de commenter. Peut-être qu'il y'aura plus de sous-entendu dans ce chapitre ou plus d'action. (^-^)

**Johanne : **Merci pour ton commentaire, non tu ne peux toujours pas tuer Elena lol. Peut-être que Damon va rejoindre Stefan, Bonnie et Caroline, je ne sais pas, enfin si je le sais mais je ne veux pas le dire. Surprise, surprise. (Même si je sais que certaines personnes savent ou ont une petite idée)

**EmLam : **Ce n'est pas grave lol si tu as du retard ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire, oui Bonnie succombe vite pour partir à L.A mais en même temps elle ne peut trop rien faire de magique car risque d'accident de voiture. Et puis je suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle, elle aime la plage, les jolis garçons. Et elle pense aussi qu'elle sera loin de Stefan mais à la fin c'est inévitable. La villa doit y être pour quelque chose lol.

**Loubna : **Re, re re re re Bonjour (^-^) Merci pour tes reviews, je les adore :-) Oui c'est bien fait pour Damon d'être triste, il a été si froid quand il à transformer la mère de Bonnie et puis il ne voit qu'Elena mais je pense qu'il va finir par comprendre. Je comprends que tu as envie de faire sa fête à la Elena de ma fic lol. Au début je jure que je voulais la faire gentille et la faire culpabiliser mais sa à tourné en eau de boudin avec elle lol. Je me suis dit, oui tout le monde va encore avoir pitié d'elle et que Stefan devrait comprendre qu'elle aime Damon. Du coup j'ai décidé de faire une petite peste d'Elena. (Heureusement que ce n'est pas dans la série lol)

Désolé du retard, j'avais déjà mon chapitre fait mais je ne suis pas allée sur internet pendant trois jours lol (c'était dur mais quand la connexion n'est pas là on n'y peut rien) Heureusement que les amies sont là pour que je puisse lire des petites histoires ^^ Place à la lecture maintenant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 6 **

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveilla avec un sourire, elle avait bien dormi, elle se sentait légère comme si tout les malheurs du monde l'avaient quittés. Après avoir fait sa toilette la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Stefan était déjà présent, il avait une tasse de sang dans sa main. Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était du sang humain ou du sang d'animal. Elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse car elle imaginait déjà les répliques de Stefan et le petit sourire satisfait qui viendrait prendre place.

-« Salut » dit Bonnie tout en fouillant dans le sachet d'hier pour manger un gâteau car il ne devait pas y'avoir à manger dans cette cuisine. En tout cas pas pour humain.

-« Salut » répliqua simplement le vampire. Un silence s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise Bonnie.

-« Heu, je voulais te demander si tu savais s'il y'avait des magasins près d'ici, pour que j'aille acheter de la nourriture » demanda timidement la jeune sorcière. Stefan ne regarda pas Bonnie mais lui répondit :

-« Nous sommes à 5kilomètres de l'esplanade, j'avoue que c'est un peu loin mais il y'a de tout »

Bonnie fit un signe de tête pour sa réponse. C'était bien d'avoir une villa isolé avec la plage à 800 mètres mais l'esplanade était loin pour y'aller à pied. C'est pour cette raison que Bonnie posa une question à Stefan.

-« Je pourrais emprunter ta voiture pour ce matin ? » Bonnie se sentait mal de poser cette question, elle avait l'impression de demander à son père si elle pouvait faire quelque chose et que celui-ci lui donnerait sa bénédiction ou son refus. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Stefan prit la peine de regarder Bonnie et vit qu'elle était un peu gênée, il sourit tortueusement avant de donner sa réponse d'un ton indifférent.

-« Non désolé, prends la tienne »

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de se retenir de se lever. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et plissa les yeux envers Stefan.

-« Tu sais très bien que ma voiture est à Mystic Falls, je n'ai pas de moyen de locomotion ! » s'indigna la jeune femme au plus grand amusement de Stefan. « Arrête de sourire bêtement, je ne vais pas faire cinq kilomètres, revenir chargé de courses quand même ? » continua la sorcière.

Stefan se leva et mit une main sur les épaules de Bonnie.

-« Tu as raison, je ne vais pas être sans cœur, suis-moi » dit le vampire sortant de la cuisine et se frayant un chemin jusqu'à un garage. Les deux êtres surnaturels entrèrent et Stefan ouvrit la lumière. Bonnie avait un grand sourire sur son visage, il y'avait la voiture de Stefan et une deuxième voiture sublime, elle était de couleur noire et c'était, n'oublions pas de le dire, une magnifique décapotable. Bonnie continuait d'admirer cette voiture quand elle entendit un petit driing driiinng. De suite la sorcière tourna sa tête vers Stefan qui tenait une bicyclette avec un petit panier à l'avant et aussi à l'arrière. Le sourire de Bonnie disparut pour laisser place à de la frustration. Stefan ne perdit pas une miette de la décomposition du visage de Bonnie.

-« Tiens cela sera ton moyen de locomotion pour la semaine » dit le vampire ne cachant pas sa joie « Oh, on dirait que ca ne va pas ? Tu te sens bien Bonnie ? » Demanda Stefan faussement intéressé et mettant sa main sur le front de Bonnie qui la repoussa sauvagement. « Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu pensais avoir la décapotable ? » questionna le vampire sous le ton de l'humour.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » se défendit Bonnie parlant plus fort que prévu et prenant sauvagement la bicyclette des mains de Stefan.

-« Tu pars maintenant ? » demanda le vampire

-« Ouais » répondit Bonnie avançant vers la petite porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Stefan regarda la sorcière ouvrir la porte et partir en furie avec le vélo dans ses mains.

-« Hey n'oublie pas d'apporter le pain » cria t-il. Pour seul réponse il entendit la porte claquer fortement comme s'il y'avait eut un courant d'air.

-« Sa va être amusant de jouer à l'énerver » dit tout haut le vampire appuyant sur un bouton pour ouvrir l'énorme porte du garage. Il grimpa dans la décapotable et sortit les clés de sa poche. Il mit le contact et partit doucement, la porte de garage se referma petit à petit et là le jeune frère Salvatore appuya sur l'accélérateur. Au bout de deux minutes il aperçut Bonnie sur le vélo en train de pédaler, la pauvre elle devait monter une petite côte. Un sourire vint se former sur les lèvres de Stefan. Bientôt il rattrapa Bonnie et donna un petit coup de Klaxon avant de faire un signe de la main et un clin d'œil et accélérer en trombe pour distancer la jeune sorcière qui marmonnait dans ses dents comme quoi il allait le payer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, arriva à cette fameuse esplanade essoufflé, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de vélo et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait pu voir un peu la plage quand elle tournait sa tête à droite et elle était pressée de faire un tour et de marcher sur le sable. Mais avant elle devait aller faire les courses et faire du repérage. Los Angeles était la clé pour sa nouvelle vie, elle allait devoir s'habituer à ses habitants et leur mode de vie.

L'esplanade, elle la fit d'abord à vélo, elle était immense, elle donnait au moins à un kilomètre de long et pleines de petites ruelles venait l'agrandir en largeur. Bonnie ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il y'avait tellement de monde, c'était plein de vie et Bonnie en frémissait d'excitation. Elle fit une petite ruelle et découvrit des magasins de vêtements, de bijoux, de jouet et des stands de Hot-dogs et de glaces. La deuxième ruelle, il y'avait une bibliothèque municipale, un magasin de maillot de bains, de tongs, et même une piscine énorme avec des tonnes de toboggans. Il y'avait aussi un magasin de musique. La troisième ruelle semblait moins peuplée que les autres mais Bonnie jeta un œil quand même. Il n'y'avait pas beaucoup de chose dans cette ruelle à part un magasin d'antiquité, et une enseigne de voyance. Bonnie se mit à sourire, question voyance elle s'y connaissait un peu mais elle doutait que la personne qui tenait cette petite boutique de voyance y connaisse quelque chose. Certainement des usurpateurs qui profitaient de la naïveté des gens. Bonnie fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

-« Hey toi ! »

Bonnie se retourna et vit une vieille femme regarder dans sa direction, Bonnie regarda derrière elle pour voir si cette personne âgée parlait à quelqu'un d'autre mais Bonnie ne vit personne.

-« Oui c'est à toi que je parle la sorcière » dit la vieille femme s'approchant de Bonnie qui était surprise et à la fois paniqué par les mots de la femme.

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? Les sorcières n'existent pas » dit Bonnie la voix dure. La vielle femme se mit à rigoler sombrement, faisant frissonner Bonnie de peur.

-« Mon enfant, il ne sert à rien de mentir en présence d'une autre sorcière, ton énergie est puissante, je l'ai sentie de l'intérieur »

Bonnie allait repartir avec sa bicyclette mais la femme la retint par le bras. Suite à ce geste, la vieille femme ferma les yeux et sembla se crisper. Bonnie se demandait quoi mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que la vieille femme la lâcha.

-« Comment une créature aussi jeune a pu connaitre autant de souffrance en si peu de temps ? » demanda la vielle femme respirant difficilement « Ce que tu es venue chercher ici, tu le trouveras, tu réussiras grâce à son aide et il réussira aussi. Ils seront tous délivré de ses manipulations, tôt ou tard » dit la vieille femme souriant et repartant dans sa boutique.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait cette femme ? La sorcière prit le bras de la vielle femme qui se retourna.

-« De quoi parle-vous ? »

-« Tu le sais au fond de toi »

-« Non » répondit Bonnie

-« Laisse-moi, après tout je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice qui profite de la naïveté des gens » dit la vieille dame tout en souriant et en embrassant la main de Bonnie qui rougit. Cette femme avait-elle lu dans ses pensées tout à l'heure ? La vieille dame entra dans sa boutique et Bonnie fit demi-tour lentement. Le surnaturel était vraiment partout. Et puis de quoi elle parlait ? Qui sera délivré des manipulations de qui ? Cette femme était étrange. Bonnie partit vite de cette ruelle pour ne plus trop penser à cette étrange rencontre et partit voir les deux autres ruelles.

Il y'avait des marchands de glaces, des restaurants, des cafés, des clubs d'échec, de billard… Enfin bref, tout ce dont une grande ville avait besoin. Sur l'esplanade il y'avait un grand casino, une école de danse, une grande discothèque et pleins de boutiques. Bref, le rêve de toutes personnes. Surtout Caroline pensa Bonnie souriant. La jeune sorcière décida de retourner dans une ruelle où elle avait vu le magasin de maillot de bains car dans sa valise il n'y'en avait pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se faire « kidnapper » par Stefan pour aller à Los Angeles. Quand elle entra dans le magasin, elle découvrit des tonnes et des tonnes de maillots de bains. Elle avait du mal à choisir entre cinq maillots mais finalement après 40 minutes de réflexions elle décida de prendre un maillot de bain de couleur blanc deux pièces. Le haut n'avait pas de bretelle mais tenait parfaitement ses seins. La bas du maillot de bain était normal avec aux côté droit une grosse fleur de couleur turquoise. Bonnie n'avait pas pu résister à acheter un deuxième maillot de bain de couleur soie. Il était simple mais élégant car sur les côtés il n'y'avait rien pour cacher ses hanches.

Après le magasin de maillot de bains ce fut le magasin de tongs. Bonnie prit deux paires à la couleur de ses maillots de bain. Par la suite, Bonnie fit les courses pour trois jours. Elle avait prit du riz, des pâtes, de la viande et surtout du ketchup et des sauces préparés. Du yaourt au chocolat, des glaces, des légumes en boite, du fromage et des boissons. Quand Bonnie sortit du magasin, elle se tapa la tête car elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture et qu'elle était à bicyclette. Or trois plastiques étaient en trop. Comment allait-elle faire ? Stefan se ferait un malin plaisir de lui dire de se débrouiller, au moins le Stefan d'avant aurait été serviable, lui.

-« Je suis vraiment trop bête, comment je vais faire maintenant ? » dit la sorcière tout haut, se traitant mentalement pour sa stupidité.

-« Vous avez un problème mademoiselle ? » demanda quelqu'un.

Bonnie se retourna pour voir la personne qui lui parlait et la première chose que Bonnie se dit fut à quel point cet homme était beau. Il était grand, les cheveux blonds avec des yeux parfaitement verts. Il ressemblait presque à Matt mais en plus grand et vachement plus beau se dit la sorcière qui avait pratiquement de la bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Voyant l'homme sourire Bonnie se donna une claque mentalement avant de répondre :

-« En fait je suis surtout stupide, j'ai fait des tas de courses mais j'ai oublié que je n'étais qu'en bicyclette » dit Bonnie se trouvant ridicule. Cet homme allait penser qu'elle avait le cerveau d'une blonde '_Exception de Caroline bien sûr'_

-« Vous habitez où ? » demanda l'homme poliment regardant la jeune femme.

-« J'habite chez un ami, c'est à peu près à cinq kilomètre d'ici » indiqua Bonnie lâchant doucement son sachet qui devenait trop lourds pour elle.

-« Je peux vous ramener si vous voulez « proposa le beau blonds. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Bonnie fut de lui dire 'oui, j'adorerais' mais son expérience lui avait bien dit de ne pas faire confiance à des garçons super mignons qui proposaient leur aide. Voyant, certainement le combat de Bonnie l'homme se permit de rajouter :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas un criminel, je ne vais pas vous violer ou vous tuer. » Pour confirmer ces dires l'homme aborda quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de l'hyper-marché et « Excusez-moi madame, vous allez trouver sa bizarre mais si jamais le FBI ou la police recherche cette jeune demoiselle ou si elle a été retrouvé morte, le principal suspect serait moi, je m'appelle Trent Glover » La femme dévisagea bizarrement l'homme avant d'accélérer le pas. Bonnie éclata de rire face à ce que venait de faire ce Trent. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Bonnie et ria à son tour avant de tendre sa main en direction de Bonnie qui la prit et la secoua.

-« Comme vous l'avez pu entendre je m'appelle Trent Glover »

-« Bonnie Bennett »

-« Alors Bonnie Bennett, acceptez-vous mon offre ? » demanda Trent lâchant la main de la sorcière.

Bonnie sourit encore et finit par faire un signe de tête. S'il était vraiment un criminel elle pourrait toujours se défendre grâce à ses pouvoirs.

-« Bien, donnez moi vos sachets, je vais vous aider. Prenez votre vélo miss Bennett » dit cet incroyable gentleman. Bonnie était sous le charme, c'était son premier jour à Los Angeles et elle était déjà charmée par ses habitants. Caroline serait raide dingue en voyant ça se dit la jeune brune suivant ce bel Apollon venu à sa rescousse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le trajet était hyper court se dit Bonnie. Elle savait simplement que ce beau jeune homme s'appelait Trent Glover, qu'il avait 19 ans, qu'il allait à l'université et qu'il adorait faire de l'équitation. Il jouait au football américain dans son université et la meilleure information qu'elle avait pu obtenir fut qu'il n'avait pas de petite-copine. En retour de ces informations, Bonnie avait parlé un peu d'elle. Trent avait dit qu'elle était une jolie fille et que cela l'étonnait beaucoup qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-copain. La jeune sorcière avait alors rougit et avait retourné le compliment à Trent qui sourit timidement. Bonnie trouvait ça mignon. Bonnie voulait en savoir plus mais malheureusement elle était déjà arrivée à la villa. Trent s'arrêta juste en face de la belle demeure et siffla.

-« Wouah, ton ami à vraiment une belle maison ! » s'exclama Trent

-« Euh oui, c'est vrai » dit Bonnie un peu déçue qu'elle ne reverra peut-être jamais son secouriste.

Trent détourna la tête de la maison et sourit à Bonnie.

-« Dit, j'ai beaucoup apprécié de discuter avec toi, si tu veux on s'échange nos numéro de téléphone » proposa le jeune homme. Les espoirs de Bonnie remontèrent et un sourire éclatant vint se former sur ses lèvres.

-« Bien sûr, y'a pas de soucis »

-« Par contre marque le moi sur la main car je n'ai pas de papier » dit Trent tendant un stylo à Bonnie qui le prit et nota son numéro de portable sur la paume du jeune homme.

-« Hey voilà ! » dit Bonnie redonnant le stylo et la main de Trent en souriant.

-« Je t'envoie un message dès que je peux Miss Bennett » dit le jeune homme. Bonnie allait répondre mais la voix de Stefan la stoppa.

-« Oh Bonnie tu viens nous apporter le déjeuner ? » demanda le vampire tout en bougeant les sourcils. Bonnie fronça les sourcils, mécontente, car il était hors de question que Trent serve de déjeuner à Stefan.

-« Oui » fut la seule réponse de Bonnie qui sortit de la voiture et referma la portière. Trent regardait le nouveau venu avec intérêt, il sortit de sa voiture et sourit à Stefan qui donna un faible sourire en retour. Bonnie prit ses sachets et se dirigea vers la villa. Trent s'approcha de Stefan et lui tendit la main.

-« Je m'appelle Trent Glover » dit-il

-« Stefan Salvatore » répondit le vampire

Stefan prit la main de Trent et la serra plus fort qu'il ne le dut car le jeune homme fit une grimace avant de retirer sa main et de la frotter.

-« Sacrée poigne, tu as failli me briser les os » plaisanta Trent ne savant pas que le jeune homme devant lui l'avait fait exprès. Bonnie qui avait vu la scène de loin serra les dents et se précipité vers Stefan et Trent.

-« Oui, Stefan à une force incroyable, il ne la sent même pas » dit Bonnie donnant son plus beau sourire à Trent.

-« Au moins avec un homme comme Stefan à tes côtés tu ne risques rien, c'est rassurant » dit Trent avant de prendre le vélo de sa voiture et le donner à Bonnie.

-« Oui c'est très rassurant d'être avec lui » confirma Bonnie devant le jeune blond mais dans sa tête elle se disait que s'il savait la vrai nature de Stefan, Trent prendrait sa voiture et partirait, loin d'ici.

-« Bon en tout cas j'étais ravi de faire ta connaissance Bonnie et toi aussi Stefan, a bientôt » dit Trent, faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie. Stefan regardait partir cet homme et regarda Bonnie qui commençait à rentrer. Il suivit la jeune sorcière jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle commençait à ranger les courses qu'elle avait faites dans le frigo et dans les placards. Stefan ne dit rien mais regardait le moindre fait et geste de la petite sorcière. Bonnie sentait le regard de Stefan et se retenait de lui mettre un anévrysme.

-« Alors ? » demanda finalement le vampire.

-« Alors quoi ? » demanda à son tour la sorcière prenant un sandwich qu'elle avait acheté et commençant à le manger.

-« Ta petite rencontre avec Trent » dit Stefan levant les yeux en l'air.

-« J'ai acheté trop de course et lui, est venu à mon secours, il m'a ramené et voilà » dit Bonnie version courte.

-« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps. » fit remarquer Stefan

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Bonnie ayant peur de mal comprendre.

-« C'est ton premier jour ici et tu as déjà un crétin derrière ton joli petit … »

-« Tais-toi » dit Bonnie arrêtant Stefan en plein milieu de sa phrase pour ne pas en entendre d'avantage. « Il est juste venu m'aider, c'est tout »

-« Oh oui et il n'y'a pas eu d'échange de numéros de téléphone peut-être. 'Marque le moi sur la main car je n'ai pas de papier' « imita Stefan en prenant une voix de fillette par contre.

-« Et alors ? En quoi sa te gêne Stefan ? » Demanda Bonnie se versant maintenant un verre d'eau.

Apparemment pour une raison inconnue à Bonnie, Stefan semblait prit au dépourvu par cette question. La sorcière fixait le vampire attendant une réponse.

-« Hey ho, je t'ai posé une question » rappela la sorcière impatiente.

Stefan leva la tête « Je n'aime pas sa tête » dit enfin le vampire, ce qui fit rire Bonnie de bon cœur. Quelle excuse quand même se dit la sorcière pliée de rire. Stefan souffla mais ne dit rien, Bonnie reprit peu à peu son calme avant de dire au vampire :

-« Moi j'adore sa tête, il est super sexy je trouve »

-« Apparemment tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la définition de super sexy ,Bonnie » dit Stefan souriant de toute ses dents.

-« Bien sûr que si et cela se résume en un prénom : Trent » dit fièrement Bonnie. Stefan fit non de la tête et se leva pour montrer son corps à la sorcière.

-« ça » dit-il tout en pointant son corps « est la définition de sexy »

Bonnie se mit à rire une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas qu'en disant ceci, il avait les mêmes manières que son frère ? Peut-être même pire. La sorcière arrêta de rire quand elle sentit deux bras puissant autour de sa taille et la pousser le plus près possible à leur propriétaire.

-« A quoi tu joues Stefan ? » demanda la sorcière perturbé par la proximité de son corps et de celui de Stefan. Elle n'osait même pas regarder le visage du vampire de peur de regarder fixement les lèvres. Depuis, qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle n'arrivait plus à regarder les lèvres du vampire de peur de vouloir le prendre par le col et de poser ses lèvres de jeune femme sur celles froide du vampire. Tout ça était de la faute de Stefan, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, maintenant elle était toute gênée.

-« A quoi je joue ? »demanda Stefan innocent.

-« Tu le sais très bien » rétorqua Bonnie poussant Stefan avec ses deux mains contre la poitrine bien bâti du vampire. Mais elle n'avait pas la force pour le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait le faire mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les utiliser contre lui.

-« Non, je ne sais pas Bonnie » murmura Stefan à l'oreille de la sorcière qui frissonna face au souffle du jeune homme sur son visage. C'était dangereux, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille, elle aimait bien l'attention des jolis garçons mais là c'était flippant, c'était Stefan. L'ex de son ex-meilleure amie, le frère du connard qui a tué sa mère, sa grand-mère, un vampire. Bonnie ferma les yeux quand la main de Stefan caressa ses cheveux. Pourtant, elle les rouvrit vite et utilisa un peu de sa magie pour le pousser loin d'elle.

-« Tu sais très bien Stefan, le fait qu'un jour tu me mords le cou, l'autre jour tu m'embrasses, après tu me préviens pour ma mère et moi à ta manière, que tu me kidnappes, que tu me fais des sous-entendus, que tu fais exprès de te nourrir de sang humain, que tu prends plaisir à m'irriter et pour recommencer avec tes sous-entendus et tes flirts et envahir mon espace personnelle. » dit Bonnie tout d'un bloc « Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? » demanda la sorcière levant ses bras en l'air.

Stefan haussa les épaules et continua de sourire, il adorait quand Bonnie s'enflammait, elle était terriblement belle, son pouvoir crépitait autour d'elle. C'était une scène à voir.

-« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas le découvrir par toi-même, Bonnie » proposa Stefan avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire et de plaquer Bonnie contre le frigo et de l'embrasser. Au début elle protestait mais c'était vraiment léger. Stefan, sentait ses veines et ses dents s'allonger mais il réussit à les faire disparaître aussitôt. Il approfondit le baiser quand il obtint un gémissement de Bonnie. Il taquina la langue de la jeune femme qui en fit de même. Le baiser perdit de sa passion pour un baiser plus tendre. Stefan, se recula et sourit avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire et partir, laissant Bonnie seule toute retournée par ce baiser. Retrouvant ses esprits la sorcière serra les poings.

-« Je vais le tuer, oh oui je vais le tuer » Comment osait-il l'embrasser de cette manière ? Une fille pourrait s'y habituer même la plus réticente. Mais Bonnie n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille. On ne jouait pas avec, Oh non ! Elle n'était pas une des filles avec qui Stefan s'amusait pour ensuite boire un peu de leur sang. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi elle répondait comme ça ? Oui elle était perdue par le moment mais c'était Stefan. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement quand les lèvres du vampire étaient sur les siennes. Il fallait prendre ses distances avec lui, ne plus le laisser approcher. Ce côté 'the ripper' était bien présent, mais Bonnie allait le faire reculer. Son objectif : Que Stefan ne bois plus de sang humain et qu'il arrête de jouer avec tout le monde. Il faut briser la carapace qu'il avait forgée.

-« Je vais mettre la mission Stefan à exécution mais avant c'est après-midi plage et bronzette » dit la sorcière, rêvant au soleil, aux rouleaux de la mer et à la sieste dur le sable et rêvant du baiser avec Stefan … NON, non elle voulait dire rêvant de plan possible pour aider Stefan pour le faire arrêter de boire du sang humain. Voilà, c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. Si, si, elle le jure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapitre 6 **_terminé, alors vos impressions ? Trent est gentil non ? On le verra encore dans les prochains chapitres. Comment Bonnie va faire pour aider Stefan ? A-t-il vraiment besoin d'aide ? En tout cas, Bonnie semble être une autre dans cette ville. Elle ne veut plus penser à Mystic Falls, elle en a marre et ne veut plus se retourner. Caroline va bientôt arriver à Los Angeles que va-t-elle apporter de plus ? Je vous laisse mettre des petites ou longues reviews (que j'adore) pour voir ce que vous en avez pensés.

Désolé pour les fautes ou les mots qui manquent.

Bisous et à bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saki84 : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je ne pense pas que Caroline a apporté Damon dans sa valise mais peut-être qu'elle va être un des éléments déclencheur de quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre.

**PopGame : **Oui les questions à la fin sont fait exprès pour vous énerver (du bon côté lol) je voulais tous vous taquinez ^^. Merci pour ta review et je suis du même avis que toi, Bonnie a de la chance d'être à Los Angeles avec Stefan.

**Helene : **Merci pour ta review, oui le moment du vélo et de Stefan narguant Bonnie est drôle et je me suis inspiré de ma vie personnelle. Mon père m'a fait le même coup, je lui avais demandé de m'amener à l'esplanade le matin, le deuxième jour des vacances et il m'a dit de prendre le vélo, j'ai râlé mais je l'ai pris quand même et cinq minutes plus tard je vois mes parents et ma sœur me passer sous le nez en voiture et me klaxonnant. J'ai bien râlé lol.

**DivineSomerhalder : **Oui le baiser était Wouah lol. Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver celui de ce chapitre aussi extraordinaire. On verra bien lol.

**Johanne : **Yep le moment où il plaque Bonnie contre le frigo et l'embrasse pour la laisser seule une minutes après est assez spéciale lol. A la place de Bonnie j'aurais été frustrée.

**Loubna : **Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire et de t'avoir fait travailler tes abdos pendant une minute lol. Tes avis sont toujours les bienvenus et je les adore à chaque fois que je vois Loubna je souris déjà lol ainsi que mes autres lectrices. Je suis tellement contente que vous me suivez dans cette histoire.

**Safyra33 : **Oui il est un peu jaloux notre Stefan, qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? On le saura un peu plus tard. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (^-^)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 7 **

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diairies ne m'appartient pas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était contente, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était à Los Angeles, elle se prélassait sur la plage tranquille, faisait des petites balades sur la plage le soir. Sauf qu'hier et aujourd'hui Trent était venu avec elle. Eh oui, il lui avait envoyé des messages le soir même où elle lui avait donné son numéro. Il l'avait invité à un restaurant, au début elle ne voulait pas mais il avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait finalement cédé. Il était tellement gentil et mignon, le mec idéal. Après le petit resto, ils se sont promenés à la plage, ils ont même joués une partie de volley-ball avec des personnes. Bonnie avait bien rigolé, elle avait passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient loué des rollers. Bonnie n'était pas vraiment franche donc Trent l'avait beaucoup aidé et au bout d'une demi-heure de leçon Bonnie était à l'aise. Il lui a même payé une glace saveur pistache-chocolat, c'était sa glace préféré. Après avoir finit leur glace, Trent l'avait amené à un endroit spécial. Spécial pour lui. En effet, après avoir rendu les rollers, il l'avait emmené derrière les dunes de la plage. Ils avaient marché pendant une dizaine de minutes quand Bonnie découvrit une petite grotte sous la falaise rocheuse. Trent prit la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De l'extérieur elle paraissait petite mais de l'intérieur elle était grande.

-« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » dit le garçon.

-« Oui, c'est grand et il y'a même des couvertures et un petit feu de camp » fit remarquer Bonnie « tu habites ici » Plaisanta la jeune sorcière. Trent laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

-« Non mais je considère cette petite grotte comme ma petite cabane. J'ai découvert cet endroit il y'a 3 ans. Mes copains et moi on s'était donné rendez-vous derrière les dunes pour boire tranquillement, nous avons joué à cache-cache et j'ai trouvé cette grotte. Autant dire tout de suite que nous n'étions pas très nets. Enfin bref, j'étais tellement bien caché dans cette grotte que personne ne m'as retrouvé et finalement j'ai finit par m'endormir. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais toujours dans la grotte, j'i regardé ma montre et vu qu'il était 10h30 du matin. Je suis sortie et il faisait jour, j'ai crié après mes amis mais personnes étaient là. Finalement, je suis rentré chez moi, pour avoir une gifle magistrale par mon père et une seconde par ma mère car cela faisait deux jours que l'on me cherchait » raconta Trent avec un sourire sur le visage. Bonnie sourit aussi.

-« Eh bien, c'est une histoire amusante mais pas tellement si on remonte dans le temps »

-« Oui c'est vrai, mais maintenant quand j'ai envie d'être seul je viens ici et je pense » avoua le jeune homme.

-« Tu as bien raison » approuva la sorcière « merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit »

-« Tu es la seule personne qui sache mon petit secret » dit Trent s'asseyant par terre, il leva ensuite la tête vers Bonnie qui était toujours debout « Et toi ? » demanda t-il « quel ton secret Miss Bennett ? »

Bonnie perdit un peu son sourire mais vint s'asseoir à côté de Trent.

-« Je n'ai pas de secret »

Trent plissa les yeux et tapa le nez de Bonnie gentiment.

-« Tout le monde à des secrets, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas me le dire mais t'inquiètes, je comprends et puis je trouve sa plus attirant le fait que tu es mystérieuse » dit le jeune homme, ne quittant pas les yeux de Bonnie qui rougissait.

-« Donc tu me trouves attirante ? » flirta à son tour la sorcière. Trent sourit et caressa la joue de Bonnie qui se laissa aller vers le toucher doux que lui procurait cette caresse.

-« Si je dis non, se serait un terrible mensonge »

Avec cette phrase Trent approcha son visage près de Bonnie et sans même demander l'accord de la sorcière, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bonnie ne dit rien et se laissa aller dans le baiser tendre que lui donnait Trent. C'était … comment dire ….. pas comme elle espérait. Le baiser s'arrêta quelques secondes après. Bonnie força un sourire et Trent lui caressa à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme.

-« Tu es tellement belle » la complimenta t-il, Bonnie rougit et regarda tout autour d'elle mais pas Trent qui, lui, s'amusait de cette réaction. Soudain, les deux personnes firent un bond. Bonnie mit sa main à son cœur pendant que Trent sortit son téléphone portable.

-« Oups désolé c'est un message » dit le jeune homme, ne levant même pas les yeux pour voir si cela ne gênait pas Bonnie. Il tapa vite fait quelque chose avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de se lever. Il tendit une main à Bonnie pour qu'elle la prenne.

-« Je dois retourner chez moi, il y'a une petite urgence familiale »

Bonnie prit la main du jeune homme et donna son plus beau sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Je te ramène chez ton ami ? » demanda le garçon.

-« Si cela ne te dérange pas »

-« Bien au contraire » répliqua Trent ne lâchant pas la main de Bonnie et sortant de la grotte. Pendant les dix minutes de marche Trent tenait toujours la main de Bonnie qui ne dit rien. Le trajet était assez animé en conversation. Trent parlait de son petit frère et Bonnie écoutait. Trent lâcha la main de Bonnie quand il lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour que la jeune demoiselle s'installe à l'intérieur.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Bonnie repensait au baiser échangé dans la grotte et elle devait avouer qu'elle était déçue. Elle n'avait rien ressentit, pas de passion, pas d'étincelle rien. Pourtant, il était mignon, sympa, gentil mais elle n'avait rien ressentit. C'était comme si elle embrassait quelqu'un sur la joue pour dire bonjour. Franchement, ce baiser était nul ce n'était pas comme celui qu'elle avait échangé avec ….Non, STOP. Il ne faut surtout pas parler de cette personne, non, non. Il ne faut surtout pas imaginer ou repenser au baiser qu'elle avait eut avec …..argh non…Oh et puis zut, le baiser échangé avec Stefan.

Bonnie savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser à ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, rien que d'y penser elle en avait des frissons de plaisirs dans le dos. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ! Ce vampire la rendait dingue avec ces flirts. Il faisait exprès de l'effleurer ou de la toucher quand ils se croisaient. C'était hyper chiant mais agréable. Pourquoi se sentait –elle vivre quand Stefan l'embrassait et froide quand un beau garçon, ayant toute les qualités requises pour être un bon petit-copain ? Pourquoi ? Se demandait Bonnie fâché contre Stefan mais aussi contre elle-même.

'_Tu adores simplement qu'il soit ton égal et qu'il à un air de mauvais garçon_ 'dit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Non ce n'est pas vrai, car premièrement elle faisait tout pour l'aider à sortir de sa phase 'je bois du sang humain et je me fiche de ce que tu penses'. Bonnie discutait sans cesse avec Stefan pour qu'il arrête de boire du sang humain mais à chaque fois la conversation finissait avec Stefan faisant des allusions sexuelles. Elle avait même mit un peu de verveine dans le sang qu'il buvait mais il s'était mit en colère et l'avait épinglé par terre, lui étant au dessus d'elle, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Il lui avait clairement dit que si elle recommençait il irait chercher une jolie blonde et la viderait de son sang. Bonnie avait donc arrêté cette méthode pour lui donner des petits anévrysmes à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait mal. Au début il était en colère mais à force cela lui faisait rire. La sorcière avait donc intensifié la douleur mais le vampire savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça indéfiniment. Ou ce qu'elle pouvait faire était en vain en fin de compte mais elle n'abandonnerait pas.

-« Hé Bonnie tu es toujours présente ? » demanda soudain Trent avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Bonnie perdit le fil de ses pensées et regarda Trent, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir la villa de Stefan.

-« Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées » s'excusa un peu la sorcière.

-« Ce n'est pas grave » sourit Trent. Bonnie descendit de la voiture et remercia le garçon pour cette journée.

-« De rien, je t'envoi un message pour une prochaine sortie » dit le jeune homme avant de démarrer et de partir faisant un petite signe de la main à Bonnie qui le lui rendit. Par la suite Bonnie entra dans la villa et sentit son portable sonner. Quand elle ouvrit le message qu'elle avait reçu de Caroline, la jeune sorcière était dans la cuisine là ou Stefan était.

-« _Hey Bonnie, je suis sur la route depuis hier mais ma voiture est tombée en panne. Je te jure qu'il y'a un mauvais esprit qui ne veut pas que je te rejoigne :s. Là elle est à un garage et le gentil monsieur qui me matte de haut en bas est en train de la réparer. Tu l'auras comprit mon arrivé à Los Angeles est repoussé d'une journée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline Forbes va te rejoindre le plus vite possible. Bisous Bon-Bon je t'adore » _

_-« Hey Caroline j'espère qu'il va se dépêcher ce garagiste car une journée sans toi va me fendre le cœur. D'ici à ce que tu me rejoignes je te fais plein de gros bisous, moi aussi je t'adore fort ma belle. » _

Bonnie remit son portable dans poche quand elle eut finit d'envoyer son message, elle remarqua enfin Stefan qui la fixait durement. Bonnie fut un peu perturbé par ce regard. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait pas mit de la verveine et elle n'avait pas donné un seule anévrysme aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui ?

-« Quoi ? » demanda finalement la sorcière.

Stefan ne bougea pas et continuait de la fixer comme si elle était un extraterrestre venu pour envahir la planète Terre.

'_Ok, d'accord '_ se dit la sorcière se retournant pour aller dans le salon.

-« Je parie qu'il n'embrasse pas aussi bien que moi » dit soudain Stefan se retournant pour regarder le dos de Bonnie qui s'était arrêté. La sorcière se retourna lentement pour regarder Stefan avec des yeux accusateurs.

-« Tu oses m'espionner ? » demanda incrédule la sorcière les mains sur ses hanches

Stefan croisa les bras mais ne souriait toujours pas.

-« Pas besoin de te suivre et de vous voir pour savoir que vous vous êtes embrassé ou câliné. Son odeur est pratiquement sur toi et c'est dégoûtant » dit Stefan tout en crissant son nez de dégout pour accentuer ses dires. Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il dire ceci ?

-« Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux Stefan, et ma relation avec Trent ne te regarde pas » cracha la sorcière.

-«Bien sûr que si cela me regarde » cria Stefan perdant un peu de son calme.

-« En quoi ? » demanda Bonnie sur le même ton.

Stefan s'approcha de Bonnie qui recula un peu, elle n'aimait pas quand il perdait son sang froid, elle avait un peu peur que par colère il vienne l'attaquer et boire son sang. Stefan le vit et s'arrêta, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit un grand bol d'air. Il venait de montrer un sentiment humain même deux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais croire que tu serais jaloux » dit Bonnie à la fois triste mais aimant l'idée d'un Stefan jaloux car cela voudrait dire qu'il tient à elle non ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser ça se dit la sorcière car cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait un intérêt pour lui.

-« Moi jaloux ? » demanda Stefan avec un petit sourire « Ne te flatte pas trop Bonnie » dit le vampire un peu forcé.

-« Alors arrête de faire des réflexions qui pourraient me faire penser que tu pourrais être jaloux Stefan » répliqua la sorcière ignorant la petite pique du vampire.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui » répondit Stefan pour se défendre. Bonnie sourit comme si elle avait gagné une bataille. Stefan n'aimait pas ce sourire.

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-il confus

-« Je me tue à essayer de te faire redevenir comme avant mais en fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de lever un petit doigt. Ta nature protectrice et ton attention envers les autres reviennent naturellement pendant que 'the ripper ' semble s'éloigner peu à peu. Bien sûr, il y'a toujours tes petites remarques et tes blagues mais ce n'est pas un problème parce que tu adores au fond être un vrai âne » dit Bonnie souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le visage de Stefan devint dur et sa mâchoire se serra. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, qu'il n'était pas gentil, qu'il s'en foutait si les gens autour d'eux souffrait. Son visage devint celle du monstre qu'il était vraiment, il se dirigea vers Bonnie avec sa vitesse de vampire. Bonnie avait soudain eut peur et cette peur lui était montée au cerveau car elle n'eut pas le reflexe d'utiliser ses pouvoir mais fermer les yeux, attendant la morsure de Stefan qui ne vint pas. Au lieu d'une morsure, Bonnie sentit les lèvres de Stefan sur ses lèvres, il força le barrage de ses lèvres et entama un baiser violent, presque possessif. Bonnie sentait les crocs du vampire et inconsciemment passa sa langue sur les deux canines. Malgré la rudesse du baiser Bonnie se sentait vivante, elle aimait cette sensation et ressentait des papillons volés dans son ventre. Stefan continua ses assauts et Bonnie finit par gémir. Au son de ce gémissement, Stefan ouvrit ses yeux et vit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il voulait la mordre mais à la dernière minute ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celle de la sorcière. Il avait conscience d'être brutal et une partie de lui détestait ça, il se détestait. Sans vraiment le vouloir il poussa violement Bonnie de lui qui finit assise par terre.

Stefan regardait la sorcière par terre et son visage redevint normal, il pouvait voir la sorcière le regarder avec colère.

-« Mes actions t'ont certainement bien montrées à quel point j'étais gentil » dit sarcastique le vampire avant de disparaître en un instant.

Bonnie, elle regardait la place vide ou se trouvait Stefan quelques secondes plus tôt. Apparemment, il était au premier étage dans sa chambre car elle entendait le son de vase qui casse, d'objet jeté au sol. Bonnie se releva et réajusta son maillot. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il avait une plus grande partie de son humanité qui reprenait sa place en lui. Mais pourquoi réagit-il ainsi quand on lui dit qu'il redevenait le Stefan protecteur, se souciant des autres ? C'était une bonne chose, de quoi avait –il peur ? Bonnie se secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle soit seule un instant pour réfléchir. Or, ici n'était pas le bon endroit, pas avec tout le vacarme que faisait Stefan. La jeune sorcière partit de la villa et se dirigea à la plage pour réfléchir. Être seule.

Quand elle atteignit la plage, elle se mit vers les petits rochers et enleva ses tongs pour mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tous concernant Stefan. Il devait avoir peur de ressentir des émotions humaines, ou peut-être avait-il peur d'avoir mal de nouveau à cause d'une Elena ? Peur de redevenir quelqu'un utilisé avant une personne. Maintenant, Bonnie était sure qu'il avait été jaloux par rapport à Trent et si ce n'était pas de la jalousie c'était son côté protecteur qui avait montré le bout de son nez. Le cœur de Bonnie sauta de joie à l'idée que le vampire qui prétendait être un bad boy se souciait d'elle. Oui, c'était agréable et magnifique de voir qu'une personne tenait à vous. Puis les pensées de Bonnie revinrent à Stefan et Trent et un élément commun aux deux hommes : le baiser. Bonnie donnerait un 11/20 à Trent et 18/20 à Stefan car tout y était, la passion, l'ardeur, les étincelles, l'alchimie, les papillons, l'amo… non tout n'était pas présent, il n'y'avait pas de l'amour, si ? Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Que Stefan ressentait-il pour elle ? Il flirtait avec elle et devenait intime à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait mais ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Et question importante, Bonnie ressentait-elle quelque chose pour le vampire ? Tout était confus en elle, mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle était attirée par lui, plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Bonnie se tapa le front assez fort « Non, Bonnie, non, ne tombe pas amoureuse de cet arrogant vampire, il joue avec toi garde ça bien en tête ma grande, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. » dit tout haut la sorcière pourtant une voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était trop tard. Trop tard depuis le premier baiser.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan était énervé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui était sous son passage : vases, lampes, verres, miroir, tiroir, oreillers, matelas et même le lustre. La raison de sa colère était lui. Il redevenait faible. Il avait ressenti de la jalousie et du souci pour Bonnie et ce crétin d'humain. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir des choses pour Bonnie et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on abuse de lui pour être laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette par la suite. Il ne voulait pas redevenir un objet, un toutou. Il avait réussit à dire ce qu'il pensait à Elena et son frère, il avait réussit à éteindre ses émotions humaine, mais être en présence de Bonnie faisait revenir son côté humain sans le moindre effort de la sorcière et sans qu'il s'en aperçoit. Il avait besoin d'écrire, il avait besoin de se vider la tête mais il était hors de question qu'il pousse le bouton off de ses émotions, il devait être fort.

Stefan commença donc à écrire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment dans son journal, pendant une demi-heure il se vida la tête et ferma violement son journal quand il eut finit. Il se leva et partit à pleine vitesse se décontracter à l'esplanade. Il n'avait même pas envie de se nourrir de sang humain et de les contraindre. Non, sinon le visage de Bonnie allait le hanter comme il le faisait déjà depuis une semaine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Excusez-moi mais je dois fermer, je finirais les réparations demain matin et vous pourrez avoir votre voiture l'après-midi mademoiselle. »

-« Je suis un peu pressée, monsieur j'ai encore un jour de route à faire et j'ai déjà du retard, vous ne pouvez pas faire une petite exception ? » demanda Caroline d'un ton implorant.

-« Désolé mademoiselle mais je n'ai pas le temps » dit le garagiste.

-« S'il vous plaît » supplia Caroline tout en sautant comme une petite fille qui voulait qu'on lui achète un bonbon. L'homme avait regardé Caroline et avait vu la façon dont les seins de la jeune femme avait bougé. De suite un sourire charmeur vint sur les lèvres du garagiste, ce qui dégouta Caroline.

-« Je veux bien faire une exception pour toi ma belle si en échange tu ….. » L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Caroline le prit par le col et le souleva en l'air.

-« AAAhhhhh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi bordeeell » hurla l'homme complètement paniqué et faisant aller ses jambes en l'air.

-« Bon je voulais pas en arriver là mais tu m'as poussé à bout, donc voilà » commença Caroline tout en fixant l'homme dans les yeux. Les pupilles de Caroline s'agrandirent « tu vas gentiment me réparer ma voiture et le plus vite possible, et tu ne dragueras plus jamais une jolie femme car tu es marié, est-ce clair ? » demanda Caroline et lâchant l'homme.

-« Je vais réparer votre voiture le plus vite possible et je ne draguerais plus des jolie femmes car je suis marié » répéta bêtement le garagiste avant de se mettre au travail.

Caroline soupira, c'était vraiment trop cliché. Un garagiste qui propose un paiement en nature alors que l'anneau à son doigt gauche doit justement lui rappeler qu'il ne doit pas faire ça. C'était écœurant, la femme de cet homme mérite vraiment mieux.

La jeune blonde mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et commença à écrire des messages. Après-demain elle serait à Los Angeles, elle retrouverait sa meilleure amie et pourra commencer sa nouvelle vie comme Bonnie l'avait fait. Caroline reçut un message d'une certaine personne et le lit :

-« _En partant avec Bonnie tu tires une croix sur notre amitié, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as déçue, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous deux, vous êtes rayé de ma vie » _

Caroline eut quand même mal à son cœur en lisant le message d'Elena, comme quoi Damon avait beau briser le cou de Jérémy, transformer et tuer Vicki, se servir de Bonnie quitte à la tuer ses actions étaient moins TERRIBLE que l'action de Caroline qui est de prendre un break à Los Angeles. La blonde se donna quand même la peine de répondre ce texte avant de partir à l'hôtel

_-« Merci de me faire ce grand honneur et je vais faire comme Stefan et Bonnie, je vais aussi te faire ce grand honneur de te quitter. Allez sans rancune xD » _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Damon écoutait la sérénade que faisait Elena par rapport à Caroline qui quittait Mystic Falls. Il regardait la brune qui faisait les cents pas et crachait tout son venin sur Bonnie et Caroline. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la brune soit aussi cruelle envers ses meilleures amies. Mais ce qui choqua encore plus Damon fut Elena disant que 'Son' Stefan était partie lui aussi.

-« Ton Stefan ? » demanda Damon, la voix dure, brisant le monologue de la brune.

-« Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » se défendit Elena s'approchant de Damon et caressant le visage du vampire « tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'ai choisit » rajouta la brune avant de l'embrasser.

Damon laissa couler encore une fois car en effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elena le disait. Il savait qu'Elena l'aimait lui et non Stefan. Il en était persuadé, elle n'était pas comme Katherine. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que dans les paroles de Bonnie et Stefan, il y'avait une part de vérité. Et plus il regardait Elena, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et de l'image qu'il s'était faite d'elle. Elle devenait différente et il n'était plus vraiment sûr de lui. Elle n'était plus la Elena dont il était tombé amoureux. Et si elle ne revenait pas comme avant c'est-à-dire brave, courageuse et altruiste, les qualités qui l'avaient attiré vers elle alors il allait devoir prendre les mesures nécessaires. A cause de son égoïsme, il avait perdu son frère mais il devait avouer qu'il en était la cause en partie. Pareil pour Bonnie, pour Elena il avait du tuer sa mère. Pour se faire aimer d'Elena, il blessait plusieurs personnes. Pour l'amour d'Elena, il avait tourné le dos et trahi son frère. Pour l'amour d'Elena il s'isolait, il tuait. Tout ça pour Elena. Elena Gilbert.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà la fin de ce septième chapitre, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration et j'en suis désolée (-_-) je ne suis pas très fière mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu obtenir, dans la foulée j'ai mon huitième chapitre aussi que je posterais plus tard. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour les autres chapitres car j'ai quelques idées. J'espère avoir vos avis quand même. Désolé pour les fautes.

Bisous tout le monde et bonne journée ou soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

**CamCam : **Moi aussi j'aime Stefan jaloux. Trent va faire plus souvent son apparition dans les futurs chapitres, on le connaître un peu mieux et on verra bien s'il a quelque chose à cacher hi hi. Merci pour ta review.

**Saki84 : **Tu auras la réponse à ta question en fin de chapitre concernant Damon s'il va rejoindre son frère à Los Angeles. Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies adoré le septième chapitre.

**Helene : **Merci pour tes reviews, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton inondation, merci de défandre Amandine6938. Je savais que ce n'était pas réellement elle car j'ai eu ce même problème il y'a plusieurs mois. La vraie Amandine6938 m'a avertit que ce n'était pas elle et quand j'ai lu cette review il y'à trois jours j'ai rigolé en voyant que le vrai auteur fasse ce coup-là encore une fois, pensant que j'allais être une idiote et croire que c'était Amandine6938. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et place à la lecture du chapitre 8.

**Mimi : **Trent n'a pas de petite-amie mais quelque chose de mystérieuse plane sur ce personnage. Elena pour l'instant joue le rôle de la garce, celle qui veut l'attention de tout le monde mais peut-être qu'elle ouvrira les yeux en voyant que tout les gens qu'elle aimait sont partis loin d'elle à cause d'elle. Merci pour ton com.

**Loubna : **Bien sûr que oui j'ai ris en lisant ton commentaire (comme à chaque fois). Alors pour répondre à ta question avec le lustre, Stefan est tellement énervé qu'il jette les vases en l'air et à travers la pièce, l'un des vases touche le lustre qui se casse (dans ma tête je l'imaginais comme ça). Quand tu m'as laissé ton commentaire je me suis imaginé Stefan en train de sauter pour donner un coup de poing au lustre et j'ai ris pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Trent n'embrasse pas comme une merde, il à quand même eut la moyenne mdr, mais comparé à notre Stefan il fallait de la marge lol. Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours un bon moment quand je les lis.

**EmLam **: Merci pour ton commentaire et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu as du retard. Au moins tu laisses une review pour laisser une trace de ton passage. Trent est quand même prétencieux de l'embrasser comme ça mais heureuselment Bonnie ne sent rien vu qu'elle lui donne un 11/20 mdr. Côté romantique il n'y'a donc pas trop à s'en faire. Voici donc le 8 eme chapitre.

**Safyra33 : **Merci, merci pour ta review, je crois que tu vas être contente car Caroline est arrivé à Los Angeles dans ce chapitre. Oui ce n'est pas possible d'être parfait que ça cache quelque chose mais quoi ? Hé hé, il faudra le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres.

**Johanne : **Je tiens à te remercier pour ton message d'encourageant quand j'ai eu la review de l'auteur qui usurpe l'identité de Amandine6938. J'ai reçu un message privé de l'auteur Amandine6938 qui m'a dit de te dire ceci _:__** « **__Johanne: C'est tout à ton honneur de défendre WhiteBlackGrey. Sache que je ne suis en rien responsable de la plus que désagréable review qu'elle a reçut. Je n'écris jamais en anonyme et je respecte absolument tout les auteurs et ce qu'ils écrivent. J'ai vraiment une tolérance zéro pour ce genre de chose et j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries! Bref juste pour te dire qu'hier tu t'es défoulée sur moi pour rien, que quelqu'un s'amuse à utiliser mon pseudo pour envoyer ce genre de méchanceté. Mais bon je ne t'en veux de ta review, comme je l'ai dit c'est tout à ton honneur de défendre WhiteBlackGrey, je voulais seulement que tu sois au courant. Bises._

_Amandine6938."_

J'ai reçu un deuxième message de Amandine6938 qui me disais que tu avais laissé un deuxième message pour t'excuser car tu avais comprit que ce n'était pas elle. Comme le dit Amandine6938, elle ne t'en veut pas pour ceci donc ne culpabilise pas lol. Je suis flattée que tu ais prit ma défense. Cela me touche beaucoup. Maintenant oublions cette histoire et reprenons notre vie calme d'auteur, de lectrice.

**Maintenant je vais encore faire un petit speech pour l****'usurpatrice d'identité, ****vous n****'avez certainement pas comprit, que ce site est un site communautaire où les gens mettent leurs histoires et écrivent ce qu'ils veulent. Si j'ai envie de faire d'Elena une garce et bien elle sera une garce :-) Si j 'ai envie de mettre Bonnie, Caroline avec Damon ou Stefan, et bien je le fais :-) Vous qui aimez tant Elena, faites donc une histoire sur elle avec ce que vous voulez, lisez des histoires la concernant et puis basta. Vos actes sont lâches, se cacher derrière le pseudo de quelqu'un est sincèrement … Gamin. Je ne vais pas suivre votre conseil et je vais continuer à me ridiculiser en publiant mes chapitres. Le ridicule ne tue pas comme on dit. Maintenant, au plaisir de ne jamais revoir l'une de vos review … **

_Place maintenant à l'histoire pour celles qui veulent lire la suite. A l__'avenir si jamais j'ai un message de ce genre, je ne prendrais même plus la peine de répondre ou dire quelque chose. Je n'aime pas me répéter et puis si cela fait plaisir à cette personne. Qui suis-je pour l'en priver ?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiendra jamais, ni les personnages.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était revenue de sa petite balade nocturne de la plage. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchie par rapport à Stefan et elle était venue à une conclusion. Stefan redevenait l'ancien Stefan mais avait trouvé gout à être arrogant et plus sombre. Bonnie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer cela, car toutes les aventures que Stefan avait vécu faisaient de lui la personne qu'il était maintenant. Il n'était pas complètement 'the ripper' et ni le Stefan douillet et gnangnan. Non. Il était un mélange des deux. Une parfaite combinaison entre le blanc et le noir. Avant il réprimait son côté vampire avec beaucoup d'effort, étant même malheureux de sa condition, il n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être un monstre. Et puis Klaus et venu et à libérer le monstre enfoui depuis longtemps ce qui a causé un désastre chez Stefan. Ne pensant plus qu'à boire, tuer, boire, tuer. Et maintenant, il acceptait l'idée d'être un vampire, ayant des sentiments humains. Bonnie n'aurait jamais dû avoir la prétention à ce qu'il redevienne comme avant. C'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir qu'il refoule son côté vampirique. Il était un vampire, un être avec des envies de meurtres, de sang. C'était sa nature et le fait qu'il ne sort pas tout les soirs et tue des personnes étaient déjà un gros effort. Bonnie avait comprit cela mais aussi autre chose. Elle était dangereusement attirée par ce nouveau Stefan mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tomber dans ce piège car malgré les baisers échangés, il se servait peut-être d'elle. Mais ses baisers étaient tellement torrides.

Elle savait que c'était idiot mais c'était la vérité. Elle aimait le contact des lèvres du vampire sur les siennes. Quand il l'embrassait, elle ressentait comme un feu, un brasier l'enflammer. Son corps frémissait de plaisirs et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Avec Trent ce n'était pas du tout comme ça, c'était froid, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle s'en voulait car Trent était un garçon gentil et adorable.

Bonnie entra dans la villa et toqua à la porte de Stefan mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle décida d'entrer et vit le carnage qu'il avait provoqué. Tout était en désordre, des bouts de verres jonchaient le sol, des plumes d'oreiller aussi. La pièce était en dessus dessous. Bonnie vit sur le lit le journal de Stefan. Elena lui avait dit qu'il écrivait aussi pour se rappeler du passé et des événements importants. Bonnie était tenté de le lire, peut-être qu'il écrivait des choses sur elle, peut-être même il avait écrit comment il se sentait d'elle. S'il se servait d'elle, s'il ressentait des choses lui aussi. Bonnie s'approcha de plus en plus du lit et prit le livre entre ses mains. La curiosité la rongeait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Elle allait ouvrir le livre mais le jeta sur le lit quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. La sorcière courut vers sa chambre et s'enferma dedans. Elle savait que dans sa discrétion elle ne l'était pas du tout car si c'était Stefan il l'aurait entendu courir de sa chambre à la sienne. Le cœur de Bonnie battait à une vitesse folle mais elle se calma quand elle entendit la porte claquer une deuxième fois et une troisième fois. La sorcière sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour voir qu'elle avait mal refermé la porte et que le vent s'était levé. Bonnie fit un soupir de soulagement avant de fermer la porte bien comme il faut et de retourner dans sa chambre faire un bon dodo. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la chambre de Stefan pour lire son journal car le vampire pouvait rentrer à tout moment et la surprendre. Elle verrait ça un autre jour quand Caroline serait là et avec un peu de chance, la blonde serait là demain en fin de soirée.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveilla le lendemain, elle était fraichement sortie de la salle de bain et prenait maintenant son petit-déjeuner. Stefan n'était pas rentré car il n'était pas là. Bonnie s'inquiétait un peu pour le vampire. Elle avait peut-être blessé ses susceptibilités? Elle se sentait fautive et priait pour qu'il revienne le plus vite possible. La sorcière avait reçu un message de Trent lui disant si elle voulait sortir aujourd'hui mais Bonnie n'avait pas envie de le voir aujourd'hui. Elle voulait rester un peu à la villa regarder la télévision et manger des glaces. C'était son planning de l'après-midi. Elle voulait attendre bien sagement devant la télévision le retour de Stefan et l'arrivée de Caroline.

Toute la matinée la sorcière avait préparé un bon petit repas rien que pour elle. D'habitude elle avait horreur de faire ça et surtout pas le temps mais là c'était tout autre chose. En plus se régaler en ayant fait soi-même son repas était jouissif. Par contre faire la vaisselle l'était moins.

La jeune sorcière était maintenant devant lé télévision, le problème c'est qu'il n'y'avait rien de beau à la télé et il n'y'avait de DVD. Donc les pensées de Bonnie finirent par un certain journal d'une certaine personne. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas moral de faire ça, ce n'était pas bien. Si elle avait un journal, elle n'aimerait pas du tout que quelqu'un le lise. Mais si cette personne ne le savait pas? Alors elle ne serait pas au courant (logique!) et pas en colère. Sans le savoir les jambes de Bonnie l'avaient mené dans la chambre de Stefan. Le journal était encore sur le lit. L'appelant pour qu'elle l'ouvre. Bonnie fit un soupir avant de se diriger vers le journal et de l'ouvrir. Ca y'est, elle l'avait ouvert, sa décision était prise. Apparemment, cela devait être un nouveau car il n'y'avait qu'une vingtaine de pages. A chaque page il y'avait une date et un titre. Bonnie décida de lire un peu et pour ne pas de faire surprendre elle scanda un sort qui lui permettait de bloquer l'entrée à n'importe quel vampire dans la villa tout le temps que Bonnie serait dedans et suffisamment concentrée pour bloquer l'accès.

Le sort étant en place, la première page étant sous ses yeux, la lecture put commencer:

_La trahison, 28 Septembre 2011,_

_Je le savais, je m'en doutais. Damon et Elena sont ensemble. Elena est avec Damon, elle se laisse embrasser par mon frère et ne cache plus sa relation avec lui. La rage est en moi, je la sens et elle veut me dominer. Cette rage me pousse à vouloir tuer à vouloir massacrer. En premier Elena ou devrais-je dire Katherine. Pourquoi? Car cette chipie est comme elle. Elle m'a manipulé, elle a manipulé Damon. Sauf qu'Elena est beaucoup plus forte, elle n'est pas un vampire et ne peux utiliser la compulsion alors que Katherine usait de ce petit tour de passe-passe. Il faut reconnaître que c'est incroyable, il faut accorder cela à Elena. Il semble que ma petite aventure avec Klaus m'ai fait ouvrir les yeux sur Elena, sur mon frère. Je fais tout pour lui, pour Damon. Je me suis échangé contre le sang de Klaus pour qu'il vive. Et lui me récompense en me volant Elena. Il ne voit pas qu'elle le manipule, que depuis le début elle nous as manipulé. Elle attirait Damon vers elle tout doucement tout en lui disant à chaque fois, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme moi elle M'aimait. Sauf que si! L'aime t-elle vraiment? Je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute mais pourquoi continue t-elle de me regarder comme elle le faisait quand nous étions ensemble? Pourquoi veut-elle que je redevienne comme avant? Dans ses yeux je peux voir la même lueur que celle de Katherine dans les siens. L'indécision, l'envie, le désir, la manipulation, la luxure. Je me sens trahit, sali. J'ai mal, je souffre mais je dois recouvrir ma blessure, je ne dois pas laisser mes émotions humaines reprendre le dessus. Plus jamais je ne me sacrifierais pour quelqu'un, car si à la fin je suis blessé et humilié et rejeté à quoi bon? J'ai pu voir ce que je n'avais pas voulu voir: mon frère et Elena ensemble m'oubliant, me faisant mal, réduisant mes sentiments à l'état de miettes comme si ils n'avaient aucune valeurs. Maintenant je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Rendre leur vie de parfait 'couple' un enfer comme Damon le faisait au début. Repousser tout le monde pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette trahison, cette douleur' _

Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle savait que Stefan souffrait mais pas à ce point. La jeune sorcière tourna les pages et lit un autre passage.

_L'écœurement, 12 Octobre 2011,_

_Cela fait 15 jours que Damon et Elena sont ensemble. Ils me dégoutent, surtout elle. Ses étalages d'affection quand elle est sûre que je regarde sont à vomir. Elle le fait exprès, dès que j'entre dans une pièce elle se met à embrasser Damon. Ce n'est pas si elle se jetterait sur Damon et le déshabillerait quand j'entre dans une pièce. Le pauvre crétin qui me sert de frère est trop aveugle pour voir le manège de cette garce. Oui une garce, c'est l'insulte qui lui correspond bien. Il n'y'a pas que Damon qu'elle manipule. Il y'a Caroline, la pauvre elle ne voit rien du tout. L'autre jour la garce lui à carrément planté un coup de couteau dans le dos. J'ai presque eut mal au cœur pour Caroline, elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est une brave fille, prête à tout pour protéger la garce même si cela lui coûte. Ensuite, n'oublions pas Bonnie. Elle me fait de la peine la pauvre sorcière!. Elle est pire que Caroline pour ce qui est de protéger la garce. J'ai toujours été serviable pour Bonnie et l'aidant même avec ses pouvoirs, c'est une fille sympa mais trop naïve. Elle ne voit pas que la garce ne voit en elle que la magie pour la protéger. Je dois avouer que j'ai terriblement envie de voir le jour ou Bonnie comprends et décide de tourner le dos à la garce mais je crois que je ne le verrais jamais. Enfin bref, la garce m'écœure. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle? Question stupide avec une réponse stupide. _

Bonnie sa mordit sa langue, comme quoi il ne fallait jamais dire jamais car le Jour ou elle a tourné le dos à Elena était venu. La jeune sorcière voulait en savoir plus sur les sentiments de Stefan et décida de lire encore un peu.

_Conversation au Grill, 23 Octobre 2011, _

_J'ai perdu patience et j'ai mordue Bonnie. C'est de sa faute, elle croit que j'ai peur d'elle. Idée absurde et je me suis senti obligé de le lui prouver. J'ai entendu sa conversation avec Caroline et la garce. Caroline et la garce se plaignaient de mon manque de politesse envers elles-mêmes. C'est vrai qu'avec Caroline j'y vais un peu fort mais temps qu'elle sera du côté de Katherine numéro 2, elle est du camp adverse. Et puis c'est marrant de l'énerver. Quand Bonnie est sortie du Grill je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire peur et de l'emmener dans la forêt. De là comme à son habitude elle lance des petites piques, et bla bla bla et puis je m'énerve et je fonce vers elle. Mes crocs sont sortit et je me suis frayé un chemin vers son cou puis je l'ai mordue. Son sang est exquis, le sang d'une sorcière est plus puissant et délicieux. J'aurais tellement voulu tout boire mais c'est Bonnie qui était entre mes bras. J'ai finit par reculer, elle s'était évanoui. J'avais prit un peu plus que prévu mais pourquoi m'en vouloir? C'est son sang! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai raccompagné chez elle avec sa voiture. Pas besoin d'invitation car j'étais le seul vampire à qui elle avait assez confiance pour me laisser entrer. Je me sens un peu spécial, Damon, lui, n'aura jamais l'autorisation, elle le déteste. Maintenant, elle n'aurait plus confiance en moi mais c'est trop tard ! Je la pose sur son lit, elle à une belle chambre, elle lui correspondait bien. Je la regarde un instant. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Elle est tellement fragile, je pourrais la tuer en une seconde. Je lui ai dit que la garce était en train de l'utiliser mais elle ne m'a pas cru. C'est triste mais c'est de sa faute. Le jour ou elle ouvrira les yeux, elle tombera de haut sans que personne ne puisse la rattraper. Moi? Non je ne la rattraperai pas car moi personne ne m'a rattrapé._

Elle savait que Stefan parlait d'elle dans son journal et voilà la preuve. Ce qu'elle avait retenu d'important sur ce passage fut que Stefan la trouvait mignonne. Non pas que ça non plus, le fait qu'il adore son sang aussi. Bonnie frissonna, elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène. La jeune femme regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était un peu plus de quinze heures. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait encore lire mais elle voulait vraiment connaître ce que Stefan pensait du jour où elle a ouvert les yeux. Bonnie feuilleta les pages et retomba sur un titre particulier.

_Un baiser, 24 Octobre 2011, _

_Aujourd'hui je suis allé voir Caroline, la garce et Bonnie. Elles étaient assises sur les bancs à l'extérieur. Je voulais voir Bonnie et voir si elle avait parlé de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. La connaissant non car elle était trop fière. Et j'ai raison, de loin je pouvais voir qu'elle portait un joli foulard pour cacher les deux petites morsures. Un sourire c'était poser sur mon visage. Elle avait les traces de MA morsure sur SON cou. Cette pensée me donnait des frissons de plaisirs. Je me suis approché des filles et tout de suite après les avoirs salués Caroline se lève et me donne la leçon. Elle est marrante quand elle réagit comme et une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'intimider. La garce se lève et me fait à son tour la morale "Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Caroline bla bla bla" Elle est soulante, je me suis approché d'elle et là tout de suite Bonnie se lève pour me dire que si je faisais un pas de plus, j'aurais un joli anévrisme. J'ai laissé coulé et suis parti tout en faisant une remarque sur le foulard de Bonnie. Le regard qu'elle me lance est rempli de colère. Elle est sexy comme ça. Elle mérite que je l'énerve plus. C'est ce que j'ai fait, en lui envoyant des messages en cours mais la petite maline à éteint son portable. Un sourire satisfait était venu sur ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, comme j'avais envie de me lever la prendre par le bras et l'emmener dehors pour qu'on parle. J'ai demandé à Alaric si je pouvais sortir tôt en lui racontant un mensonge qui incluait Bonnie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Enfin bref, je l'ai emmené au parking et l'ai confronté sur la petite morsure. Une fois de plus elle est en colère et j'adore ça. Elle m'envoi valser contre un arbre, par contre je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Et puis j'ai cette soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Cela ne date pas de maintenant, j'ai toujours étais attiré par elle. J'ai cédé à mon envie et je l'ai embrassé. J'ai ressenti une agréable sensation, c'était magique. J'avais envie de recommencer mais je me suis abstenue. De toute façon j'aurais d'autre occasion..._

Bonnie arrêta son intéressante lecture car elle sentait quelqu'un forçait la barrière. Elle referma le journal de Stefan et le remit sur le lit. Elle sortit de la chambre de Stefan et descendit les escaliers. La barrière faiblissait mais c'était bon elle n'était plus dans la chambre du jeune vampire. Puis, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Bonnie trouvait ça étrange que Stefan frappa à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde croisant les bras.

-"Caroline" dit Bonnie

-"Qui d'autre?" demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire.

-"Pourquoi tu frappes à la porte, tu peux entrer les propriétaires ne sont plus de ce monde" dit Bonnie un peu ennuyé.

-"Stefan les as tué?" demanda la blonde fronçant les sourcils.

-"Non, le propriétaire est mort de vieillesse et c'était quelqu'un de sa famille." expliqua Bonnie.

-"Comment cela se fait que j'ai été repoussé par une barrière alors?" demanda la blonde "je pourrais croire que je ne suis pas la bienvenue" dit-elle avec un sourire.

-"J'ai utilisé la magie pour me prévenir de l'arrivé d'un vampire" dit Bonnie sans aller plus loin dans l'explication.

-"Ah prévenir mon arrivé' dit Caroline toujours avec le sourire.

-"Oui' mentit Bonnie laissant Caroline entrer avec ses bagages.

-"Il y'a encore deux sacs dans la voiture" dit la blonde. Bonnie se dirigea vers la voiture de la blonde et prit les deux derniers sacs et entra dans la villa.

-"Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue" dit la jeune sorcière posant les sacs en bas de l'escalier ou Caroline avait posé les trois premiers.

-"Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un changement radical d'air et d'être loin de Klaus, Elena et les autres." dit Caroline enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

-"Tu sais que Stefan est ici au moins" dit Bonnie avec un sourire.

-"Je préfère mille fois les remarques de Stefan que la présence d'Elena." dit Caroline passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-"Heureux d'apprendre que tu m'estimes plus qu'Elena" dit Stefan entrant dans la villa. En voyant Stefan le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier soir, depuis la petite dispute. Caroline regardait à présent Stefan qui croisait les bras et avait son dos contre le mur.

-"Tu as trouvé un hôtel pour vivre à Los Angeles?" demanda Stefan pour torturer la blonde et lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

-"Non mais cette villa me convient parfaitement" répondit Caroline ignorant le sentiment d'être une intruse.

Stefan décroisa les bras et ne s'appuyait plus sur le mur pour s'avancer en face de Caroline.

-"Y'a plus de place" répondit Stefan.

-"Menteur" répondirent Caroline et Bonnie en même temps.

-"Bon d'accord je ne voulais pas être plus direct mais en fait il n'y'a plus de place pour toi Caroline" dit Stefan prenant un air faussement désolé.

-"Stefan a un sens de l'humour, il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il est content que tu sois là" dit Bonnie tout en ayant un sourire satisfait à Stefan.

-"Bien sûr que je blague je suis transporté de joie, mon visage l'exprime bien" dit Stefan d'une voix calme et presque inexpressif. Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air et Caroline haussa les épaules et décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Stefan.

-"Dans ce cas je vais tout de suite m'installer, merci Stefan je suis trop contente" dit Caroline vraiment excité avant de prendre trois valises et de demander à Bonnie de prendre les deux autres. La jeune sorcière suivit sa meilleure amie et lui montra la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Stefan était le seul en bas regardant les filles monter. Un petit sourire aux lèvres prit place. Il n'allait pas mentir, il était content que Caroline soit ici. Bonnie et Caroline avaient enfin ouvert leurs yeux. Elena devait se sentir délaissé et surtout furieuse. Et rien que d'imaginer Elena furieuse le rendait heureux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie aidait Caroline à ranger ses affaires tout en entretenant une discussion.

-"Tu n'es pas trop déçue d'avoir quitté Mystic Falls?" demanda Bonnie tout en rangeant les hauts de Caroline.

-"Non au contraire; Pourquoi?" demanda la blonde.

-"Moi j'ai quitté Mystic Falls car je n'avais plus personne pour moi, Elena est une autre personne et c'était trop, je n'en pouvais plus mais toi tu as encore ta mère qui est là-bas. Il y'a Matt et Tyler et puis tu es bien vu de tout le monde." expliqua Bonnie se sentant un peu coupable du choix de Caroline. Apparemment, la blonde savait comment se sentait Bonnie car elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

-"Bonnie Bennett, ne te sens pas coupable car je suis partie de Mystic Falls. C'était mon choix, j'en avais marre de l'égoïsme d'Elena, de Klaus et de ses frères, marre de vivre avec une appréhension. Si je suis venue ici c'est parce que je le voulais" dit déterminée la blonde. Bonnie se sentait touchée, elle était vraiment contente que Caroline vienne ici. Elle avait une meilleure amie à qui elle pourrait se confier, et à qui elle pourrait avoir pleinement confiance. Et Caroline pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Elle serait la pour la blonde.

-"Sinon la cohabitation avec Stefan cela se passe bien?" demanda Caroline curieuse. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Si elle disait que Stefan l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois et qu'elle avait apprécié le baiser la blonde tomberait des nus. Et ensuite elle essayera de caser les deux ensembles. Oui et puis ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter car le vampire était en bas et pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-"Assez bien et puis de toute façon l'après-midi et le soir je ne reste pas dans la villa. Je vais à la plage faire une petite balade le soir et l'après-midi je suis avec Trent." dit la belle femme.

-"Qui est ce Trent?" demanda Caroline intéressé.

-"Je l'ai rencontré en début de semaine et il m'a aidé, depuis il m'envoi des messages et on sort" dit Bonnie avec un petit sourire. Caroline tapa joyeusement la bras de Bonnie.

-"Il y'a eu plus je crois" analysa la blonde.

-"Il m'a montré une grotte sous les falaises, un endroit à lui et il m'a embrassé" avoua Bonnie rougissant un peu.

-"Alors tu as trouvé ça comment? Un baiser chaud? Un baiser tempéré? Un baiser Froid? Ou alors un baiser Glacé? Demanda la curieuse jeune femme blonde.

-"Bien ce n'était pas trop le top, en fait j'ai rien ressentit." dit Bonnie

-"Rien ressentit du tout, comme dans vide? Aucune sensation? Aucuns papillons? Aucunes étincelles? Rien de chez rien?" demanda stupéfaite Caroline.

-"Non rien de chez rien" confirma Bonnie.

-"C'est que ce n'est pas le bon" dit Caroline

-"C'est ce que je me suis dit"

-"Ouais car le bon c'est celui qui t'embrasse avec passion, quand tu ressens des papillons danser dans ton ventre. Quand tu ressens une petite étincelle qui va t'enflammer par la suite et te transformer en une vraie torche de désir, de passion" dit Caroline avec intensité et euphorie. Bonnie se mit à rire mais elle s'arrêta net car ce que venait de décrire Caroline, c'était à peu près ce qu'elle ressentait pour Stefan et ses baiser. Cela ne voulait pas dire amoureuse. Elle était attirée par Stefan mais pas amoureuse. Attirance et amour sont deux choses différentes et puis être dans une relation avec Stefan était hors de question, inimaginable, inconcevable. Pour ça elle allait devoir mettre de la distance entre eux, répliquer quand il envahissait son espace personnelle.

-"Quoi?" demanda Caroline.

-"Rien" répliqua Bonnie de suite abandonnant ses pensées. Jamais elle ne se risquerait dans une relation avec un vampire. D'ailleurs pourquoi y penser?

-"En tout cas j'aimerais visiter dès demain et rencontrer ce Trent" dit la blonde en finissant de ranger tout.

-"Pas de problème demain je t'emmène à l'esplanade et après une petite après-midi avec Trent s'il est disponible" proposa Bonnie.

-"Pas de soucis, je suis Ok" répondit Caroline.

Bonnie sourit et prit son amie dans ses bras "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là et je ne le dirais jamais assez"

-"Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse" répondit Caroline tout en rendant l'étreinte et en laissant Bonnie sortir de sa chambre après cette marque d'affection.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit sandwich, elle avait bien mangé ce midi donc il fallait manger léger. Quand elle eut terminé elle se dirigea au salon et s'installa devant la télévision. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle reçu un texto de Trent:

-"_Voudrais-tu sortir demain après-midi?" _

_-"Oui, cela ne te dérange pas si ma meilleure amie vient avec nous? Elle aimerait te rencontrer. Elle vient juste de venir." _

Bonnie attendit plusieurs minutes avant la réponse de Trent.

-"_Pas de problème, elle doit être une bonne personne" _

_-"Oui mais la confirmation te viendras demain, allez bonne nuit" _

_-"Ok, merci à toi aussi rêve de moi ^^" _

Bonnie ne voulait pas répondre car elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'allait certainement pas rêver de lui malheureusement...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Je t'ai vu et entendu" se fit entendre une voix dure.

-"Non ce n'est pas vrai ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" répondit une voix désespéré

-"Alors que faisais Elijah près de toi? Pourquoi le regardais-tu avec des yeux de biche? Pourquoi quand je suis arrivé tes lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes? Pourquoi jouais-tu avec ses cheveux? Je peux savoir pourquoi?" rugit Damon, furieux d'avoir vu Elena près d'Elijah presque tendre avec lui.

-"Arrête d'inventer Damon, il n'y'a rien entre moi et Elijah. Il est mon ami. Ta jalousie est rengaine" dit la brune exaspérée.

-"D'INVENTER ?" hurla Damon "j'ai bien vu la scène et j'ai tout entendu tu as clairement dit, je cite 'je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi moi aussi'" dit Damon

-"C'était une ruse pour qu'il me donne son plan" se défendit Elena.

-"Une ruse?" demanda Damon exaspéré "une ruse, donc tu allais l'embrasser, tu lui à dit que tu avais des sentiments par simple ruse?"

Elena ne répondit pas, ses lèvres formaient une ligne mince parfaite. Damon n'en pouvait plus, il n'y croyait pas du tout.

-"Stefan est parti, Bonnie est parti et Caroline aussi. Tu manques à ce point d'attention que tu cours après quelqu'un d'autre? Cela ne te plaît pas d'avoir que l'attention d'un gars? Maintenant que Stefan est partit tu dois certainement te dire qu'il faut refaire un triangle amoureux pour être le centre d'attention, pour que l'on se bat pour toi. Mais tu sais quoi Elena? J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus. Tu n'es plus la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de Katherine maintenant. Va donc vers Elijah, je m'en fiche. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie mais celle là c'est la pire. J'ai tourné mon dos à Stefan pour toi, j'ai tourné le dos à mon propre frère." aboya Damon faisant les cents pas. -"J'ai signé l'arrêt de mort de la mère à Bonnie, j'ai tué pour toi alors que tu ne le mérites même pas ça." finit Damon.

Elena avait la bouche grande ouverte. Comment Damon osait-il lui dire ça? Il lui avait courut après depuis deux ans maintenant et là qu'elle était avec lui, il la laissait tombé? Elle n'avait pas changé. Il mentait. A cet instant elle ressentait de la haine du mépris pour ce qu'il lui disait. Elle finit donc par la gifler de toutes ses forces.

-"Je t'interdis de ma parler comme ça!" dit-elle. Cependant, Damon n'allait pas se retenir, son visage se transforma et ses crocs apparurent il épingla Elena au sol et lui montra ses crocs.

-"Je ne vais pas te mettre en pièce car tu ne le mérites même pas mais si tu recommences à me parler de cette manière je te jure que ton sang recouvrira tout le tapis qui est en dessous de toi, c'est clair?" demanda le vampire se relevant brusquement d'Elena quand elle fit un signe de tête sous la terreur qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Damon retrouva son calme et regardait Elena qui se relevait lentement en tenant son cou.

-"Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça" dit la brune.

-"Ah bon tu vas appeler ton petit Elijah pour qu'il me tue? Et après tu essayeras de séduire Klaus ou Kol pour les faire s'entre-tuer?" demanda sarcastique Damon. "Parce que c'est la bonne tactique Miss Manipulatrice. De toute façon cela m'est égal car je m'en vais moi aussi"

-"Quoi?" demanda Elena outrée.

-"Tu m'as très bien compris, je pars d'ici. Je vais rejoindre Stefan et essayer de me faire pardonner. Mon frère est plus important que toi, il aurait du l'être dès le départ." dit Damon avant de sortir à vitesse de vampire laissant Elena fulminer de colère.

Il avait une petite idée ou son frère pouvait bien se trouver. A chaque fois qu'il voulait être seul, Stefan allait à la villa près de la plage. Mais Stefan n'allait plus être seul car Damon allait tout lui expliquer, il allait se faire pardonner. Ce n'était pas son genre mais il le devait bien. Après, il allait envoyer un message à Bonnie et Caroline pour leur dire pardon. Il ne savait pas ou Bonnie était, ainsi que Caroline mais certainement que la blonde l'avait rejoint. Elena lui avait enlevé son frère et le peu d'amis qu'il avait mais il allait s'assurer de tout réparer. Surtout sa relation avec son frère. Donc bonjour Los Angeles pensa le vampire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 8, Damon quitte Elena pour aller rejoindre Stefan. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Le chapitre 9 est terminé lui aussi mais j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Mimi : **Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai cassé le Damon/Elena car Damon avait déjà des doutes dans le chapitre précédent et il s'apercevait qu'Elena n'était plus la même, en plus il l'a vu flirter avec Elijah donc je crois qu'il y'a eut accumulation et que Damon a voulu partir. Dans cette histoire je veux surtout faire du Stefonnie mais aussi resserrer les liens entres les frères Salvatore. Pour ce qui est de Bonnie et Damon, c'est pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne lui pardonnera pas de si tôt.

**Helene : **Oui une sacrée garce Elena, non tu n'es pas méchante ne t'inquiètes pas. Je crois que moi aussi j'aimerais la tuer (en plus j'en ai le pouvoir car c'est ma fic lol, mais je ne vais pas le faire). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Johanne : **Merci pour ta review :-) oui Caroline à L.A cela promet et tu le verras dans ce chapitre, il va y'avoir un peu d'action.

**Caroline : **Moi aussi je suis contente que Damon pense plus à son frère qu'à Elena, pour moi il a prit la bonne décision dans ma fic lol. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**CamCam **: Des scènes Bamon mais certainement pour des excuses et des scènes d'amitié/tolérance. Thank you pour ta review et la réponse du retour de Damon est peut-être dans ce chapitre ou le suivant.

**PopGame : **Tu as pu vraiment la faire ta dance de la joie ce coup-ci hé hé. Je vais te rassurer en te disant qu'il n'y'aura pas de triangle amoureux entre Stefan/Bonnie/Damon, je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose et que les deux frères se disputent, peut-être que Damon trouvera quelqu'un d'autre (je dis ça mais en fait je ne sais toujours pas). Merci pour ton com.

**Safyra33 : **Je suis désolée d'avoir brisé le Delena, mais je suis contente que tu te dis que l'Elena de ma fic n'est pas du tout la même que dans la réalité. Pour ce qui est du pardon d'Elena j'ai imaginé dans ma tête plusieurs scénario, dans certains elle reste une garce et dans d'autre elle veut se faire pardonner mais plus tard dans le temps. Je vais voir cela plutôt vers la fin de cette histoire. Merci de ta review.

**Marine : **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, il m'encourage à continuer sur cette voix, merci de ton soutient.

Place au chapitre 9 maintenant en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 9 **

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline n'aimait pas beaucoup Trent, il était …. Trop gentil et forcément cela devait cacher quelque chose. Il avait été serviable, agréable et souriant avec elle mais il cachait quelque chose. Elle avait été une vraie fouine en lui posant pleins de questions mais il y répondaient tout le temps et avec un sourire agaçant, alors non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pour l'instant elle n'allait rien dire à Bonnie car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne la mouche et qu'elle la traite de parano car elle voyait le mal partout. Caroline mit donc son plus beau sourire et répondit aimablement aux questions de « Trent ». Au bout d'un moment, la jeune blonde en eut marre et voulait partir mais elle n'allait pas gâcher l'après-midi de Bonnie et Trent. Non, sa meilleure amie avait l'air contente d'être en la compagnie du jeune homme. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour s'éclipser.

-« Bonnie, je vais te laisser avec ce charmant jeune homme je dois aller à la villa, il y'a mon feuilleton préféré » dit Caroline pas trop fière de son excuse bidon.

-« Si tu veux je rentre avec toi » proposa Bonnie regardant sa meilleure amie.

-« Non pas la peine, je suis une grande fille » répondit la blonde.

-« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Bonnie.

-« Oui à 100% » dit Caroline avant de faire la bise à Bonnie et un signe de tête à Trent.

-« Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré » dit le vampire avant de partir dans la direction opposé

-« Caroline et ses séries c'est le grand amour, elle à beau avoir vu les épisodes 10 coups, il faut toujours qu'elle le regarde une fois de plus » rigola Bonnie.

-« C'est une grande fan alors » dit Trent « il faut que je passe un coup de fil à un ami, je reviens dans 5 minutes »rajouta le garçon s'excusant avec ses yeux. Bonnie fit un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en face de la plage. Deux minutes plus tard Trent vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Bonnie rougit, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de fausses idées donc elle se leva du banc et lâcha la main du jeune homme.

-« Déjà terminé ? » questionna la brune avec un petit sourire.

-« Oui, j'étais pressée de revenir vers toi » répliqua Trent avec un clin d'œil.

-« Quelle délicate attention de votre part » dit Bonnie en faisant une révérence. Trent sourit et s'approcha d'elle, il entrelaça son bras avec celui de Bonnie.

-« Pour vous chère madame, je remuerais Ciel et Terre » dit le jeune homme avant d'accompagner Bonnie au centre commerciale. Trent retourna sa tête et fit un signe de tête.

-« A qui dis-tu bonjour ? » dit Bonnie en se retournant pour voir à qui Trent avait fait un signe de tête mais elle ne voyait personne de spéciale.

-« J'ai cru voir un ami mais je me suis trompé. Les gens vont me croire fou » répondit le garçon en souriant et en levant les épaules.

-« Peut-être que tu l'es mais que tu le caches bien » dit Bonnie en plaisantant.

-« Peut-être » dit Trent en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était presque arrivée à la villa. Au début elle voulait suivre Bonnie et Trent mais Bonnie étant une sorcière, elle allait certainement la sentir et saurai qu'elle la suivait. Ce n'était pas drôle, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait mentie, comme si elle allait regarder un feuilleton bidon à la télévision alors qu'il y'a la plage, l'esplanade, des jolies garçons. Caroline soupira un peu mais elle se raidit en sentant une présence. La blonde se retourna et vit une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait les yeux verts et une chevelure de lionne.

-« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda Caroline n'aimant pas trop comment la femme la regardait.

-« Oui je cherche une villa pas très loin d'ici, elle est un peu isolée » répondit la femme s'approchant de la blonde.

-« Je ne connais qu'une seule ville et c'est là où je loge avec deux amis à moi » répondit Caroline rassurée « je peux vous y conduire»

-« Non ce n'est pas la peine, vous êtes la personne que je cherche » répondit la femme en souriant avant de planter un pieu en bois sortit de nulle part dans le ventre de Caroline qui tomba au sol en criant. La femme rousse s'abaissa vers la blonde avec un sourire méprisant et sortit une seringue avant d'injecter un produit qui fit crier de douleur Caroline. C'était de la veine de vénus.

-« Tu es le premier vampire que je chasse, je croyais que les monstres comme toi n'existaient pas mais j'ai tort. Tu sais comment je sais que tu es un vampire ? » Dit la rousse. Caroline ne répondit pas trop concentrée sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-« C'est un ami à moi qui me l'a dit et il sait aussi qu'il y'en a un plus puissant dans cette villa. Pour l'instant j'ai reçu l'ordre de t'abattre toi et de déposer ton corps devant la porte. Une sorte de message pour l'autre vampire pour qu'il dégage car il n'a pas sa place dans cette ville » cracha la rousse avant de donner un coup de pied à Caroline qui gémit de douleur.

-« Je commence par quoi ? Te découper en morceau ? T'arracher les yeux, la langue, les canines ? Ou alors je te fais souffrir en t'injectant de la veine de vénus et seulement après je te plante un pieu en bois dans le cœur ? » Proposa la femme au dessus de Caroline qui pleurait, tellement la douleur de la veine de vénus était forte. « Bha alors ! Tu as déjà perdu ta langue ma petite vampirette » Caroline grogna et donna un coup de pied qui fit tomber la rousse. Caroline essaya d'enlever le pieu en bois de son ventre mais elle avait du mal. La jeune femme rousse se releva enleva la poussière et la boue sur ses habits avant de fixer Caroline.

-« Tu viens de signer pour d'atroces souffrances ma belle » dit la jeune femme avant de prendre une autre seringue et de la planter dans le dos de Caroline qui hurla une fois de plus. La femme rousse sortit une autre seringue et aussi un pistolet avec des balles en bois. Elle visa la jambe droite de Caroline mais elle échoua car elle fut projeter contre un arbre par une force incroyable.

Caroline leva la tête pour voir le dos de Stefan, il se tenait devant elle et regardait la rousse qui se relevait doucement.

-« Tu dois certainement être Stefan, le deuxième vampire » dit la rousse crachant un peu de sang.

-« C'est exact » répondit simplement Stefan prenant le pistolet et la seringue qu'il jeta loin dans la nature. Il avait l'arme en main mais ne visait personne.

-« Et moi tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis ? » demanda la rousse un peu méfiante et voulant gagner du temps.

Stefan sourit et fit un signe de tête négatif « Non, je sais simplement que tu es une petite garce et une poufiasse » dit le vampire faisant un peu rire Caroline qui s'arrêta aussitôt à cause de la douleur. Par contre la femme devant lui n'était pas très heureuse.

-« Alors la petite garce, c'est le moment où tu es sensé me dire ton diabolique plan et pourquoi tu veux tuer la jeune femme derrière moi » reprit Stefan faisant un pas vers la rousse.

-« Et là c'est le moment où je te dis d'aller te faire voir et que je ne te dirais jamais rien » répondit la jeune femme la voix tremblante, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait fait un faux mouvement, elle aurait due être sûre que Caroline soit seule. Stefan sourit, c'était un sourire qui mettait de la pression à la femme et savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

-« D'accord et là c'est le moment où moi je commence à te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises le fameux plan » dit le vampire brun en visant la jeune femme qui devint pâle.

-« Tue-moi ! » cria t-elle la voix étranglée.

Stefan fit non de la tête et commença à dire « Je commence par quoi ? Te découper en morceau ? T'arracher les yeux, la langue, les dents ? Ou alors je te fais souffrir en te tirant des balles en bois et seulement après je te plante un pieu en bois dans le cœur ou mieux je te vide de ton sang? »

-« Tue-moi » répéta la femme de plus en plus blême.

-« Dis-moi ton plan avant et je ferais en sorte que ta mort soit douce » répliqua Stefan perdant patience.

-« Vas te faire voir » arracha d'un coup de dent la rousse

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel avant de tirer sur la jambe gauche de la jeune femme qui se mit à hurler et à tenir sa jambe. Du sang coulait abondamment faisant sortir les veines et les crocs de Stefan.

-« Alors ? » demanda Stefan.

-« Je fais partie d'un groupe de chasseur, en fait c'est plus une secte. Nous avons un chef et il croit aux vampires. Il dit qu'il en à même chassé, au début on ne le croyait pas on voulait juste faire partie d'une bande mais nous nous sommes quand même entraîné à combattre les vampires. Il nous a appelé il y'a une semaine en disant qu'un vampire était en ville mais qu'on ne pouvait pas le chasser car il était fort. Nous sommes donc resté dans l'ombre et ce matin j'ai reçu un coup de fil disant qu'il y'avait un deuxième vampire, une blonde et que celle-là elle serait facile à éliminer. Donc il m'a ordonné de la tuer et de transmettre un message en te disant de partir de cette ville» expliqua d'un bloc la rousse séchant ses larmes.

-« Qui est ton chef et combien vous êtes ? » demanda Stefan.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais fusilla le vampire des yeux. Stefan visa la jambe droite de la femme.

-« Je te donne une chance de t'en sortir si tu me donnes le nom de ton chef et le nombre de personnes dans ta secte » dit Stefan.

-« La première règle dans notre secte c'est de ne jamais dévoilé le nom de notre chef et la deuxième règle c'est le dévouement pour celle-ci » répondit la femme déterminée.

-« C'est débile si tu veux mon avis, pense par toi-même et pour toi-même. Oublie ta secte » dit Stefan fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non » répondit la jeune femme.

Stefan tira une deuxième balle dans la jambe droite de la femme qui pleura. Le sang commençait à former une grosse flaque.

-« Je regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait à la blonde et j'adore ma secte alors continue ! » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-« Je ne regretterais pas de te tuer et de tuer les autres, ta secte sera éradiquée de toute façon. » prévient Stefan contrôlant ses envies et reprenant un visage normal.

-« Nous sommes 4 serviteurs de notre chefs » dit enfin la femme en pleurant et en joignant ses mains couverte de sang et faisant une prière. Stefan savait qu'il n'allait pas en avoir plus de la jeune femme rousse et se dirigea à vitesse vampire vers elle pour la lever par le bras et la mordre sauvagement dans le cou. La jeune femme rousse tomba inerte au sol pendant que Stefan se dirigeait vers Caroline qui avait les yeux demi-clos. Il s'agenouilla par terre et prit la tête de Caroline qui posa sur ses genoux. Il enleva d'un coup le pieu en bois du ventre de la blonde. Ensuite, il mit ses bras en dessous des jambes de la blonde et la porta jusqu'au corps de la jeune femme rousse. Il trempa sa main dans le sang par terre et posa sa main couverte de sang sur les lèvres de Caroline, il lui ouvrit la bouche et mit sa main au dessus de la bouche pour que des gouttes de sang tombent. Après une dizaines de gouttes, Caroline ouvrit subitement les yeux, elle vit le corps de la rousse et se précipita dessus pour boire le sang sous le regard de Stefan. Une fois vidée de son sang, le corps de la rousse fut caché par Stefan et Caroline.

-« Merci de m'avoir sauvé Stefan » dit Caroline sur le trajet du retour à la villa.

-« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'elle manigançait » répliqua le vampire.

-« Mais tu m'as sauvé quand même » répondit Caroline « et je sais que tu te soucies pour moi et pour Bonnie » termina la blonde.

Stefan leva les yeux en l'air mais ne répondit pas, c'était vrai. Il avait entendu les cris de Caroline de la villa et avait eut peur en la voyant par terre, un pieu dans le cœur. La dernière chose que Stefan avait besoin était une Bonnie pleurant sur le sort de sa meilleure amie, et de lui perdant une..amie.

-« Dit tu crois que les trois autres et leurs chefs vont nous chercher ? » demanda Caroline entrant dans la villa suivit de Stefan.

-« Oui sans doute » répondit Stefan énervé par cette nouvelle.

-« Je viens à Los Angeles pour être tranquille et le lendemain de mon arrivée je me fais agresser » se plaignit Caroline.

-« Tu portes la poisse » dit Stefan d'un ton dur mais Caroline savait qu'il plaisantait.

-« Il faut prévenir Bonnie dès qu'elle rentre » dit Caroline.

-« Pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée avec toi ? » demanda Stefan irrité.

-« Elle m'a présenté Trent et je ne l'aime donc je suis partie et je lui ai dit de rester avec lui pour pas le laisser seul » expliqua la jolie jeune femme.

-« Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas » dit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

-« Il est trop gentil et moi je dis que ça cache quelque chose » répliqua Caroline s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-« Moi je trouve ça bizarre que dès le départ qu'il est retombé sur Bonnie et qu'il lui téléphone tout les jours pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. » dit à son tour Stefan regardant par la fenêtre.

-« Avec le ton que tu emploies on dirait que tu es jaloux » dit Caroline en plissant les yeux. Stefan se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face à Caroline.

-« Caroline, arrête de voir des relations amoureuses partout, on dirait une gamine de 13 ans » soupira Stefan, n'ayant plus le courage de répliquer et de lancer des piques à cette fille qui était exaspérante. Il se demandait parfois si elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

-« Moi je dis ça, je dis rien » répliqua Caroline en levant les mains en l'air « mais je crois que Bonnie est importante pour toi et que tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. »

Stefan soupira une fois de plus et leva les yeux au ciel « Je ne me soucie de personne. Pourquoi Bonnie et toi vous vous efforcez de trouver des qualités en moi. Je suis et je resterais 'the ripper', celui qui ne se soucie de rien et de personne » la voix du vampire était assez élevé mais pas assez pour qualifier ce ton comme crier.

Caroline se leva du canapé « On ne s'efforce pas de trouver des qualités car elles sont là. Tu peux avoir une partie de toi qui est 'the ripper' mais tu peux aussi avoir ton humanité. Elena t'as fait souffrir et je comprends que tu ne veux plus être manipulé par qui que ce soit et donner ta confiance comme ça. Mais je sais que tu fais confiance à Bonnie et aussi à moi, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, et c'est bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose comme tu le penses. « expliqua Caroline ayant l'impression d'enfin comprendre l'attitude de Stefan envers elle, Bonnie et les autres à Mystic Falls.

Stefan ne voulait pas s'énerver comme il l'avait fait avant-hier soir au contraire, il réfléchissait à ce que Bonnie lui avait dit et à ce que Caroline venait de lui dire. Et elles avaient raison toutes les deux.

-« En tout cas elle n'est pas la seule à nous poursuivre et peut-être que les autres sont à notre recherche » dit enfin Stefan pour changer de conversation et revenir sur le problème du moment. Caroline fit un signe de tête mais ne dit rien. Elle pensait réellement être tranquille à Los Angeles mais quelqu'un voulait vraiment que des problèmes lui collent à la peau.

Le reste de l'après-midi faisait place à la recherche d'une secte sur internet à Los Angeles. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il y'aurait des informations sur eux. Et par chance il y'en avait et c'était un blog. Caroline avait tapé 'secte contre vampire Los Angeles' et elle avait trouvé deux blogs, l'un étant abandonné depuis des mois et un deuxième étant à jour. Sur ce blog était répertorié des messages sur les vampires, comme quoi ils existaient sous des formes humaines et que certains pouvaient apparaître au soleil en portant des bijoux spéciaux crée par des sorcières puissantes. Que la secte était composée de 4 chasseurs et d'un chef puissant.

-« Stefan, j'ai trouvé un blog ! « cria Caroline

Stefan descendit les escaliers et se mit derrière Caroline pour voir le fameux blog. Il était étonné de découvrir un blog qui parlait clairement de ce genre de choses. Le plus effrayant était la description des articles sur les vampires, les sorcières, les loups et aussi les esprits. Tout était vrai, les informations sur les bagues qui permettaient aux vampires de marcher en plein jour, les sorcières de Salem, les loups et la douleur des transformations le soir de la pleine lune.

-« Ce blog n'est pas très rassurant » dit Caroline.

-« Oui, tout ceci est vrai, il y'a même la méthode pour tuer des vampires avec la veine de venus, les pieux en bois, les balles en bois. Pareil pour les loups. » Dit Stefan prenant la souris des mains de Caroline et faisant défilé les pages.

-« Ils font même des appels pour agrandir leur groupe » dit Caroline choquée.

Stefan continua à défiler les pages et s'arrêta sur une page exclusivement de photos. Caroline mit sa main devant la bouche face aux scènes horribles prises par ces photos. En effet, il y'avait des photos de vampires complètement desséchés avec un pieu en bois planté dans leur cœur, d'autres photos montrant la tête d'un vampire.

-« C'est affreux ! » s'exclama Caroline

Stefan ne répondit toujours pas et décida de voir les commentaires. Il n'était pas très content de voir ces photos sur la toile et sur un blog facilement accessible mais les commentaires qu'il lisait le calmait un peu car les gens disait que c'était des photos montages, des fakes, truquées, ou encore des bobards et que les vampires n'existaient pas sauf dans 'Buffy' et 'Twilight'. Presque tous les commentaires disaient ceci.

-« Imprime les photos, et tout les articles du blog. » dit Stefan laissant la souris à Caroline et partant à pleine vitesse sans que Caroline puise dire quelque chose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon n'avait pas respecté les limitations de vitesse, il avait était immobilisé plusieurs fois mais il usait et abusait de ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir repartir à pleine vitesse. Maintenant il savait qu'il était proche de la villa, il était à la fois pressé mais aussi réticent à aller voir son frère et lui expliquer qu'il était désolé et que plus personne ne passerait avant la fraternité. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de déclaration car ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature de le faire mais là c'était pour une bonne cause et c'était urgent. Tant pis s'il avait l'air d'un faible, d'un moins que rien. La villa était maintenant visible et la voiture de Damon s'arrêta. Le vampire fit un grand soupir avant de sortir de la voiture. Il ferma la portière et se concentra pour voir si Stefan était à l'intérieur. Il sentait la présence d'un vampire, donc cela voulait dire qu'il était là. Cependant, il pouvait entendre les battements d'un cœur pas très loin de lui à l'extérieur. Damon fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir un jeune homme.

-« Je te tiens enfin Stefan » dit le jeune homme avant de sortir une arbalète et de tirer sur la gâchette qui envoya un pieu à l'épaule de Damon qui cria. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-« Merde j'ai mal visé » dit le jeune homme avant de recharger un pieu en bois. Cependant, Damon avait réussit à arracher le pieu de son épaule et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour attraper le jeune humain par derrière. Le jeune homme laissa tomber son arbalète.

-« Ne me faite pas de mal c'était juste pour voir un truc » supplia le garçon.

-« Ah ouais ! Tu veux que je te fasse voir un truc moi » dit Damon avant de laisser ses crocs s'allonger et de percer la peau du cou du garçon brutalement. Quelques secondes après, le corps du garçon tomba au sol sans vie. Damon ne voulait même pas se nourrir de son sang.

-« Damon ? » demanda une voix pas très loin du vampire qui leva sa tête pour voir Caroline Forbes avec un visage étonné. Pas aussi étonné que le sien.

-« Caroline ? » répondit Damon levant un sourcil.

-« Damon, que fais tu ici ? » demanda une autre voix derrière lui. Le vampire se retourna pour voir son frère les bras croisés et le regard dur. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour se faire pardonner pensa Damon en grimaçant.

-« Stefan, quelle joie de te revoir ! » dit Damon avec un petit sourire et essuyant le sang de sa main gauche.

Stefan et Caroline n'eurent pas le temps de dire quelques choses car Bonnie descendait tranquillement la petite pente en souriant mais son sourire s'arrêta quand elle vit Damon et juste à côté de lui le corps sans vie d'un jeune homme.

-« Damon ! » grogna la sorcière contenant sa colère.

-« Bonnie » répondit Damon confus et fronçant les sourcils. _'Eh bien, ils se sont tous donné rendez-vous ou quoi ?' _Pensa le vampire avant de crier de douleur en sentant le bon vieil anévrisme de Bonnie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eh bien, il y'a beaucoup de personne qui sont surprise dans cette fin de chapitre lol. Caroline a le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis et Damon aussi. Il y'a donc bien une menace dans cette fiction qui veut que les vampires partent de cette ville. Pour découvrir un peu plus sur cette histoire, il faut donc laissez une petite review et attendre le chapitre 10.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.


	10. Chapter 10

**Helene : **Merci pour ta review. Trent serait donc le chef de la bande ? Je pense que dans ce chapitre tu auras la réponse. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Johanne : **Tu poses d'excellentes questions et je suis sûre que dans une de tes questions, tu as toi-même la réponse lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Audrey : **Ton commentaire me fait plaisir, merci de m'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que tu trouves cette histoire bien. J'espère que sa va continuer.

**Salom : **Ne t'en fais pas pour ton retard, il est pardonnable lol. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout les jours sur le site pour voir s'il y'a un nouveau chapitre mdr. Merci de me rassurer en disant que tu aimes toujours cette histoire.

**Aurlia :** Merci pour le commentaire. La suite est enfin arrivée, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour la poster lol.

Désolée du retard, mais depuis deux semaines je suis en stage et quand je rentre chez moi à 18h00, je mange un biscuit, j'assis mes fesses sur le canapé et je regarde la télé, je mange, je me lave et je vais au dodo (Je sais on s'en fou de ma vie personnelle lol). Je suis tellement crevée que j'ai le courage de rien. Heureusement mon stage se termine dans deux semaines et après je suis en vacance. Hé hé

Place au chapitre 10

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 10 **

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien de Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Arrrêêêêttee tout de suite p..petite sorcière » cria Damon se tenant la tête. Stefan et Caroline regardaient la scène ne disant rien et ne faisant rien.

-« Pourquoi tu as tué cette personne ? Je t'ai déjà dit que si jamais tu tuais encore quelqu'un je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer moi-même » cria Bonnie à son tour.

-« Je me suis défendu » se défendit Damon.

Bonnie regardait le vampire et vit que sa veste en cuir était trouée à l'épaule et un aussi un pieu en bois au sol. La sorcière ne relâcha pas pour autant son anévrisme.

-« Comme si j'allais te croire » finit-elle par dire.

-« Je jure que c'est vrai, j'ai garé ma voiture, je suis sorti et il m'a appelé Stefan avant de me tirer avec son arbalète, un pieu dans l'épaule » expliqua Damon encaissant un peu mieux l'anévrisme.

-« Toi aussi tu t'es fait attaquer alors » dit Caroline s'approchant de Bonnie et de Damon. En entendant ceci la sorcière relâcha son anévrisme et regarda confuse sa meilleures amie.

-« Tu as été attaqué ? » demanda Bonnie.

-« Oui, je l'ai retrouvé agonisant par terre, un pieu en bois dans le ventre, de la veine de venus dans le corps ainsi que des balles en bois. J'ai tué la rousse qui à fait ça. » Expliqua Stefan s'approchant de Bonnie mais en regardant toujours son frère dans les yeux.

-« Pourquoi elle à fait ça ? Elle était au courant pour les vampires et le gars aussi ? » demanda Bonnie bouleversée et à la fois en colère.

-« J'ai fait des recherches sur le net et j'ai trouvé un blog sur la secte qu'elle parlait. Cette soi-disant secte en connait un rayon sur le surnaturel, sorcière, vampires, loups tout y passe. Ils sont au nombre de 4 et ils ont un chef. Il y'a même des photos de vampire tués présent sur le blog. » Expliqua brièvement Caroline voyant le visage de Bonnie se décomposer.

-« Même parti de Mystic Falls il y'a des emmerdes » dit Damon levant les bras en l'air.

-« En parlant de Mystic Falls, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Stefan la voix non accueillante du tout. Bonnie et Caroline regardèrent Damon, abandonnant pendant quelques instants la conversation sur la secte. Damon se sentait mal à l'aise, il voulait faire ses petites remarques de d'habitude mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Bonnie lui avait déjà donné son 'cadeau de bienvenu' et Stefan n'allait pas supporter une remarque. C'est donc avec réticence que Damon commença le discours qu'il avait en tête depuis son départ de Mystic Falls.

-« Je suis venu ici pour m'excuser » lâcha le vampire « J'ai été un idiot comme d'habitude. Tu fais tout pour moi, pour ma survie pendant que moi je ne te fais que des crasses, je te vole Elena et je tourne le dos à notre fraternité. Aujourd'hui, je sais enfin ce que veux dire fraternité et j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me racheter auprès de toi, de retrouver ma place de grand frère. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de chose depuis que tu es parti et depuis le départ de Bonnie et Caroline. J'ai vu à quel point tu avais une place importante pour moi Stefan. « dit Damon pensant chaque mot qu'il prononçait « Quand tu es parti c'est comme si une partie de moi n'était plus là. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur l'attitude d'Elena qui est pire que Katherine. J'étais vraiment amoureux d'Elena mais celle-ci est morte à mes yeux. Elle est devenue une experte dans l'art de la manipulation et je suis tombé dedans. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, non, j'ai tout fait pour elle. Quitte à mettre de côté mon frère, mes alliés, mes amies. » Dit Damon regardant Bonnie et Caroline les yeux triste. « En te perdant toi, Bonnie et Caroline j'ai eut un grand vide. Je ne savais pas à quel point je m'étais habitué à votre présence, vos habitudes à mes côtés. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez une place dans mon cœur » continua Damon regardant Caroline et Bonnie. « Je vous demande à tout les trois pardon pour mon comportement, je suis terriblement désolé. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière Elena serait totalement ignoré, ses caprices aussi, tout d'elle serait ignorés. » Finit Damon la voix tremblant légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de dire car le discours n'était que pour Stefan mais Caroline et Bonnie étant ici, il avait dû dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Bonnie mentait si elle disait que le discours de Damon ne l'avait pas touché. Elle avait l'impression de voir un homme blessé. Elle avait l'impression de voir Stefan il y'a deux mois de cela. Le cœur de la sorcière se serra, Damon était sincère mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner comme cela, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. D'accord, Elena y'était pour beaucoup, les manipulations de la brune étaient dignes d'une récompense platine mais Damon avait quand même ses propres choix. L'amour rendait-il si aveugle que cela ?

-« Je ne peux pas te pardonner tout de suite, le pardon demande beaucoup d'effort de ma part. Tu m'en as fait baver tellement Damon que je ne peux pas te l'accorder dans l'immédiat mais comme tu le sais tout se travail, même les relations. Cependant, je suis contente de voir que tu as retrouvé tes esprits et que tu as enfin compris le manège d'Elena. » Dit la sorcière donnant son avis. Le vampire fit un signe de tête savant parfaitement qu'après sa confession son frère et les deux femmes n'allaient pas se mettre à l'enlacer et l'embrasser de joie.

-« Moi je vais une fois de plus fermer les yeux mais c'est la dernière fois » dit Caroline « c'est comme ça je suis trop bonne avec les gens » rajouta la blonde en souriant. Damon sourit mais ce n'était pas un sourire suffisant mais un sourire vrai. Bonnie et Caroline décidèrent en même temps de laisser Stefan et Damon seul. Stefan avait surement beaucoup de chose à dire à son frère. Les deux filles se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la villa. Caroline se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur pour montrer le blog à sa meilleure amie.

Damon regardait nerveux son frère qui le fixait durement. Il n'aimait pas ce silence, il préférait vraiment qu'on lui crie dessus ou qu'on le frappe mais pas le traitement silencieux.

-« Dis quelque chose » lâcha l'aîné des Salvatore.

-« Il t'a fallu 148 ans pour comprendre que j'étais important, pour comprendre que Katherine était une garce et qu'elle se jouait de nous » laissa enfin échapper Stefan la voix pleine de reproche. Damon aurait cru que Stefan allait lui crier dessus et le frapper, surtout avec son côté 'the ripper' toujours présent mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce ton. On aurait dit qu'il allait craquer.

-« Mais je dois te féliciter car avec Elena il t'a fallu 1 an c'est toujours 147 années en moins et c'est bien ! » ironisa Stefan « mais tu veux savoir ce qui a fait le plus mal ? » demanda le cadet.

-« Pas la peine de me le dire car je le sais. » répondit Damon baissant la tête honteux.

-« C'est le fait que malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, ce que je t'ai dit sur Elena, tu me tournes le dos comme un mal propre, que tu me plantes un coup de couteau dans le dos, que notre fraternité ne représente rien à tes yeux » dit Stefan en criant de rage, on avait l'impression qu'il crachait tout ce qu'il retenait tout au fond de lui.

-« C'est pour cela que je viens aujourd'hui et que je te demandes pardon » s'empressa de dire Damon.

-« Il est trop tard » répondit Stefan la voix à nouveaux calme.

Damon mit ses mais sur chaque épaule de Stefan pour le stopper « Non il n'est jamais trop tard, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'attendais que ça, que je vienne ici me mettre à genoux pour te supplier de me pardonner et si c'est ce que tu veux que je fasse alors je le ferais » dit Damon un ton menaçant. Stefan cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa stupéfaction. Il était étonné que son frère lui fasse des excuses, ainsi qu'à Bonnie et Caroline mais il était choqué d'entendre Damon dire qu'il se mettrait à genoux. Il savait que son frère était vraiment désolé et qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu mais il se rabaissait tellement que Stefan avait l'impression que ce n'était pas son frère. Le cadet des Salvatore fit l'erreur de regarder dans les yeux bleus de son frère pour y voir la sincérité de ses paroles et le regret ainsi que la blessure. Stefan détourna le regard pour le poser sur la porte de la villa. Il prit les mains de son frère et les enleva de ses épaules. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la villa, laissant Damon.

-« De toute façon, je vais rester ici et vous allez finir par accepter mes excuses. J'ai tout mon temps et plein d'énergie à revendre » dit l'ainé de manière suffisante.

Stefan sourit légèrement, là c'était le Damon qu'il connaissait qui venait de parler et c'était beaucoup mieux.

-« Débarrasse toi du corps et au plus vite » ordonna Stefan avant d'entrer dans la villa et d'expliquer à Bonnie le plan qu'il avait en tête pour retrouver cette secte tout en faisant un clin d'œil vers la sorcière qui l'ignora mais sans rougir un peu. C'était facile de la rendre mal à l'aise.

Damon, lui, sourit, son frère lui donnait une chance. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à construire de solides bases avec son frère. Et comme Bonnie et Caroline étaient présentes, il allait pouvoir construire aussi des relations. Il allait pouvoir être lui-même, pensé pour lui-même. D'un côté, il était heureux de voir son frère en compagnie de Bonnie et de Blondie. Au moins Stefan n'avait pas été seul, il avait eu Bonnie et ensuite Caroline. Elena semblait si loin maintenant et c'était ça la belle vie. C'était être loin de cette vipère, il espérait pourtant qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Non pas pour retourner la voir mais pour elle-même car si elle continuait son petit manège, elle allait finir seule. Complètement seule.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Où sont Roy et Lisa ? » demanda un jeune homme

-« Lisa est partie depuis un certain temps chasser la blonde comme tu lui as dit mais elle n'est pas revenue et Roy est parti à sa recherche en voulant tuer Stefan s'il le croisait » répondit un autre homme.

-« Ouais et cela fait maintenant deux heures que Roy est parti à sa recherche » dit une femme.

-« Bande d'idiot, je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher de Stefan, il est trop puissant pour vous. La blonde par contre est une proie facile, Lisa n'aurait pas dû avoir de problème. » Râla le jeune homme qui avait demandé des nouvelles de Lisa et Roy.

-« Désolé chef » dirent en même temps l'homme et la femme tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

-« Si Roy s'en est prit à Stefan il doit certainement être mort et si Lisa n'a pas fais attention à ce qu'elle faisait elle est probablement morte elle aussi » reprit le chef de la bande avant de se concentrer et de fermer les yeux sous l'œil impressionné de ses subalternes. Quelques minutes après, il rouvrit ses yeux « Il sont tout les deux mort »

L'homme et la femme frissonnèrent et regardèrent leur chef effrayé.

-« La chasse aux vampire n'est pas un jeu ou une chose à prendre à la légère, il faut savoir être neutre, ne montrer aucune émotions et faire au plus vite. Il ne faut pas leur parler, il ne faut pas montrer un signe de faiblesse, il ne faut hésiter à tirer des balles de bois ou planter un pieu dans leur corps. Ces êtres sont dangereux, il ne faut avoir aucune pitié »

-« Chef vous dîtes aussi que les loups sont dangereux ainsi que les sorcières » dit le jeune homme.

-« Les loups ne sont pas encore dans notre ville et les sorciers et les sorcières sont des servants de la natures tout comme moi » répondit le chef la voix claquant.

-« Mais vous avez dit que la fille aux yeux vert et à surveiller »protesta faiblement la femme.

-« Seul les sorciers et les sorcières étant alliés avec les vampires ou les loups sont nuisibles, il faut aussi les éradiquer mais cette fille est corrompu j'en suis sur. Nous devons la sauver de ces êtres sanguinaires et lui faire retrouver la raison » dit le chef avant de partir de la pièce sans aucun autre mot, laissant ses deux derniers pions parler entre eux sur la mort de Roy et Lisa. Il pensait au moins que Lisa aurait réussit à tuer la blonde mais il avait eut tort. Il allait devoir envoyer ses deux derniers et ses deux meilleures personnes entrainées. Si eux aussi tombaient, il allait devoir s'en charger tout seul.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Comment on va faire pour trouver cette secte ? » demanda Bonnie assise les bras croisés sur le canapé.

-« Il reste deux membres et leur chef, ils vont certainement nous rendre visite tôt ou tard » répondit Stefan.

-« oui bien le plus tôt possible comme ça nous serons tranquille » se plaignit Caroline mettant ce qu'elle avait imprimé sur la table.

-« Je vais vous aider » dit Damon entrant dans la villa « je n'ai pas envie que des petits chasseurs vienne nous emmerder » rajouta le vampire.

-« Ouais cool » répondit Caroline sans entrain mais au moins elle répondait car ni Bonnie et ni Stefan n'avait ouvert la bouche. Elle allait dire autre chose mais on tapa à la porte. Tout le monde se regardait. Peut-être que c'était un autre chasseur ? Peut-être qu'il voulait les prendre par surprise ? Caroline se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard désapprobateur de Bonnie. Damon suivit de près la blonde juste au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide. Quand Caroline ouvrit la porte doucement, elle fut soulagée de voir Trent.

-« Trent re-bonjour ! » s'exclama Caroline ouvrant la porte en grand et se reculant pour laisser entrer le jeune homme.

-« Re-bonjour Caroline » répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? » demanda la jeune blonde

-« Bonnie à oublié son portable dans ma voiture, je viens le lui rendre » expliqua le garçon tout en sortant le portable de sa poche. Trent regarda ensuite d'un œil interrogateur la personne à côté de Caroline. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-« Bonjour, je suis Trent Glover » dit le garçon tout en tendant sa main vers l'homme aux yeux bleus.

-« Damon Salvatore » répondit le vampire tout en prenant la main de Trent et la secouant.

-« Vous êtes le frère de Stefan ? » demanda Trent lâchant la main de Damon.

-« Son grand-frère » répondit simplement le vampire.

Caroline prit Trent par le bras et l'emmena au salon là où Bonnie et Stefan étaient. Le jeune frère des Salvatore regardant Bonnie de manière bizarre avec les lèvres formant une parfaite ligne droite et une Bonnie regardant le coin d'un mur.

-« Hey Bonnie j'ai ton portable » dit Trent se dirigeant vers la jeune femme. Bonnie se retourna et vit Trent lui tendre son portable. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait perdu.

-« Merci beaucoup, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte que je l'avais perdu. Heureusement que tu es là » dit la sorcière souriante et prenant son portable pour le mettre dans la poche de son jean.

-« Oui, heureusement » répondit Trent, le jeune homme regarda ensuite Stefan et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Stefan ne répondit même pas mais ses yeux semblaient envoyer des éclairs à Trent mais aussi à Bonnie. Damon regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre pendant que Caroline avait un petit sourire.

Trent baissa les yeux face au regard de Stefan. Le regard du jeune homme retomba sur des photos sur une petite table. Son visage devint pâle et sa mâchoire se serra. Cette pâleur soudaine n'échappa aux deux frère Salvatore.

-« Sa va tu te sens bien ? » demanda Damon faussement intéressé par la réponse future du jeune homme « tu es pâle d'un coup ».

Trent leva sa tête pour regarder le plus vieux des frères Salvatore et prit les photos sur la table basse. Stefan trouvait ça louche pendant que Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Trent regardait les photos et un petit sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres.

-« Vous croyiez vraiment que ce sont des vraies photos ? Que les vampires, les loups et les sorcières existent ? » Demanda soudainement le garçon tout en lisant les grandes lignes.

-« Bien sûr que non mais ces images ont l'air tellement réelles, le gars qui fait ça est vraiment fort en effet spéciaux » dit Caroline s'avançant et reprenant les photos des mains de Trent.

-« Oui, un ami à nous adore toutes ces légendes, donc nous avons imprimé ce blog et nous allons lui envoyer » rajouta Bonnie consciente que c'est un mensonge ridicule. Damon roulait ses yeux en l'air pendant que Stefan avait croisé les bras.

-« Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses toi aussi à ce genre de chose ? » demanda Stefan.

Trent regardait Stefan et haussa les épaules « Il y'a 10 ans de ça je croyais aux zombies, aux sorcières et vampires mais j'ai grandi » se contenta de répondre Trent.

-« Pourquoi tu es devenu tout pâle en regardant ces photos alors ? » demanda à nouveau Stefan décroisant les bras et s'approchant de Trent. Bonnie était honteuse que Stefan pose ce genre de question à Trent, on aurait dit qu'il le soupçonnait.

-« Car je trouve ces photos morbide, elles sont vraiment bien faite qu'on pourrait y croire » répondit Trent du tac-o-tac.

Trent et Stefan se défiaient presque du regard et Bonnie n'en pouvait plus. On pourrait même croire que Stefan allait lui sauter dessus et que Trent allait se défouler sur Stefan. Il était temps qu'elle intervienne.

-« Merci Trent pour mon portable, je t'enverrais un message ce soir » dit la brune avec un sourire qui se voulait un sourire de paix.

Trent arrêta de dévisager Stefan pour regarder Bonnie et lui faire un signe de tête. Par la suite, Caroline raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermé Bonnie se mit devant Stefan et lui tapa l'épaule.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu le questionnes comme si c'était un de ceux qui ont voulu te tuer » accusa Bonnie la voix d'un ton au dessus de la normale.

-«C'était le but » répondit Stefan la voix calme et le regard fixé sur Bonnie « et je ne suis pas le seul à penser pareil » continua le vampire tout en montrant son frère mais aussi Caroline. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Caroline fit un sourire gêné.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il est trop parfait, trop gentil et c'est bizarre que dès le premier jour il te vient en aide et par la suite t'envoies des messages tout le temps » dit la blonde lâchant ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de Trent. Bonnie regardait sa meilleure amie comme si elle venait de prendre une claque en pleine figure. En fait, elle était en train d'insinuer que Trent se servait d'elle pour être proche de ses amis et les tuer car il saurait qu'ils sont des vampires. C'était ridicule. Il n'était plus à Mystic Falls, un garçon avait le droit de s'intéresser à elle car elle lui plaisait.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Blondie… euh Caroline et Stefan » dit Damon « c'est bizarre que toi et Trent soient devenu bon ami en moins d'une semaine et comme par hasard, Caroline et moi nous nous faisons attaquer. » expliqua mieux le vampire.

-« N'importe quoi ! » répondit Bonnie passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-« C'est une piste qu'il ne faut pas négliger Bonnie » dit Caroline s'approchant de sa meilleure amie mais Bonnie se recula. Ce geste fit un peu mal à Caroline mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-« Je vais dans ma chambre » dit la sorcière partant du salon et se dirigeant vers les escaliers sans dire un mot à personne.

-« Elle le prends mal » dit Damon regardant la petite sorcière monter furieusement les escaliers.

-« Qu'elle le prenne bien ou mal, le plus important c'est de voir ce qu'il cache et s'il est vraiment impliquer, il faut le tuer » répondit Stefan n'arrivant pas à cacher un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y'a entre Bonnie et toi mais je suis sûr que même s'il 'est pas impliqué dans cette histoire, tu aimerais bien le tuer » dit Caroline mettant sa tête de côté un peu. Stefan leva les yeux en l'air pendant que Damon ne comprenait rien.

-« Caroline, je t'ai dit de ne pas inventer des relations là où il y'en a pas » répondit le vampire.

-« J'ai manqué un épisode ? » demanda Damon confus et un sourcil levé.

-« Oui, il semblerait que Stefan aime-bien Bonnie et qu'il se soit passé des trucs » répondit Caroline regardant toujours Stefan qui partit en coup de vent, laissant Caroline et Damon seul dans le salon.

-« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Damon regardant la blonde.

-« Déjà, Stefan à kidnappé Bonnie pour qu'elle vienne à Los Angeles avec lui, ensuite au téléphone il a fait des sous-entendu, il regarde Trent comme un rival, il essaye de l'intimider et il y'a aussi la manière dont il regarde Bonnie. Après Bonnie aussi le regarde bizarrement. Je crois même qu'il c'est passé quelque chose. » Dit Caroline la main sous son menton.

-« Ils ont couchés ensemble ? » cria Damon outré.

-« Non pas ça » renchérit Caroline ennuyé par le ton de Damon « mais je pense qu'ils ont dû s'embrasser, un truc de ce genre » finit la blonde.

-« Tu regardes trop Twilight et tu regardes trop de film à l'eau de rose » répondit Damon passant devant Caroline et allumant la télévision.

-« Je suis experte dans ce domaine là, je sais quand il se passe des trucs » se défendit Caroline « comme je sais que ton retour ici est dû à Elena, qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait ? » demanda Caroline s'asseyant à côté de Damon.

-« Ce n'est pas tes affaires Blondie » répliqua aussitôt Damon

-« Peut-être mais je finirais par le savoir » répondit Caroline prenant la télécommande des mains de Damon et changeant de programme.

-« Ou pas » dit Damon reprenant la télécommande et remettant la chaîne d'avant.

-« Je suis sûr qu'un nouveau garçon est impliqué » dit Caroline essayant une suggestion qui lui passait par la tête et reprenant avec force la télécommande pour changer la chaîne.

-« Non » grogna Damon avant de reprendre la télécommande mais Caroline ne la lâchait pas et les deux vampires faisaient un duel de force.

-« Ah donc c'est ça, elle implique une nouvelle personne pour une folle romance alors ! » dit Caroline tirant fort sur l'objet dans ses mains.

-« … »

-« C'est qui ? Je le connais ? » Demanda la blonde tirant fort sur la télécommande et Damon en faisait de même jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse en deux.

-« C'est Elijah ! » cria Damon avec dans la main une moitié de télécommande.

-« Elijah » répéta ahurie Caroline tenant elle aussi une moitié de télécommande.

-« Oui, lui. Maintenant que je suis partie elle va peut-être aller avec cet originel et ensuite prétendre qu'elle aime Klaus. Ils vont peut-être s'entre-tuer pour avoir l'amour de princesse Gilbert. Au moins on serait débarrassé de l'un des deux. » Dit le vampire tout en appuyant sur les boutons de la télécommande « Ptain, tu l'a cassé maintenant, t'es contente ? » Râla le vampire.

-« Je suis désolée Damon » dit Caroline se levant du canapé.

-« Tu peux être désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir regarder ma série préféré » dit le vampire boudant. Caroline soupira, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle disait désolé et ça elle était sûr qu'il le savait. La jeune femme se dirigea hors du salon pour aller dans sa propre chambre. Elle voulait aller voir Bonnie mais son rythme de respiration lui indiqué que sa meilleure amie dormait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Incapable, quel est l'idiot qui a crée un blog sur notre secte ? » cria le chef au deux subalternes encore vivant.

-« C'était Roy, pour avoir des alliés » répondit la femme en tremblant un peu.

-« Bande d'idiots, il y'à toutes les informations sur les êtres surnaturels que j'ai mis 5 ans à trouver et apprendre. Et vous, vous le diffusez sur un blog en trente seconde, vous mettez même les photos de ma chasse aux vampires. Maintenant je sais qu'ils sont méfiants avec tout le monde. Et je suis moi aussi un suspect aux yeux de Stefan, Caroline et le nouveau venu. » Ragea le chef de la secte en balançant un verre.

-« Il y'a quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda l'homme.

-« Le frère de Stefan Salvatore, il s'appelle Damon » répondit le chef.

-« Pourquoi ils vous soupçonnent ? » demanda à nouveau l'homme.

-« En voyant ces photos et les articles j'ai été surpris et ils l'ont vu. Surtout Stefan, il se doute de quelque chose, il me regarde avec intensité. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas quand je suis près de la sorcière. »

-« Vous croyez qu'ils la protègent ? » demanda la femme.

-« Non, ils doivent l'utiliser, je vais la sortir de là. Il faut faire vite maintenant. Demain je sortirais avec Bonnie et nous l'enfermeront ici, nous allons la libérer de ces vampires en les éradiquant bien comme il faut. Peut-être même qu'elle nous aidera. » Dit le chef. « Demain vous irez chasser du vampire, prenez de la veine de vénus et rappelez-vous 'La secte ne doit pas être trahie'.

Les deux derniers membres de la secte firent un signe de tête.

-« A tes ordres Trent »

Trent ne répondit rien mais grogna, c'était chef quand ils étaient dans leur secte et non Trent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre 10. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me motive pour la suite. Bon week-end de Pâques et à bientôt.

Bisous.

Ps: Désolée pour les fautes et les mots manquant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Helene : **Oui c'est Trent le chef de la secte, beaucoup ont trouvé que c'était lui. La perfection n'existe pas, et il y'avait plusieurs éléments qui menaient vers ce magnifique Trent. Merci pour ta review Helene.

**Camcam : **Trop parfait pour être crédible, c'est ce qui la rendu suspect lol. C'est sûr qu'il va s'attirer un Stefan sur son dos lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'aime bien savoir ce que tu penses de mes chapitres.

**Loubna : **Je suis trop contente de te revoir (enfin les reviews lol). Tu as trop de la chance d'être partie en Italie, moi en voyage je n'allais qu'à Paris ou en Angleterre, c'est déjà bien mais cela ne vaut pas l'Italie. Pour le surnom de la Garce, c'est Stefan qui te l'a piqué mdr. Damon qui quitte Elena mérite en effet des applaudissements. C'est vrai que Damon et Caroline n'ont pas de chance, ils se font attaqué à peine débarqué (Mauvais karma lol) Trent va avoir quand même du fil à retordre pour kidnapper Bonnie, je dis ça je dis rien lol. Merci de prendre la peine de rattraper ton retard, tu n'es pas obligé et c'est très gentil.

**M : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles sont les bienvenues et très appréciées. Moi aussi Bamon sera toujours le premier dans mon cœur lol. Merci de me suivre, je suis ravie d'avoir lu que tu étais une fidèle lectrice. Cela me fait énormément plaisir.

**Johanne : **Bonnie n'a pas vraiment de chance avec les garçons comme tu dis mais heureusement Stefan est là. Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite de l'histoire.

**Salom : **Non tu n'es pas un monstre pour vouloir Stefan tuer Trent lol. C'est normal, vu que Trent est le méchant. Pour le Stefan en mode jaloux, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre je pense. Gracias pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**EmLam : **Merci pour me soutenir dans mes stages et me laisser un commentaire pour dire que tu apprécies toujours cette histoire. Il y'a des moments j'ai tellement peur de publier un chapitre car je me dis que peut-être il ne va pas plaire à mes lecteurs et qu'ils vont me laisser tomber lol. Cela me rassure de voir vos commentaire pour la suite.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan avait passé la nuit à la pêche aux infos contrairement à Caroline, Damon et Bonnie. Cela ne le contrariait pas tant que ça car il avait besoin d'être seul. Il devait réfléchir au retour de Damon, à ce qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie et aussi réfléchir pour trouver cette secte.

Tout d'abord le retour de Damon. Stefan avait été très surpris de le voir mais il l'avait caché sous son masque de froideur mais à l'intérieur de lui, il avait été en joie, soulagé et à la fois en colère. La joie d'entendre son frère lui dire qu'il comptait pour lui, qu'il voulait vraiment avoir leur lien de fraternité s'approfondir. Soulagé, car Damon avait enfin comprit qu'Elena n'était plus la même et qu'elle le manipulait. En colère car Damon était la cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Au final, Stefan savait qu'il allait donner une autre chance à Damon, mais cette fois-ci, Damon n'aurait plus le droit à l'erreur. Un seul faux pas et Stefan allait s'assurer de remettre Damon à sa place et de ne plus le laisser s'interposer dans sa « vie ».

Maintenant, c'est ce que Caroline lui disait qui était dans ses pensées. D'après la blonde, il aurait des sentiments pour Bonnie. Stefan devait avouer qu'il était attiré par la sorcière, incontestablement. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais volé plusieurs baisers, il ne l'aurait pas amené avec lui à Los Angeles, il n'aurait pas ressenti de la jalousie à chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec Trent, il n'aurait pas ce besoin de la protéger du jeune homme louche qu'était Trent Glover. Plus Stefan y pensait et plus ses pensées l'emmenées vers une conclusion qui lui faisait un peu peur. Oui, il avait des sentiments pour Bonnie et cela devenait de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi cela lui faisait peur ? Tout simplement car il avait peur d'être trahi à nouveau, de ressentir la douleur d'un cœur brisé, d'être rejeté. C'était idiot car Bonnie n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal aux gens, elle était l'incarnation de la bonté et de la compassion. C'est pour cela qu'il avait du mal à supporter les manipulations d'Elena envers Bonnie et Caroline. La blonde était naïve mais elle était comme Bonnie, elle n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle. Stefan soupira, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive aux filles, il avait eut peur pour Caroline et il ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit attaqué elle aussi. Il était primordial qu'il trouve le chef de la secte et qu'il le tue, il n'était pas sûr à 100% que c'était Trent mais il l'était à 85%. Sa nuit à la recherche d'infos était quasi nulle, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Il allait devoir suivre Trent avec Damon pour voir si c'est vraiment lui.

Quand Stefan rentra à la villa, c'était le petit-matin et Caroline et Damon se disputaient pour une poche de sang.

-« Je me suis levée la première et c'est moi qui l'avait dans les mains » cria la blonde.

-« Je ne bois pas de sang d'animal donc donne moi cette poche de sang » ordonna Damon

-« Va te faire voir ! Je l'avais la première donc c'est moi qui va le boire » rétorqua Caroline tirant sur la poche de sang mais pas trop fort car il ne fallait pas qu'il se craque en deux.

-« Va à la chasse aux lapins ! » répliqua Damon, faisant lui aussi attention à ne pas craquer le sac de sang.

Stefan étouffa un petit rire et se dirigea vers le duo, quand il fut près d'eux il prit avec force la pochette de sang et l'entama avant de la boire entièrement sous les yeux affamés de Caroline et Damon.

-« Allez tout les deux à la chasse aux lapins » suggéra Stefan s'asseyant maintenant sur une chaise et regardant les deux autres vampires avec un petit sourire. Caroline asséna à Damon un regard furieux pendant que celui-ci l'ignorait. Au bout de 10 secondes, les deux vampires partirent donc à la chasse, laissant Stefan dans la cuisine.

-« Je vous entends vous disputer d'en haut, vous allez arr… » Bonnie arrêta sa phrase car une fois dans la cuisine elle ne vit que Stefan.

-« Ils sont partit où ? » demanda Bonnie pour commencer une petite conversation

-« A la chasse » répondit simplement Stefan.

-« Où étais-tu hier soir ? » demanda Bonnie « J'ai entendu Caroline et Damon se disputer hier soir mais je n'ai entendu aucun bruit de ta part » expliqua Bonnie se dirigeant vers les placards et prenant de quoi manger.

-« Je suis parti faire une petite enquête » répliqua Stefan évitant de regarder la sorcière car depuis sa révélation, il était un peu gêné.

-« Pas sur Trent j'espère » dit Bonnie en coupant avec un couteau son pain mais le couteau dérapa et la jeune sorcière se coupa le doigt.

-« Aiiiieee » cria t-elle avant de lâcher le couteau loin d'elle, comme s'il était possédé. Elle prit son doigt avec son autre main, elle cherchait un torchon mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le prendre car sa main qui tenait son doigt fut repoussée. A la place, c'est la main de Stefan qui était autour du doigt blessé de Bonnie. Tout de suite, le cœur de Bonnie se mit à accélérer et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-« Ce n'est pas profond » dit Stefan examinant la petite blessure et le sang qui s'écoulait du doigt de la jeune femme. Sans avertir Bonnie, Stefan mit le doigt de la sorcière dans sa bouche et lécha le sang. Bonnie sursauta en sentant la langue de Stefan autour de son doigt, léchant le sang de façon langoureuse. La jeune sorcière rougit de plus belle et son cœur allait non plus deux fois trop vite mais 10 fois trop vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle essaya de retirer son doigt car elle n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, c'est-à-dire du plaisir par ce simple geste et de la chaleur en bas du ventre. Cependant, Stefan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lécha encore le sang qui s'écoulait. A un moment Bonnie sentit les crocs de Stefan et releva la tête pour voir les veines autours de ses yeux qui étaient maintenant fermés.

-« Stefan ! » dit Bonnie d'une voix faible, on aurait presque dit un gémissement et Bonnie s'en voulu d'avoir parlé à cet instant. Au son de la voix de Bonnie, le jeune vampire se contrôla mais c'était si dur, la façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom lui avait donné des frissons. Néanmoins, Stefan donna une dernière léchouille et se recula de Bonnie qui regardait à présent ses pieds. Stefan profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser et revenir 10 secondes plus tard avec un collant qu'il mit autour du doigt de Bonnie.

-« Non pas sur Trent mais je ne veux plus que tu le vois en attendant » dit Stefan la voix dur car la jalousie reprit un instant le dessus. Pour Bonnie c'était une douche froide, leur moment d'avant était hyper chaud, elle en était toute retournée et là il lui dit qu'elle ne doit plus voir Trent. _'Comment casser une ambiance chaude en une ambiance tendue et froide'_ se dit en elle-même la sorcière.

-« Dommage, j'ai l'intention de le voir ce midi, il m'emmène au restaurant » dit Bonnie se retournant et ignorant Stefan qui plissait son front.

-« Dommage, tu vas devoir annuler mon ange » dit Stefan la voix faussement déçu et partant de la cuisine montrant clairement à Bonnie que la protestation ne servait à rien. Bonnie n'était pas d'accord, elle avait aimé que Stefan l'ait appelé son ange mais il n'avait aucun droit de dire ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou non. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de contredire Stefan mais elle irait quand même voir Trent, il allait même venir la chercher.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Damon et Caroline étaient revenus de la chasse, bien entendu Damon se vantait d'avoir chassé plus de lapins que Caroline et celle-ci lui répondait qu'elle n'avait beaucoup fin. Bonnie était surprise de revoir Damon et surtout qu'il boit du sang d'animal. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de s'acheter une nouvelle conduite et cela ne déplaisait pas à la jeune sorcière au contraire, elle était contente que Damon redécouvre qu'il avait un frère et que désormais il ferait tout pour être un grand frère. Bonnie eut un petit sourire en voyant Caroline et le vampire aux yeux bleus. Depuis que Damon était ici, il n'y'avait pas eut une seule minute où les deux vampires ne se disputaient pas. C'était plutôt des petites taquineries et de la provocation, rien de bien méchant.

-« Menteuse, tu sors cette excuse pitoyable car j'ai tué plus de petits lapins que toi et tu es humiliée » répliqua Damon avec un sourire satisfait. Caroline allait répliquer mais Bonnie la coupa.

-« Honnêtement on s'en fout de combien de pauvre petits lapins vous avez tué » dit la sorcière se retournant de l'écran d'ordinateur avec des yeux ennuyés.

-« Oh ! Tu ne veux pas savoir comment on fait pour les tuer ? » Demanda Damon avec un sourire narquois.

-« Non, sans façon. Pauvre petits lapins » dit Bonnie plus pour elle vers la fin.

-« Tu ne vas quand même pas me donner un anévrisme pour avoir tué les petits bébés de maman la lapine ? » dit Damon en guise de plaisanterie mais personne ne riait, il racla sa gorge avant de demander : « Où est Stefan ? »

-« Ton crétin de frère est parti faire un tour en dehors de la villa » répondit Bonnie regardant à nouveau l'ordinateur.

-« On dirait que ça ne va pas avec Stefan, une petite dispute dans le couple ? » demanda Caroline à côté de Bonnie en souriant. Bonnie leva les sourcils pendant que Damon s'installa sur le canapé écoutant avec grand intérêt la réponse de Bonnie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais d'après Caroline, il y'aurait quelque chose entre son frère et la petite sorcière.

-« Caroline, Stefan et moi ne formons pas un couple c'est clair ? » dit Bonnie agacée.

-« Tu peux arrêtez de me prendre pour une cruche ? » s'agaça à son tour Caroline, savant pertinemment que Bonnie lui cachait quelque chose avec Stefan.

-« Je ne te prends pour une cruche » affirma Bonnie détournant les yeux de la blonde.

-« Et en plus tu oses me mentir ! » s'indigna Caroline, étant un peu blessée « Nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde et tu me caches des choses, je ne savais pas que tu avais si peu confiance en moi » rajouta la belle blonde savant parfaitement bien faire culpabiliser son amie qui s'en voulait à présent.

-« Je veux bien te le dire mais Damon doit dégager » dit finalement Bonnie rongé par la culpabilité.

Damon se leva du canapé et donna un regard désapprobateur à la sorcière « Tu pourrais au moins me le demander gentiment » se plaignit le vampire les bras croisées.

-« Damon dégage ! » s'empressa de dire Caroline voulant entendre au plus vite ce que Bonnie allait lui dire. Le vampire aux yeux bleus souffla de rage et voulait répliquer mais il s'en abstint, se rappelant qu'il devait toujours se faire pardonner et que ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Damon partit donc à pleine vitesse mais claqua la porte pour montrer son mécontentement.

-« Alors ? » demanda Caroline super excitée.

-« Bon je vais te faire l'histoire de A à Z et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes d'accord ? » prévint Bonnie qui après le signe de tête de Caroline prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

-« Donc tout remonte le jour où nous étions à trois avec Elena au Mystic Grill, nous discutions de la mauvaise attitude de Stefan envers vous deux et que moi il ne me faisait rien. J'ai alors dit qu'il avait certainement peur de moi mais apparemment il l'a entendu et cela ne lui a pas plu. En sortant du Grill j'ai entendu un bruit et la seconde suivante j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un et la seconde d'après au milieu de la forêt avec Stefan devant moi et un sourire carnassier. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi et moi je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus le même que ce n'était pas le vrai Stefan devant moi et lui m'a dit que l'ancien Stefan ne reviendrait plus à cause d'Elena car elle l'avait manipulé et elle me manipulait, je me suis énervé et je l'ai envoyé baladé contre un arbre, il est devenu énervé à son tour et il m'a mordu. Je me suis évanouie et je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec la trace de sa morsure, j'ai donc mit un foulard et ensuite tu sais les échanges que nous avons eut quand il est venu nous parler. Pendant les cours il m'avait envoyé des textos mais j'ai finit par fermer mon portable mais ce crétin à dit un mensonge à Alaric et nous sommes sortis, il m'a amené au parking, je lui ai dit ma façon de penser et il a osé M'EMBRASSER ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Il t'a embrassé » répéta Caroline ahurie « Je le savais qu'il y'avais eut un contact intime entre vous » dit la blonde victorieuse en levant un poing en l'air.

-« Bon je peux continuer ? » demanda Bonnie tapant légèrement Caroline à l'épaule. « Ensuite il y'a eut l'épisode avec ma mère, Stefan avait essayé de me prévenir mais à sa manière, comme quoi il lui restait une part de l'ancien Stefan en lui. Enfin bref, ma mère n'a pas voulu devenir un vampire donc elle est morte et c'est là que j'ai voulu partir de Mystic Falls, j'avais préparé mes valises et je suis allée prendre une douche et je suis partie me coucher. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans la voiture de Stefan direction Los Angeles, je vais sauter quelques passages car tu es au courant. Depuis qu'on est à Los Angeles, il envahit mon espace personnelle, il fait des tas de sous-entendus, il m'a embrassé en me plaquant contre le frigo, il intimide Trent et se méfie de lui. La veille avant que tu arrives nous nous sommes disputé au sujet de son humanité, son visage s'est transformé en vampire et il est venu près de moi extrêmement vite et m'a embrassé pour ensuite me jeter par terre. Il était tellement en colère. Le jour même où tu es arrivé, il n'était pas là et j'ai décidé de lire son journal intime pour voir ce qu'il pensait de moi, j'ai découvert des choses importantes mais surtout sa peur de ressentir des émotions humaines mais aussi sa blessure et sa souffrance à cause d'Elena. » Termina Bonnie attristé et commençant à avoir un mal de gorge. La sorcière regarda sa meilleure amie qui avait un petit sourire. « Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie.

-« Je bien écouté ce que tu m'as dit et il semble que Stefan ressent des choses pour toi, il est jaloux quand Trent t'a approché et il l'est toujours. Il t'embrasse et flirt avec toi et même sous le coup de la colère il n'a pas réussit à te faire mal mais t'a embrassé comme un fou, je trouve ça trop chou !» commenta Caroline les yeux pétillant.

-« Non, je suis juste une sorte de jouet pour lui » répliqua Bonnie boudant un peu.

-« Bien sur que non, même en mode 'the ripper' Stefan n'embrasse pas pour jouer, il tuait ses victimes. Je pense sincèrement que Stefan à des sentiments pour toi, la jalousie qu'il ressent quand tu es avec Trent et la façon dont il me parlait de lui l'autre coup est clairement une attitude de quelqu'un de jaloux et qui ne veux pas qu'on s'approche de sa petite copine » expliqua Caroline.

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » répliqua Bonnie ayant de plus en plus peur de voir Stefan amoureux d'elle.

-« Tu sais très bien que je dis la vérité Bon-Bon, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas admettre que toi aussi tu es attiré par Stefan donc tu te dis que s'il ne ressent rien pour toi alors c'est plus facile de s'écarter de lui » dit Caroline caressant un instant les cheveux de Bonnie de manière rassurante. Bonnie prit la main de son amie qui lui caressait les cheveux et l'enleva.

-« Non mais tu es malade ? Je ne suis pas attiré par Stefan » se défendit Bonnie.

Caroline prit un air sérieux mais hautin « Tu peux recommencer ta réplique et mettre plus de terreur et d'horreur car là ça me semble une faible protestation » Bonnie se leva de son siège d'ordinateur et fit face à Caroline.

-« Je ne ressens rien pour Stefan » dit Bonnie essayant de convaincre en même temps.

-« Toujours pas convainquant à mon goût » répliqua la blonde avec un demi-sourire « Avoue au moins que tu as aimé quand il t'as embrassé »

-«….. »

-« Ce silence en dit long ma chère Bonnie » dit la belle blonde regardant intensément sa meilleure amie qui ne supportait pas ce regard.

-« Bon très bien, c'est vrai que quand il m'embrasse j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, que je vole et que des milliers de papillons volent dans mon ventre mais cela ne veux pas dire que je suis attiré par lui. Je suis sûre que si Justin Hartley m'embrasse je ressens la même chose » rétorqua la sorcière.

-« Bien sûr que non Bonnie, tout ce que tu me décris ce sont les symptômes d'une fille ayant des sentiments pour un garçon et qui se sent pousser des ailes »

-« Pas Stefan » s'indigna Bonnie ne savant plus quoi penser.

-« Tu es attirée par lui c'est évident » dit Caroline confiante.

Bonnie le savait parfaitement qu'elle était attirée par Stefan mais elle essayait de mettre cette attirance de côté car elle ne voulait pas entrer dans une relation difficile.

-« Oui je suis attirée par lui » avoua la jeune sorcière « mais c'est un vampire et c'est l'ex d'Elena et il m'agace »

-« Le fait qu'il est l'ex d'Elena on s'en fiche et le fait qu'il est un vampire ne doit pas être un problème majeur. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de ressentir avec intensité ce que tu éprouves, ne refoule pas tes sentiments car plus tard tu risquerais de regretter. Pour ce qui est de l'arrogance du vampire, je trouve que ça lui donne plus de charme » fut l'opinion de Caroline. Bonnie ne voulait pas éprouver de tels sentiments pour Stefan malgré l'envie d'être prêt de lui et d'être à nouveau embrasser. Ce n'était pas correct.

-« Pense ce que tu veux mais à un moment donné tu ne pourras plus résister longtemps et tu en souffriras, Stefan n'a pas que des mauvais côtés au contraire et tu le sais » dit Caroline.

-« C'est exactement ce que je pense. Mon petit frère à des sentiments pour toi et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu n'as pas des pensées catholiques non plus vis-à-vis de lui. Alors sois franche et laisse toi guider » intervient Damon dans le salon.

Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent avant d'envoyer des dagues avec leurs yeux vers le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-« Tu nous as écouté pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda ahurie Bonnie.

-« Vous m'avez dit de dégager, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit d'aller dehors ! » fit remarquer Damon en bougeant ses sourcils. Bonnie mit sa tête entre ses mains pour éviter de piquer une colère et tuer Damon sur le champ.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas petit juge, motus et bouche cousue. En plus je confirme les dires de Caroline, Stefan semble avoir un faible pour toi » essaya de rassurer Damon et pour s'assurer d'avoir une journée en plus à vivre. Bonnie allait répliquer mais quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

-« C'est Trent, je dois sortir avec lui » dit Bonnie avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée mais elle fut arrêtée par la poitrine de Damon.

-« Laisse-moi passer » avertit Bonnie.

-« Il est suspect, ne sors pas avec lui jusqu'à ce que tout soupçons soient écartés » expliqua Damon.

-« Ne t'y met pas non plus où je jure que je vais perdre patience » menaça Bonnie. Damon baissa la tête et se retira sur le côté laissant passer Bonnie.

-« Sois prudente » la prévint-il ainsi que Caroline.

-« Je n'ai pas à être prudente avec lui car ce n'est pas lui le chef de la secte ou un de ses membres » répondit Bonnie avant de mettre la main sur la poignée et d'afficher un grand sourire à Trent. La sorcière partit de la villa avec le jeune homme dans la seconde qui suivit. Damon regardait à présent Caroline et lui fit un signe de tête auquel répondit Caroline par un sourire. Bonnie allait être suivie par la jeune blonde car il était hors de question qu'elle se trouve seule avec Trent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte de la villa s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Stefan. Le cadet des frères Salvatore s'approcha de son frère. Stefan semblait se concentrer avant de serrer la mâchoire et de passer une main dans ces cheveux.

-« Pour qui ce prends cette petite dinde ? » cria t-il levant les mains en l'air et regardant son frère.

-« Caroline ? » demanda Damon amusé d'entendre son frère donner un surnom de ce genre à une des filles.

-« Non pas la fouine, Bonnie » répondit Stefan faisant les cents pas.

-« Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre la petite sorcière ? » demanda Damon.

-« Je lui ai interdit d'aller voir Trent et elle, elle part comme ça sans s'inquiéter. Cette femme est vraiment stupide ou naïve ? » S'emporta Stefan.

-« Elle est partie il y'a dix minutes avec ce garçon, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle m'a rembarré, donc j'ai envoyé Caroline les pister » dit Damon fière de son initiative.

-« Pour un coup que tu fais quelque chose d'intelligent » dit Stefan « mais Caroline risque à nouveau d'être torturé si elle ne fait pas attention, je vais les ramener toutes les deux » dit à nouveau le cadet des Salvatore.

-« Je viens avec toi » dit Damon suivant Stefan qui fit un signe de tête et sourit légèrement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Quel restaurant as-tu choisis ? demanda Bonnie avec un sourire mais il n'arrivait pas à illuminer son visage. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-« Que dis-tu du restaurant italien, je sais que tu aimes bien » dit Trent avec un sourire et un petit clin d'œil. Bonnie confirma l'idée de Trent avec un hochement de la tête mais elle sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue. C'était bizarre car ses sens de sorcière la prévenaient d'un danger aussi. A cause de Stefan, Caroline et Damon, elle avait des petits doutes sur Trent maintenant, elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise. Trent dû le sentir car il lui demanda :

-« Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien silencieuse et distante, je n'aime pas du tout te voir comme ça. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Trent les yeux tristes. Bonnie se sentit coupable mais plus pour longtemps car une voix se fit entendre.

-« Oui tu as fait quelque chose de mal »

Bonnie se retourna ainsi que Trent, la sorcière fut surprise de voir Stefan et Damon.

-« Bonnie éloigne toi de lui tout de suite » ordonna Stefan regardant Trent dangereusement. Bonnie en avait assez et se mit devant Trent pour le cacher du regard menaçant de Stefan et de Damon.

-« Non mais vous êtes complètement dingue, vous êtes des psychopathes et des paranos. Laissez Trent tranquille et moi par la même occasion » s'énerva la sorcière. Stefan fixa à présent Bonnie du regard. La sorcière pouvait voir de la colère, de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-« Bonnie recule toi de Trent » dit une autre voix.

Bonnie se retourna pour voir Caroline.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Caroline ? » demanda Bonnie déçue.

-« Il n'est pas net, il cache quelque chose » avoua la blonde.

-« Si moi je ne suis pas net, vous devez être carrément timbré vous trois » se défendit enfin Trent.

-« Je rêve où tu viens de dire que j'étais un timbré » dit Damon s'approchant à vitesse vampirique vers Trent et le soulevant d'une main autour de la gorge du jeune homme. Bonnie n'avait rien vu venir, elle allait donner un anévrisme à Damon mais n'en eut pas le temps car le vampire se tient fort la tête lâchant Trent qui était en pleine concentration. Stefan perdit le contrôle de lui-même et se laissa aller à sa colère, son amertume, ses yeux devinrent rouges et le vampire chargea vers Trent mais celui-ci le propulsa à une vingtaine de mètres. Caroline voulut réagir elle aussi mais elle sentit elle aussi un mal de tête fulgurant qui la mit à genoux.

Bonnie restait là, regardant Trent choqué. Il était un sorcier, il n'était pas humain. Les paroles de Stefan, Caroline venaient d'un coup en pleine face. Il était celui qui était au courant pour Stefan et sa meilleure amie, c'était lui qui avait essayé de faire tuer ses amis. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait senti qu'il était un sorcier ?

-« Arrête » demanda Bonnie à Trent qui finit par la regarder. Le jeune homme la regarda et arrêta d'exercer ses pouvoirs. Damon et Caroline se mirent à nouveau debout pendant que Stefan vint les rejoindre et prit Bonnie rapidement dans ses bras et la mit derrière lui, Damon et Caroline.

-« Zut, mon secret est dévoilé. Je suppose que je vais devoir improviser maintenant » dit Trent souriant et pas le moins du monde déçu que son secret soit révélé.

-« Tu ne vas rien improviser du tout et tu vas me répondre » dit Bonnie fortement voulant des réponses à ses questions. Une fois de plus on s'était joué d'elle.

-« Oui je suis un sorcier et oui c'est moi le chef de la secte et c'est moi qui ait envoyé mes deux subalternes pour tuer Caroline » dit Trent prévoyant les question de la jeune sorcière « je l'ai fait car je déteste les vampires et je n'en veux pas dans ma ville et je l'ai fait pour te libérer de leur emprise. Une sorcière devrait être libre de ses choix et ne pas faire amis-amis avec ces créatures » expliqua le garçon avant que quelqu'un pose la question.

-« Pourtant ce sont mes amis et mon choix est de rester avec eux, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu et ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ma vie avec tes convictions bidon. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que malgré les soupçons de mes amis je t'ai cru toi et t'ai défendu » cria subitement Bonnie, honteuse d'avoir fait confiance à Trent au lieu de Stefan et Caroline, surtout Caroline. Elle se sentait trahie, elle était une idiote.

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire des choses pareils » s'exclama Trent sidéré d'entendre Bonnie dire que ces vampires étaient ses amis.

-« Pourtant tu devras la laisser et repartir d'où tu viens avant que tout cela se termine en bain de sang pour toi » dit Caroline remontée.

-« Vraiment ? Fais attention à toi car je vais te planter un pieu dans le cœur joli blonde » répondit Trent avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour casser une branche et de la faire léviter à pleine vitesse vers Caroline. Stefan fut le plus rapide à réagir et à se mettre devant Caroline et Damon, lui, devant son frère fermant les yeux mais la branche d'une grosse épaisseur ne vint jamais car Bonnie utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le stopper à quelques centimètres du cœur de Damon qui ouvrit un œil et fit un léger 'ouf'. Bonnie se concentra pleinement et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement et envoyant la branche en direction de Trent qui l'effleura au visage laissant une griffe avec un peu de sang qui coulait. Le jeune homme s'essuya et fit un petit sourire.

-« Je n'en n'attendais pas moins d'une Bennett mais je t'ai quand même sous-estimé. J'avais prévu de te faire retourner contre tes amis mais je vois que c'est mission impossible. Je vais devoir vous tuer tous et crois-moi cela me chagrine beaucoup pour toi Bonnie » dit le sorcier vraiment attristé. Puis sans prévenir il utilisa ses pouvoirs et Damon se retrouva aux pieds de Trent. Caroline pour le coup agit plus vite que Stefan car elle se précipita vers Damon et toucha son épaule mais Trent en fit de même avant de réciter une petite formule et de disparaitre avec Damon et Caroline. Stefan se dirigea vite à l'endroit où était les trois êtres supernaturels et s'accroupit mais rien, ils n'étaient plus ici.

-« Merde » jura Stefan en donnant un coup de poing au sol. Bonnie regardait Stefan et baissa la tête. Une fois de plus tout était de sa faute.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, finalement Bonnie ne se fait pas kidnapper mais c'est Damon et Caroline. Bonnie doit se sentir mal en apprenant que Trent lui a mentit et qu'il est un sorcier. Il est super fort pour qu'elle ne le découvre pas. Enfin bref, je viens de terminer ce joli chapitre hier et j'étais tellement dans mon histoire que je l'ai terminé. Eh oui, j'ai la fin de Cette part d'Humanité. Il y'aura en tout 17 chapitres. Oui c'est long, au début je me rappelle vous avoir dit qu'il y'aurait 6 chapitres, et bien j'avais menti lol. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et à me laisser des commentaires. Si j'ai beaucoup de commentaires, de posterais plus vite la suite. Je sais c'est du chantage et ce n'est pas jolie lol. Je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt. Bisous. Bonne journée ou soirée.


	12. Chapter 12

**CamCam : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour répondre à ta question, je peux te dire qu'il y'a du Daroline dans cette fic. Je ne voulais pas en écrire au début mais c'est venu tout seul lol. Une petite dispute entre Stefan et Bonnie ? La réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Helene : **Merci pour ta review, oui Stefan va péter un plomb et va tout détruire sur son passage. On ne sait pas s'il va laisser Trent vivre mais moi je le sais lol.

**Johanne : **Oui changement de plan pour Trent, il n'a pas réussit à kidnapper Bonnie donc il s'en prends à Caroline et Damon. Oui la fin est dans mon ordinateur à moi et je peux dire que cette fin est … Oh et puis non je ne le dit pas lol. Sa va gâcher le suspens et puis nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 12. Merci pour tes coms

**M : **Non tu n'es pas une chieuse, ou bien si tu en es une j'adore lol. Pour répondre à ta question il y'aura du Damon et Caroline, c'est venu tout seul au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. Je ne contrôle plus mes doigts MDR. Merci pour ta review cela me fait plaisir.

**Aurlia : **Merci, merci et encore merci, comme tu es très gentille je te donne la suite aujourd'hui lol.

**Salom : **Bien sûr que Stefan et Bonnie vont partir sauver nos deux vampires, ils ne vont pas se sauver lol… quoique… non je plaisante. Merci pour ta review, j'ai décidé de mettre la suite dès que ma boite-mail à reçu ton commentaire. C'est du rapide n'est-ce pas ? Lol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 12 **

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait mal, tout ça était de sa faute au lieu de faire confiance à Caroline et Stefan, elle avait fait confiance à un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y'a une semaine. Elle faisait une horrible amie sur le coup. La trahison avait un gout amer, elle le savait mais là c'était carrément le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur elle et ses amies. La jeune sorcière serra les poings, maintenant Damon et Caroline allait en baver et peut-être même mourir à cause d'elle.

-« Je suis désolée » dit tout à coup la sorcière haut et fort la voix brisée. Dans la cuisine de la villa.

Stefan se retourna et regarda Bonnie, il avait mal de la voir comme ceci car il avait l'impression qu'elle portait le fardeau de toute cette histoire alors que le principal coupable était Trent. Pourtant Stefan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre la sorcière. En colère qu'elle avait eut confiance en Trent et pas en lui. Il en était jaloux et malade à la fois. Stefan ne répondit pas à Bonnie et partit en dehors de la villa, certainement pour des recherches plus approfondis. Il ne voulait même pas s'en prendre à elle à cet instant.

La jeune sorcière aurait préféré que Stefan la prenne dans ses bras et la secoue comme une malpropre au lieu d'avoir le traitement silencieux. Elle aurait même voulu une dispute ! Elle avait l'impression de se sentir vide, d'avoir perdu l'intérêt que Stefan avait pour elle et pour une raison qui l'agaçait elle en était déçue. Bonnie baissa sa tête défaitiste mais elle se donna une gifle pour se remonter le moral. Le moment n'était pas venu à se lamenter mais à sauver Caroline et Damon. Pour commencer elle devait trouver la planque de la secte où avoir un objet appartenant à Trent pour le localiser. Malheureusement elle n'avait rien… Si la branche qui avait certainement des gouttes de sang de Trent sur elle. Bonnie n'attendit pas une seule seconde et prit son portable et appela Stefan. La sorcière eut peur que le vampire ne lui réponde pas mais au bout de 20 secondes il décrocha.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda le vampire un peu froidement.

-« Retourne sur les lieux ou Trent a kidnappé Damon et Caroline et retrouve la branche pour que je puisse faire un sort de localisation » indiqua Bonnie. Stefan ne répondit pas et raccrocha sans un mot. Cinq minutes plus tard le vampire fut à la villa à côté de Bonnie en lui donnant la branche. La sorcière avait déjà préparé tout ce dont elle avait besoin et commença le sort. La jeune femme alluma des bougies et mit la branche dans un pot avant de mettre le feu sur la branche et de murmurer en latin une formule. Stefan regardait avec fascination Bonnie faire le sort. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait de la magie il était impressionné et aussi … mais bon il devait le cacher et reprendre ses esprits.

Bonnie prit la cendre avec une sorte de spatule et le mit dans un cristal avant de déployer une carte et de commencer à faire bouger le cristal qui s'agitait tout seul. Après un moment le cristal réagit violement avant d'indiquer un endroit sur la carte. Stefan pencha sa tête pour regarder et fronça les sourcils.

-« Sur les dunes ? » demanda le vampire surpris.

Bonnie se tapa la tête, elle aurait du y penser, la petit grotte sous la falaise devait certainement être un refuge plus grand protégé par un sort de Trent.

-« Tu sais où c'est ? » demanda Stefan.

-« Oui c'est sous une falaise, il y'a une petite grotte mais elle doit être protégée par un sort qui doit cacher le refuge de la secte de Trent » dit Bonnie avant de prendre quelques affaires et les clés de voiture de Caroline. Cependant, Stefan prit les clés des mains de Bonnie et les jeta sur le canapé sous le regard confus de Bonnie. Le vampire ouvrit ses bras et fit un signe de tête à Bonnie, il lui intima de venir près de lui pour prendre le transport 'vampire Stefan'. Bonnie ne voulait pas mais ils iraient beaucoup plus vite et cela pourrait sauver Damon et Caroline. La jeune femme s'avança vers Stefan qui sourit avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras comme un mari porte sa femme le jour de son mariage. La jeune sorcière mit ses mains derrière le cou de Stefan qui très vite posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie et les retira aussi vite avant de partir à pleine vitesse vers les falaises. Elle ne méritait pas ce petit bisou mais Stefan en avait eut envie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon et Caroline étaient enchainés solidement sans possibilité de s'échapper à cause de la veine de vénus injectée. Il y'avait Trent qui n'était pas loin et qui remplissait une fiole d'un liquide rougeâtre. Les deux acolytes de Trent étaient effrayés de voir réellement deux vampires en face d'eux mais un sentiment de supériorité vint de suite les envahir. Ils étaient en position de force pendant que Damon et Caroline étaient faibles.

-« C'est vrai que vous pouvez contraindre les gens ? » demanda l'homme curieux.

-« Ouais » répondit Caroline faiblement.

-« Faut pas répondre à ces mongoles Caroline » répliqua Damon fatigué.

-« C'est nous que tu traites de mongole ? » demanda l'Homme énervé.

-« Nan le lutin à côté de toi » répondit sarcastique Damon levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu devrais te taire, tu n'es pas en position de faire le malin » dit Trent en fermant sa fiole.

-« Excuse-le il est toujours comme ça » dit Caroline donnant un regard à Damon qui lui disait de la fermer sinon il allait rendre la situation pire.

-« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas dire que nous sommes hyper content d'être là et qu'on est bien sagement installé. » Continua Damon ne comprenant pas le regard de Caroline apparemment.

-« Je l'aime bien » dit la femme en ayant un petit sourire et regardant Damon qui la regardait sans grand intérêt.

-« Moi je te hais, tu es moche et ta voix m'agace. Je ne voudrais même pas boire de ton sang car cela voudrait dire que je pose mes lèvres hyper sexy sur ton cou de cochon » dit le vampire. La femme perdit son sourire pendant qu'un rire se fit entendre. C'était le rire de l'autre homme.

-« Ferme-là, Rob » arracha d'un coup de dent la jeune femme.

-« Désolé Gwen mais il a raison » dit Rob avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

-« Assez ! » cria Trent faisant refroidir l'atmosphère. Tout le monde ne dit plus un mot et se regardaient. Puis tout le monde fit un bond en entendant le son d'un mur qui explose au loin.

-« C'était quoi ? » demanda Gwen regardant Trent qui avait le front plissé.

-« Bonnie et Stefan sont déjà là et ils ont trouvé la planque » répondit Trent visiblement contrarié.

-« Mais comment ? On était censé les chercher nous même » dit Rob.

-« Tout ça c'est à cause de Bonnie » dit Trent. « Elle a réussit à nous localiser » rajouta le jeune homme pensif. Puis il se souvint de la branche et l'égratignure qu'il avait reçu à cause de celle-ci. Elle avait dut la récupérer et faire sa recherche avec son sang pour le trouver.

-« Chef ? » demanda Rob

-« Elle à fait un sort de localisation avec mon sang et le fait que je lui ai montré mon endroit favoris à dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. » répondit plus explicitement Trent non content de lui.

-« Tu prenais Bonnie pour une demeurée ou quoi ? » demanda Caroline fière que Bonnie les ai déjà trouvé.

-« Ben oui, regarde avec qui elle traine » répondit le sorcier en donnant un petit sourire, puis il se retourna vers Rob et Gwen « Voici le temps où vous me montrez vos capacités. Allez tuer Stefan »

-« Mais Bonnie ? » demanda Gwen « Elle peut nous mettre K.O en trente secondes avec ses pouvoirs.

-« Je m'occupe d'elle, un coup de téléportation et le tour est joué » dit le sorcier avant de disparaître avec une formule. A la suite de la disparition de Trent, Rob et Gwen coururent vers l'entrée cachée de la grotte avec des arbalètes, et des bombes de veine de vénus.

-« On est dans la merde » dit Caroline en gémissant faiblement.

-« Bien sûr que non, ces idiots ont oubliés de nous remettre une piqure de veine de vénus. Nous avons besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour avoir un peu d'énergie et tout donner » répondit Damon la voix plus forte que tout à l'heure et arrivant à se défaire de ses chaînes. Caroline le regardait émerveillée mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour se défaire de ses propres liens.

-« Tu vois, j'ai chassé plus de lapins et je suis celui qui s'en sort » dit Damon victorieux mais ne tenant pas en équilibre vu qu'il tomba en arrière.

-« Du sang de Trent sur la table » dit Caroline voyant un peu trouble.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Damon se relevant en se tenant sur la jupe de Caroline qui envoya un faible coup de pied pour qu'il dégage plus loin. « Heyyyy » répondit Damon face au geste de la blonde.

-« Trent a utilisé son sang et en a mit dans un verre pour en prendre un peu pour sa fiole » expliqua Caroline. Damon était complètement debout à présent et se dirigeait doucement vers la table pour voir un verre avec un peu de sang. Il prit le verre et voulu le boire mais il se rétracta à la dernière minute. Il revint vers Caroline et mit la coupe à ses lèvres.

-« Les jolies femmes d'abords » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Caroline sourit faiblement et but une petite gorgée mais veillant à en laisser à Damon. Quand elle eut finit de boire sa dose, elle se sentait comme si elle avait bu tout le sang de deux humains. Elle brisa ses chaînes facilement et soutenu Damon qui allait tomber en avant. Elle lui prit la coupe des mains et le fit boire. Le vampire retrouva ses forces en à rien de temps.

-« Le sang d'un sorcier est très puissant » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres il faut le remercier à notre façon plus tard » dit Damon.

-« Oui mais en attendant on doit rejoindre Stefan » dit Caroline voulant en faire payer à ses agresseurs.

-« Je reste ici, je suis sûr que Trent va revenir ici avec Bonnie » dit Damon

-« Ok, pas de soucis. » répondit Caroline s'apprêtant à partir mais Damon la retint par le poignet. Caroline s'arrêta et le regarda confuse.

-« Fais attention ! » dit Damon avant de la lâcher. Caroline fit un signe de tête avant de partir à pleine vitesse. Damon resta dans la pièce et se mit un peu au coin de celle-ci attendant patiemment Trent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Ils sont ici, je peux les sentir » dit Stefan stoppant Bonnie qui marchait à côté de lui en mettant une main devant elle.

-« Heureusement qu'ils sont ici ! « répondit Bonnie levant les yeux en l'air.

-« Non, deux personnes sont très proches » dit Stefan enlevant sa main car Bonnie ne fit rien pour passer devant lui. Soudain un pieu vola de nul part et failli transpercer Stefan mais il le retint à la dernière seconde. Puis un deuxième et un troisième vinrent en pleine vitesse mais Stefan les rattrapa tous, tout en mettant Bonnie derrière lui.

-« On va jouer encore longtemps ? » demanda Stefan agacé car il arrêtait les autres pieux qui volaient vers lui aidé de Bonnie. Deux figures s'approchèrent.

-« Oui mais on jouera qu'à trois » dit Gwen avec un sourire. Stefan et Bonnie froncèrent leurs sourcils mais la jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et une autre main autour de sa taille. Quand Stefan se retourna il vit Bonnie dans les bras de Trent et la seconde d'après plus personne. Cette petite distraction coûta à Stefan deux pieux dans le dos. Il s'effondra par terre et vit Rob et Gwen s'approcher en tenant maintenant des bombes. Il grogna pour les dissuader de lui faire quoique ce soit mais rien.

-« On va pouvoir enfin torturer un vampire » dit Gwen en tenant sa bombe de veine de vénus et en aspergeant dans les yeux de Stefan qui hurla de douleur.

-« Sa fait mal ? » demanda Rob faussement intéressé.

Stefan ne répliqua pas mais ferma les yeux, il entendit un _**woushhhhh**_ et des craquements d'os et des hurlements et entendit la voix de Caroline :

-« Et ceci, c'est douloureux ? »

Stefan ouvrit les yeux pour seulement voir un voile blanc qui disparaissait mais lentement. Caroline enleva les pieux qui étaient enfoncés dans le dos de Stefan et l'aida à se relever. Le vampire prit appui sur la blonde un instant avant de sentir ses plaies se refermer.

-« Caroline » dit seulement Stefan reconnaissant pour le sauvetage.

-« De rien c'est normal, maintenant on est quitte » répondit Caroline souriante. Stefan voyait mieux à présent mais le voile blanc le gênait encore.

-« Dans une petite minute tu pourras voir comme avant, ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le temps de te torturer » dit Caroline tenant toujours le vampire.

-« Trent à Bonnie » dit subitement Stefan.

-« Oui mais Damon est resté là-bas pour lui faire part à quel point il apprécie ce sorcier » dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'œil « dès que tu vas mieux on les rejoints. Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie est très forte et Damon aussi. Tu reverras ta belle sorcière et tu pourras toujours lui donner un de tes baisers qu'il l'a fait s'envoler et ressentir des choses « dit Caroline pour réconforter Stefan mais à un moment elle se rendit compte de son erreur et mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche faisant tomber Stefan qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Caroline enleva ses mains de sa bouche et voulu aider Stefan mais il se releva tout seul.

-« Je suis désolée, j'ai juste glissé un truc » dit Caroline.

-« Oui j'ai entendu » répondit le vampire en ayant un sourire mais il s'effaça quand il repensa à Bonnie et Damon « mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça car on doit les aider » dit le vampire.

-« Mais tes yeux ? » demanda la blonde.

-« Plus rien » répondit Stefan avant de partir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se retira de l'étreinte de Trent en le poussant de toute ses forces mais aussi car le sorcier l'avait lâché en voyant l'emplacement de Damon et de Caroline vide.

-« Où sont-ils ? » demanda t-il avec colère.

-« Qui ? » demanda Bonnie prudemment.

-« La blonde et le crétin » dit Trent regardant un verre vide par terre et donnant un coup pied dans ce verre. « Ils ont réussit à s'échapper et à se nourrir du peu de sang que j'avais mit dans ce verre » cria le sorcier scandalisé. Bonnie se mit à rire ce qui énerva Trent au plus haut point.

-« Ma meilleure amie n'est pas bête et Damon est très rusé quand il le veut » dit Bonnie satisfaite d'énerver Trent. Elle y prenait un malin plaisir.

-« Tu ne vas plus rire longtemps quand tu tueras toi-même tes amis » répondit Trent prenant un air satisfait et victorieux.

-« Je ne ferais jamais un telle chose ! » s'indigna Bonnie.

-« Pas si on t'ensorcelle ma chère » dit le sorcier tout en sortant une fiole.

-« Tu ne peux pas me le forcer à le boire » répondit Bonnie fière en pointant son nez en l'air.

-« Non, je n'ai juste qu'à casser le flacon à tes pieds et le liquide se transforme en vapeur qui va s'infiltrer dans tes narines et te retourner contre tes amis » dit Trent fière de la solution qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir Bonnie de son côté. « Quoique tu fasses la vapeur t'enivreras » rajouta le jeune homme en voyant Bonnie se reculant. Sans plus attendre Trent jeta la fiole vers Bonnie qui mit ses mains devant son nez et sa bouche. Elle sentit un courant d'air et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Damon devant elle.

-« Non pas toiii ! » cria Trent voyant la vapeur s'infiltrer dans les narines de Damon et voir le visage du vampire se transformer et voir des yeux rouges bordeaux comme la couleur du sang.

-« Damon » dit faiblement Bonnie émue de voir que le vampire l'avait protégé aux dépens de lui.

Damon se retourna vers Bonnie lentement mais dans son geste on pouvait voir que c'était un mouvement de prédateur. Quand Bonnie scruta le visage du vampire, elle trembla. De peur.

-« Damon, je sais que tu es fort et que tu ne veux pas me tuer alors s'il te plaît résiste de toute tes forces. Je sais que c'est difficile mais si tu le fais je te pardonne tout ce que tu as fait et on peut essayer d'être ami » dit Bonnie voulant à tout prix que Damon combat son envie de la tuer.

-« Ce que tu dis ne sers à rien, il va te tuer » dit Trent désolé.

Damon se retourna pour regarder Trent et se retourna à nouveau pour regarder Bonnie avant de se diriger vers elle à pleine vitesse et de la pousser vers Trent avec force.

-« Pars, je n'arrive pas à me …..Arghhhhhhhhh » cria Damon ne pouvant terminer sa phrase et tenant sa tête entre ses mains et tombant à genoux.

-« Damon » cria Bonnie. Trent récita une formule et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie et disparurent. Damon était seul se tenant la tête et hurlant à l'agonie.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Caroline arrivant dans la salle et s'approchant de Damon et s'accroupissant devant lui. Cependant, d'un coup de main la jeune blonde fut envoyée contre un mur et tomba inconsciente. Stefan avait vu cette scène et regarda son frère qui se relevait et le regardait avec colère, rage, menace, les yeux rouge comme le sang. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, la personne devant lui n'était pas son frère mais une machine à tuer. Stefan leva ses mains en l'air pour dire de calmer le jeu mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour percuter Stefan qui tomba par terre. Damon infligea de puissant coup de poing à son frère qui n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Un moment Stefan arrêta de se débattre et Damon semblait se calmer. C'est à ce moment que Stefan poussa son frère avec ses mains et ensuite lui donna un coup de pied qui envoya balader le vampire au loin. Pendant ce temps Stefan se releva et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez.

-« Reprends-toi Damon » dit Stefan en voyant son frère devenir de plus en plus en colère en même temps qu'il se levait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« On est où ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Toujours dans la cachette » répondit Trent.

-« Je vais dans ce cas aider mes amis » dit Bonnie se préparant à sortir mais Trent la retint par le bras. Bonnie, avec ses pouvoirs, lui cassa le poignet. Le jeune sorcier hurla de douleur mais au moins il lâchait Bonnie qui voulut se précipiter vers la porte. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de Damon et de Stefan ainsi que les sons des coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas loin de ses mais. La porte se referma devant la sorcière qui se retourna pour regarder Trent. Il tenait son poignet cassé et un regard de haine pouvait se voir.

-« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux éprouver des sentiments pour ses vampires » dit le jeune homme « Ils sont le mal incarné, des créatures, buvant du sang humain et les tuants » rajouta l'homme avec mépris.

-« Ils sont différents ! » s'exclama Bonnie.

-« En quoi ? »demanda Trent pas le moins du monde intéressé.

-« Ils ressentent des émotions, ils sont vampires mais ils combattent leur soif de sang. Ils sont capables d'aimer, de protéger, de ressentir la douleur, la peine, la trahison, l'amitié» expliqua Bonnie confiante « Avant je les aurais tué sans sourciller mais ils sont important pour moi »

-« Ils t'ont manipulés, ils te manipulent » cria Trent « comment tu peux ne pas le voir ? Damon est un psychopathe, arrogant, Caroline fait l'innocente mais c'est un monstre et Stefan n'est qu'un égoïste, froid et cruel vampire, il ne se soucie pas de toi et te feras mal dès qu'il en aura l'occasion»

-« Damon est arrogant et pas très net mais tu ne connais rien de lui et tu ne connais pas son histoire. Il n'a fait que souffrir et s'est caché sous un masque de je m'en- foutisme et de tyran sarcastique. Il veut que tout le monde le déteste pour éviter qu'on soit déçu de lui mais au fond il est près à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Caroline est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, elle a failli mourir dans un accident de voiture et Damon lui a donné de son sang pour qu'elle guérisse mais une conasse et venu l'étouffer et elle est devenu un vampire. Elle en as souffert et moi aussi, Ne plus être près de celui qu'on aime de peur de le vider de son sang, d'être devenu ce que votre mère pourchasse et être le souffre-douleur et torturé à chaque menace. Quand à Stefan c'est la personne la plus compréhensif et la plus attentionné au monde. Il en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûr. Il est toujours au soin pour les autres, à les protéger. Quand quelqu'un souffre, il souffre lui aussi. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'ils aiment même si cela veut dire qu'il soit le dindon de la farce. Il a vécu tant de chose et le fait qu'il ne se laisse plus faire, ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de froid et cruel. Je t'interdis de parler de Stefan comme ça ainsi que Caroline et Damon » hurla Bonnie à bout de souffle.

-« Oh je vois ! Tout est clair maintenant. Tu es amoureuse de ce Stefan, tu adores ta Caroline et tu tolère ce Damon. » Dit Trent. Bonnie ne releva rien de la phrase de Trent car tout ce qu'il dit était vrai mais le mot amour pour Stefan était un peu fort, non ?

-« je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis et je vais devoir te tuer. Tout les quatre vous représentez une menace pour ma ville et pour les personnes du monde entier. Je vais devoir vous éradiquer comme on éradique les rats » continua Trent.

-« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ? » demanda Bonnie la voix suppliante.

-« Il n'y'a rien à comprendre » répondit Trent.

-« Nous sommes tout les deux des sorciers, nous n'avons donc pas notre place dans ce monde alors ? Nous devons être brûlé sur le bucher » argumenta Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose » cracha Trent en secouant frénétiquement sa tête.

-« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, aussi bien pour les vampires, les loups et les sorciers. »

-« Trop tard » dit Trent avant d'envoyer Bonnie valser contre la table qui se cassa et fit tomber au sol tout les objets qui étaient au dessus. « Je vais tous vous éliminer, même si pour cela je dois tuer quelqu'un comme toi ».

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre en ligne deux fois par semaine. Un le mardi et un autre le vendredi ou le samedi. La fin arrivera plus vite et pour vous cela sera plus facile à suivre. J'espère avoir vos avis. Bisous et bonne journée ou soirée.


	13. Chapter 13

**HopeLoveGlory :** Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas être contente dans ce chapitre pour l'un de tes vœux lol. Enfin j'espère.

**Loubna :** Merci pour ton commentaire xD. T'inquiètes je comprends que tu veuilles qu'il meurt lol moi aussi je veux qu'il meurt et par l'intermédiaire d'un personnage cela va peut-être arriver. Je te mets tout de suite le chapitre 13 sinon tu vas avoir des crampes à tes doigts à force de les croiser pour que Damon se contrôle hé hé. Elena, on entendra encore parler d'elle mais pas tout de suite, c'est une surprise lol. J'aurais bien voulu entendre les Italiens dire Jean-pierre, peut-être que j'aurais compris comme toi mdr.

**Helene **tes commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre 12, j'espère que celui-ci aussi tu vas l'adorer.

**CamCam :** Oui Damon est ses répliques c'est le rêve pour nous et un cauchemar pour ceux qui en sont la cible lol. Tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre (^-^).

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci pour ta review, eh oui il s'en est passé des choses lol. Trent à bien caché son jeu ce petit coquin. Voilà donc le 13eme chapitre, j'espère que tu vas bien l'aimer.

**EmLam :** Je suis heureuse de voir que tu adores ! Cela me motive et j'ai le sourire pendant toute ma journée. C'est vrai que les actions s'enchainent et cela se passe vite. Dans ce chapitre il y'en a encore. Merci encore pour tes commentaires.

:::::::::

Voilà, j'ai reçue beaucoup de review pour le 12eme chapitre et j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 13 beaucoup plus tôt tellement j'étais contente et de bonne humeur. Voilà donc ce petit cadeau que je fais spécialement pour vous. On se retrouve tout en bas. :-)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 13 **

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le jeu du chat et de la souris. C'était le jeu que jouaient Stefan et Damon. Stefan courant le plus loin de son frère qui le suivait. Stefan savait que ce petit jeu ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vite pour bloquer Damon.

-« Arrête ! » cria Stefan tenant les poignets de son frère mais rien n'y faisait, Damon était trop en colère et il bougeait trop. Stefan se prit donc un coup de poing et un coup de pied. Le plus jeune des Salvatore était par terre et se releva d'un coup quand Il vit Damon avec une hache qui avait l'air plus que tranchante.

-« Heu dépose ça, tu risques de te faire mal Damon » dit Stefan plus pour entendre sa voix pour se rassurer un tout petit peu. Damon n'écouta pas son frère et se précipita vers Stefan tout en donnant un coup de hache. Stefan esquiva le coup puis le suivant et aussi l'autre. Stefan fut maintenant contre le mur et la lame de la hache à quelque centimètre de sa tête, encastré dans le mur. Damon profita du moment où Stefan fit ouf en voyant la hache à côté de lui pour le prendre par la gorge et à appuyer fort. Stefan mit ses mains sur les poignets de Damon pour essayer d'enlever les mains de son frère mais Damon avait une sacré poigne.

-« Damon » supplia Stefan d'une voix faible, regardant son frère dans les yeux. Stefan vit dans les yeux bleus de son frère de la haine, de la rage mais ces deux émotions semblaient vaciller pour du regret et de l'incompréhension. Les mains de Damon autour du cou de Stefan se desserraient lentement et Damon regardait à présent ses mains puis son frère dans la confusion la plus totale. La seconde d'après fut terrible pour Stefan mais surtout Damon car ce dernier se prenait la tête dans ses mains et hurlait de douleur. Stefan s'accroupit près de son frère et le tenait par l'épaule.

-« Damon, Damon, regarde- moi ! Regarde-moi ! » Dit Stefan prenant le visage de Damon entre ses mains.

-« Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je n'y arrive pas ! » dit Damon en tenant encore sa tête et en fermant fort ses yeux.

-« Tu peux y'arriver Damon. J'ai confiance en toi » dit Stefan d'un ton rassurant.

Damon arrêta de se prendre la tête et releva le visage d'un coup qui révélait qu'il avait une fois de plus cédé à la tentation. Il poussa Stefan et se dirigea vers lui mais il s'arrêta net avant de refaire un pas. Son visage était en mode vampire pour être à la seconde suivante le visage d'un humain et à nouveau en vampire. Stefan voyait que Damon souffrait de cette situation et qu'il essayait de se contrôler et cela le faisait souffrir lui aussi en voyant Damon comme ça.

-« Damon, s'il te plaît » supplia Stefan.

-« Je t'ai dit que je n'y arrivais PAS » hurla le vampire se dirigeant à pleine vitesse contre le mur pour s'y cogner dedans et recommencer avec le mur d'en face puis l'autre et encore un autre. Stefan avait à ce point mal au cœur, son frère devenait fou. Il se jetait contre les murs pour ne pas le blesser et essayer de se contrôler. Cette vision était poignante.

-« Arrête tu vas te tuer » cria le cadet des Salvatore.

Damon obéit à son frère mais pour lui foncer dedans. Damon était une fois de plus au dessus de Stefan mais ce coup-ci avec un pieu qui ne sortait de nulle part et qu'il enfonça dans l'épaule de Stefan qui se retint d'hurler. Cependant un cri de douleur se fit entendre, ce qui alerta Damon et Stefan.

-« C'est Bonnie » dit Stefan entre ses dents « laisse moi l'aider, et toi aussi viens nous aider avant que nous mourrions tous. » dit Stefan regardant son frère comme s'il le contraignait. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas me tuer et nous faire du mal. Tu es ici pour te faire pardonner, tu te rappelles ? » Demanda le vampire « et là je dois dire que tu t'enfonces, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Et puis tu vas laisser ce sorcier te réduire à l'état d'esclave avec sa potion ? Je croyais que rien ne pouvait faire chanter Damon Salvatore. Tu ne vas pas laisser Trent gagner contre toi ? » Demanda Stefan voulant à tout prix que son frère combat l'emprise de la potion. Apparemment, cela marchait car ses yeux bleus étaient à nouveaux présents et cette fois ci pour de bon.

-« Stefan » dit simplement Damon avant de tomber dans les pommes à cause de sa lutte acharnée contre lui-même et ses envies de meurtres. Damon était donc rallongé contre Stefan qui le poussa de côté et enleva son pieu qu'il avait dans l'épaule puis se releva. Il prit son frère dans ses bras et le déposa à côté de Caroline qui était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Stefan regarda son frère et sourit, Damon avait réussit à vaincre les effets de la potion dont il avait été la victime. Il était fier de lui et c'était la première fois que Stefan ressentait ça pour son frère aussi intensément. Pourtant, le cadet des Salvatore ne put savourer ce moment car il entendit un nouveau cri mais ce coup-ci c'était Trent. Bonnie devait donc se battre contre le sorcier depuis tout à l'heure. Il devait absolument l'aider avant que cela tourne mal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était épuisée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait son bras de cassé et du sang coulant des diverses plaies que Trent lui avait causé. Elle qui envoyait Damon et Stefan contre les murs ou les arbres… maintenant elle savait ce que cela faisait mais elle n'avait pas les capacités de guérison des vampires. Elle n'était pas déçue de ce qu'elle avait fait à Trent, il avait son poignet de cassé, l'arcade ouverte et il boitait mais il était en meilleure condition qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir et son nez menaçait de saigner révélant à Trent qu'elle allait certainement tomber dans les vapes.

-« C'est la première fois que je me bats contre une sorcière » dit le sorcier en faisant voler des débris vers Bonnie qui les renvoya de toutes ses forces vers le sorcier qui esquiva. Bonnie voulait l'enfermer dans un cercle de feu mais il n'y'avait pas de liquide pour commencer un feu. Trent devait certainement penser pareil car il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. La jeune sorcière profita de ce moment pour envoyer avec ses pouvoirs une casserole vers Trent qui la reçue en pleine tête et tomba au sol inconscient. Bonnie fit un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers Trent. Une fois à côté de lui elle s'accroupit.

-« Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce qu'ils sont vraiment au fond d 'eux » dit-elle tout en rattrapant une goutte de sang qui coulait de son nez.

-« Non je ne pourrais jamais et j'en ai pas envie » répondit Trent ouvrant ses yeux rapidement et en prenant les épaules de Bonnie et en la plaquant au sol de toutes ses forces. « Si je ne peux pas te tuer avec la magie, je vais revenir à la méthode traditionnelle » rajouta le sorcier en appuyant sur la gorge de Bonnie qui griffait les poignets de Trent qui hurlait de douleur. C'était difficile de vouloir étrangler quelqu'un avec un poignet cassé mais sa rage et sa colère et son envie de tuer la sorcière sous lui, étaient plus fort. Bonnie commençait à suffoquer et à voir flou, elle se débattait mais ses coups devenaient de plus en plus faibles. A ce point, sa vision devient complètement floue et elle arrêta de se débattre. Le manque d'air la faisait convulser légèrement. Elle ne pouvait distinguer que la respiration saccadée de Trent et deux secondes après le poids d'un corps sur elle qui fut immédiatement retiré. La pression autour de son cou n'était plus et Bonnie sentit l'air lui revenir peu à peu. Bonnie se permit de reprendre de l'air mais ses paupières étaient toujours lourdes.

-« Stefan ! » cria Trent la voix faible à cause du vampire qui le maintenait par la gorge. Le sorcier ne pouvait plus réfléchir pour faire un sort. Le manque d'air était insupportable. Il ne pouvait voir que les yeux rouges de Stefan et les crocs.

-« J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer avec ma méthode qui va être douloureuse, c'est-à-dire mes crocs dans ton cou ou alors la méthode traditionnelle avec l'étouffement » dit Stefan en grognant.

-« ..Argh » fut le seul mot de Trent, sa prise sur les mains de Stefan devenait de plus en plus faible.

-« En fais-je choisis les deux » dit Stefan voyant que Trent souffrait du manque d'air. Il relâcha le sorcier qui tomba par terre, il lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage cassant la mâchoire du sorcier. Qui gémit de douleur. « Je t'avais dit de nous laisser tranquille, il ne faudra pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu » rajouta Stefan avant de prendre Trent par les cheveux et de mordre le cou du garçon sauvagement signant la fin de Trent qui tomba par la suite, mort.

Stefan se releva et essuya le sang qu'il avait sur la bouche, son visage était de nouveau celui d'un humain. Il regarda Trent et soupira avant de se précipiter vers Bonnie qui était allongée par terre respirant faiblement. Stefan inspecta la jeune sorcière et vit qu'elle était sérieusement blessée.

Bonnie, elle, sentait que quelqu'un était près d'elle mais elle ne savait pas qui.

-« Bonnie, je suis là, c'est bon c'est finit » entendit-elle mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre et ne savait pas à qui cette voix appartenait, mais elle savait que la personne au dessus d'elle lui voulait du bien. Etait-elle morte ? Ca elle ne le savait pas mais elle était incroyablement fatiguée et voulait à tout prix dormir.

-« Bonnie, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose » dit la voix lui donnant des ordres maintenant « Bonnie ouvres les yeux tu me fais peur »

Bonnie ne demandait qu'une chose, que cette voix se taise et la laisse dormir.

-« Bonnie, je ne rigole pas, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, pas maintenant et jamais. T'es chiante et comme le dis Damon un juge mais tu restes Bonnie, une personne serviable, bonne avec tout le monde et surtout une personne à qui je tiens énormément et même que je crois être totalement attiré, avoir des sentiments amoureux alors surtout ne fuis pas ou je te jure que je vais en faire baver à tout le monde »

Bonnie savait maintenant qui était la personne au dessus d'elle. C'était Stefan. Il l'avait sauvé.

-« Stefan » dit-elle faiblement.

-« Oui, c'est moi » répondit celui-ci avant d'ouvrir son poignet et de le poser sur les lèvres de Bonnie pour qu'elle boit le sang du vampire. Au début elle ne voulait pas mais Stefan ne lui laissa aucun choix. La sorcière but quelques gorgés et le vampire retira son poignet. Les plaies de Bonnie se refermèrent mais elle s'évanouit, trop épuisé. Stefan soupira de soulagement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait eut si peur quand il avait vu Trent au dessus d'elle en train de l'étrangler. Il était arrivé à temps mais elle était dans un mauvais état. Il n'avait pas bien réfléchit au début, il avait oublié qu'il pouvait lui donner son sang pour qu'elle se rétablisse de ces plaies, c'est quand elle avait dit son nom qu'il se rappela qu'il était un vampire. Stefan regarda Bonnie et caressa son visage. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres de la sorcière et une folle envie de l'embrasser lui prenait. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux. Il était amoureux de Bonnie Bennett. Ce qui était au début de la curiosité, un jeu de la taquinerie sont devenu des sentiments, du souci et de l'amour. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Et pourtant, Caroline avait découvert qu'il s'était entiché de Bonnie. Stefan soupira, il était content de cette découverte mais aussi effrayé car connaissant Bonnie, cette histoire d'amour était finit avant qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé. Quoique, elle répondait à ses baisers comme une petite amie répondait aux baisers de son petit-ami. En plus Caroline avait laissé échapper que Bonnie ressentait justement des choses quand il l'embrassait. Il y'avait un espoir et puis de toute façon, il allait la faire tomber raide dingue de lui qu'elle le veuille ou non. Avec cette réalisation, Stefan avança sa tête près de Bonnie pour l'embrasser.

-« Bravo Stefan, tu as tué ce crétin mais la belle est censée être consciente pour que tu l'embrasses » dit Damon près de la porte avec un sourire satisfait et Caroline dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Stefan avait sursauté un peu par l'apparence soudaine de Damon mais il reprit contenance.

-« Tu es en pleine forme ? » demanda Stefan prenant Bonnie dans ses bras et se relevant.

-« J'ai mal partout mais au moins je me suis réveillé, ce n'est pas le cas de Blondie et Bon-Bon » fit remarquer le vampire. « Je l'ai envoyé contre un mur à pleine force » rajouta le vampire la voix rempli de culpabilité.

-« Tu étais sous le contrôle de la potion » fit remarquer Stefan s'approchant de son frère.

-« Oui mais quand même »

-« Tu as réussit à combattre l'emprise de cette potion pour ne pas me tuer » fit à nouveau le cadet des Salvatore. « Ce n'est pas rien »

Damon sourit et c'était un sourire sincère, Stefan sourit lui aussi, un vrai sourire comme il ne l'avait pas donné depuis longtemps à son frère.

-« Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras et te dire à quel point je t'aime mais je ne peux pas j'ai Caroline dans les bras » dit Damon pour plaisanter un peu.

-« Moi j'ai Bonnie dans mes bras mais tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes tu sais ! » s'exclama le jeune vampire avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Euhh, je prends mon joker » répondit Damon. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Stefan qu'il l'aimait car ce dernier le savait, tout comme Stefan savait que son frère savait qu'il l'aimait. (lol)

-« Et si on rentrait ? » demanda Stefan « ces demoiselles ont besoin d'un lit pour récupérer » dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Oui mais je vais veiller à ce que Bonnie soit bien dans son lit et non dans le tien » répondit Damon en faisant un clin d'œil. Stefan ne répliqua pas mais il était cramé. Caroline savait et maintenant Damon. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Bonnie sauf celle qui était dans ses bras.

-« Attention, je n'ai rien vu venir pour Bonnie. Tu devrais être sur tes gardes avec Caroline » dit tout de même Stefan qui avait remarqué les petites disputes pour un oui et pour un non entre ces deux. Damon regarda son frère et fronça les sourcils.

-« Avec elle ? Pas avant la semaine des quatre jeudi » répondit l'homme avant de partir à pleine vitesse de la grotte suivit de Stefan qui souriait comme un dingue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois arrivé dans la villa les filles étaient toujours endormies. Stefan inspectait le corps de Bonnie pour les plaies, elle n'en n'avait plus et c'était grâce au sang qu'il lui avait donné. Cependant, son sang séchait sur la peau de la jeune femme et l'odeur était … épouvantable. Stefan décida donc de mener Bonnie dans la chambre de la jeune femme et de la poser sur son lit.

-« Tu l'emmène où ? » demanda Damon.

-« Dans sa chambre, je vais nettoyer le sang qu'elle a sur elle » expliqua le vampire « toi prends soin de Caroline » rajouta le vampire en faisant un clin d'œil que Damon ignora.

Stefan posa donc Bonnie sur le lit de cette dernière, il partit dans la salle de bain de la jeune sorcière et remplit une bassine d'eau et mit un peu de savon liquide dedans. Il prit une serviette et un gant de toilette. Quelques minutes après, il revient dans la chambre de Bonnie et se trouva devant un dilemme. Devait-il la déshabiller ou seulement laver le visage de la jeune femme et ses jambes ? Une voix lui disait oui absolument et que ce n'était pas une occasion à louper tandis qu'une autre voix lui disait de na pas le faire s'il voulait rester en vie. Stefan sourit et décida d'enlever le pantacourt de Bonnie et son haut. Il le fit délicatement tout en évitant de trop toucher la peau de la sorcière. Une fois qu'il avait finit, il regarda le corps de la belle sorcière et évita de trop fantasmer dessus alors qu'elle dormait. Il ne restait plus que le soutien-gorge blanc et la culotte blanche de Bonnie. Stefan ferma les yeux et les rouvrit et décida de commencer. Le sang était déjà sec et formait des petites croutes à certains endroits. Le jeune vampire prit le gant de toilette et commença à laver la figure de Bonnie délicatement, il n'osait pas trop frotter car il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille tout de suite. Au bout de 30 secondes, le visage de Bonnie était propre et Stefan l'essuya avec la serviette. Il reprit ensuite le gant de toilette de la bassine et lava le buste de Bonnie et ses bras. Stefan pensait à tout sauf à ce qu'il faisait car sinon il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler, il reprit la serviette et sécha Bonnie. Pour recommencer avec le gant de toilette et laver le ventre de Bonnie et ses jambes qui étaient divines et à la fois musclé. Il reprit la serviette et sécha le ventre de la jeune dame ainsi que ses jambes. Il ne restait plus que les pieds de Bonnie. Stefan se dirigea au bout du lit et s'accroupit par terre. Il était fier de lui il avait bientôt finit et il n'y'avait plus de sang. Il prit le gant de toilette pour la dernière partie, il posa le gant de toilette sur un des pieds de Bonnie et commença à le nettoyer. Cependant, à la seconde suivante il reçut un coup de pied en plein visage et tomba sur les fesses tout en laissant tomber le gant de toilette et en caressant doucement sa joue. Il n'avait pratiquement rien senti mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction soudaine.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda le vampire sidéré.

-« Non toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends petit pervers ? » hurla Bonnie tout en jetant un oreiller en pleine figure à Stefan qui le rattrapa avant de le jeter sur Bonnie qui se le prit en pleine figure et le rejeta sur Stefan qui l'esquiva.

-« Tu étais couverte de sang et tu puais, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de te débarbouiller de ton sang. » expliqua le vampire se relevant et remettant bien sa veste.

-« Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je me réveille et le fasse moi-même ? » demanda énervé Bonnie qui se leva et prit vite le drap pour se recouvrir. Son cœur battait à vive allure car elle était gênée de ce que Stefan avait fait et avait vu mais en même temps c'était prévoyant de sa part. Heureusement qu'il avait eut la décence de lui laisser ses sous-vêtements.

-« Non, tu puais tellement qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose » répondit le vampire avec un petit sourire en voyant l'expression choqué et vexé de Bonnie.

-« Bon ben maintenant tu peux partir » dit la sorcière baissant la tête et rougissant légèrement, ce qui n'échappa au vampire qui sourit de plus belle. Il avait donc un certain effet sur Bonnie comme l'avait dit Caroline. Connaissant Bonnie, elle n'allait jamais le lui dire. C'était bon à savoir ce que lui avait dit Caroline à la grotte, cela voulait dire qu'il plaisait à Bonnie. Il allait la rendre folle et le lui faire avouer à la petite sorcière. Il n'allait pas faire le premier pas mais il allait donner un coup de pouce à Bonnie car si c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas, cela voulait dire que les sentiments de Bonnie étaient réels envers lui et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer avec lui et de le faire souffrir. En plus, si c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas, elle allait fuir et prétendre qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il connaissait Bonnie, oh oui, il la connaissait.

-« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda la sorcière à bout de nerfs

-« Pour rien » répondit le vampire avant de partir de la chambre de Bonnie et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Avant de fermer la porte il réussit même à glisser « Tu as un corps de rêve, mon ange » quand il referma la porte il pouvait entendre le bruit d'un vase se cassant contre celle-ci. Il émit un petit rire avant de descendre les escaliers pour voir Damon regarder Caroline qui dormait toujours. Il avait prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne et semblait la caresser.

-« Je l'ai pas fait exprès et j'espère que tu vas me pardonner, j'ai encore fait une erreur. » dit Damon regardant Caroline les yeux rempli avec le sentiment d'échec.

-« Elle va se rétablir, et encore te pardonner » dit Stefan regardant son frère.

-« Oui mais je m'en veux quand même »

-« On verra bien quand elle se réveillera, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à cacher ta culpabilité dès qu'elle ouvrira la bouche » plaisanta Stefan ce qui le fit rire avec son frère.

Stefan fit un soupir de soulagement, Trent était hors d'Etat de nuire et ses pions, qui étaient à mourir de honte l'étaient eux aussi. Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité et il pouvait se concentrer sur Bonnie et Damon semblait bien s'entendre avec Caroline. Ils se disputaient pour des broutilles mais Stefan était sûr que c'était la naissance d'une belle amitié voir plus. Pour Bonnie et Damon, le cadet des frères n'était pas sûr si Bonnie pouvait lui pardonner mais avec le temps cela pouvait aussi naître en de l'amitié donc avec le pardon qui en suivait. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre à la grande joie de Stefan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce 13eme chapitre. Trent est enfin …mort lol. Merci Stefan et bravo Damon pour avoir résister aux effets de la potion. Alors qu'avez- vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et à bientôt pour le 14eme chapitre. On se rapproche de la fin petit à petit. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Bisous à tous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Helene :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la relation entre les deux frères. Pour Elena, on va avoir un peu de ses nouvelles dans le chapitre 17 soit le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu vas adorer ce chapitre et la fin de l'histoire.

**CamCam :** Oui, un Damon qui nous court après avec une hache c'est flippant lol. Trent est mort grâce à Stefan, notre sauveur dans cette histoire lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Loubna :** Léger bug mais ce n'est pas grave hé hé. Eh oui, Trent est enfin mort pour notre tranquilité d'esprit et aussi pour Stefan et les autres. Dans ce chapitre il va y'avoir du Daroline et aussi beaucoup de Stefonnie. Merci pour ta enfin tes reviews mdr.

**M :** Oui merci à mes doigts xD. Thank you pour tes reviews, j'adore savoir ce que tu penses des chapitres. C'est très important pour moi de savoir. Je suis contente que tu as aimé toi aussi la relation entre les frères Salvatore (Je les aime moi aussi !)

**Johanne :** La patience est une vertue comme dirais mon père lol, ne bave pas trop car si tu as un ordinateur portable il risque de s'éteindre MDR. Merci pour ta review (^-^).

Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu l'ordi hier donc pas de chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 14**

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline ouvrait les yeux lentement pour voir des yeux bleus la fixer et de très près, elle ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit pour voir les deux magnifiques orbes bleues plus loin et voir le visage de Damon. La jeune blonde se leva du canapé et vit qu'elle était à la villa entourée de Damon. Il avait une tête bizarre et Caroline pensa au pire.

-"Bonnie ?" demanda t-elle inquiète cherchant un battement de cœur mais rien.

-"Elle va bien, elle est juste partie à la falaise refaire un sort pour éviter à des gens d'entrer dans le repaire de ce crétin de sorcier." expliqua Damon en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-"Stefan est partie avec elle?" demanda la blonde

-"Oui, elle voulait y'aller seule mais Stefan a refusé, ils se sont disputés mais à la fin Stefan a eut le dernier mot en la prenant dans ses bras sans prévenir et en partant la seconde suivante. Arrivé à la falaise elle a du lui refiler un anévrisme ou essayer de le bruler" dit Damon tout en rigolant en imaginant la scène ou Stefan serait pour un coup la victime des anévrismes de Bonnie.

-"Pour Trent? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" demanda Caroline avant de pointer un doigt furieux sur Damon "C'est toi qui m'a pousser contre le mur" accusa la jeune blonde.

-"Oui mais j'étais sous l'emprise de la potion de Trent, c'était une potion qui allait conditionner Bonnie à nous tuer. Au moment où Trent l'a jeté sur elle je me suis interposé donc c'est moi qui ai eut les effets de la potion. Je voulais donc tuer Bonnie, toi et Stefan mais mon petit frère à réussi à me faire entendre raison. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler et quand tu es venue, je t'ai donné un coup et tu as volé au mur et tu es tombée inconsciente. En ce qui concerne Trent, il était prêt à étrangler Bonnie mais Stefan est intervenu et lui a brisé la nuque. Quand il m'a dit ce qu'il a fait il était heureux." raconta Damon

-"Je suis soulagée, cette histoire est terminée. En ce qui concerne mon envolé contre le mur, ce n'était pas ta faute et je trouve ça super que tu as réussit à combattre l'emprise que cette potion avait sur toi. Cela prouve que tu tient à nous et surtout à ton frère." dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-"Ouais, ouais mais faut pas s'attendre à ce que je le fasse tout les jours" répliqua le vampire en croisant ses bras.

-"Par contre j'ai faim" fit remarquer Caroline. Franchement elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chasser, quand elle vit Damon partir en vitesse dans la cuisine et revenir après avec deux pochettes de sang, elle s'extasia et prit les deux pochettes pour les boire.

-"Tu crois qu'on va enfin pouvoir être tranquille?" demanda Caroline entre deux gorgés de sang.

-"Maintenant oui, le blog sur internet est effacé. De toute façon personne ne croyait à ce stupide blog"

-"Tant mieux, je vais enfin profiter un peu" répondit la blonde en terminant son premier sachet de sang.

-"Oui moi aussi, je suis à peine venu que je me suis fait attaquer. Je savais que je n'allais pas avoir un accueil chaleureux de la part de Stefan mais là l'accueil était horrible" plaisanta Damon.

-"J'entends Stefan et Bonnie" dit soudain Caroline regardant la porte du salon de la villa qui allait s'ouvrir dans 3, 2,1

-"Je t'avais dit de te reculer sombre crétin" retentit la voix de Bonnie.

-"Et c'est ce que j'ai fait mais je suis sûr que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour me mettre cette foutue pierre en pleine tête. L'anévrisme une fois là-bas était justifié mais pas cette pierre" cria Stefan tout en claquant la porte du salon de la villa et suivant Bonnie.

-"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, crois-moi que si j'aurais voulu te faire mal ce n'est pas seulement une pierre que je t'aurais mit dans ta tronche mais la falaise entière." répliqua Bonnie en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour regarder Stefan furieusement.

-"Très drôle Bonnie mais je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait" rétorqua Stefan en croisant les bras et en souriant vicieusement. Bonnie n'aimait pas ce sourire.

-"Je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de te demander pourquoi car cela ne m'intéresse pas" dit la sorcière en se retournant pour ignorer le sourire du vampire qui l'agaçait.

-"C'est parce que je sais que tu m'aimes" dit le vampire ignorant la phrase précédente de la sorcière. Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il était sûr de mettre mal à l'aise Bonnie et cela le rendrait heureux et c'est ce qu'il se passa car elle semblait s'étrangler et son cœur battait à la chamade. Une fois de plus elle se retourna pour le regarder et elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement en plissant les yeux et en pointant son doigt vers lui et le frappant au torse avec ce petit doigt.

-"Alors là tu rêves mon pote car je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi" répliqua durement la sorcière. Apparemment Bonnie ne sa souvenait pas de la petite déclaration de Stefan, en même temps c'était normale, elle était inconsciente.

Stefan prit le doigt de Bonnie et se baissa légèrement vers Bonnie pour que leur visage soit face à face. Stefan sourit en entendant le cœur de Bonnie accélérer une fois de plus et sentir la température de son corps augmenter. Il lui faisait de l'effet.

-"Ah oui?" demanda le jeune vampire.

-"Parfaitement sûre" dit Bonnie _'Pas du tout'_ se dit-elle mentalement

-"Heu salut !" dit enfin Caroline qui avait regardé la scène avec un grand intérêt et avec amusement. C'était mignon, maintenant le doute n'était plus permis, même le plus léger car Stefan était amoureux de Bonnie et la sorcière était éprise de Stefan même si elle le niait. Elle pouvait voir que Stefan utilisait la méthode de "rendre dingue la personne pour lui faire reconnaître qu'elle était amoureuse de lui". C'était une bonne méthode se dit Caroline et la seule qui allait marcher avec Bonnie. S'il le fallait, elle allait donner un coup de main à Stefan.

-"Caroline, tu es enfin réveillée!" s'exclama Bonnie se dirigeant à pleine vitesse vers Caroline et la prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement désolé Caro, j'ai cru ce crétin au lieu de ma meilleure amie. Je suis trop désolée" s'excusa Bonnie tout en caressant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

-"Ce n'est pas grave Bonnie. Tout est bien qui finit bien et je te pardonne" répondit Caroline se détachant de Bonnie "Et puis, Stefan est arrivé à ta rescousse comme le charmant prince ferait pour la princesse" rajouta la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui rougit et ne répondit pas.

-"Oui heureusement que Stefan était là" dit Damon voulant un peu taquiner la sorcière lui aussi.

-"Oui, oui d'ailleurs merci Stefan" dit la sorcière vite comme si pour se débarrasser au plus vite de ce mot.

-"De rien, pour toi je le referais sans réfléchir" dit le vampire en faisant un clin d'œil et en donnant un petit sourire. Bonnie se mordait la lèvre. A croire qu'ils faisaient tous exprès de la rendre folle et particulièrement Stefan. Elle croyait que les petits mots doux et don flirt allaient se faire de plus en plus rares en présence de Caroline et Damon mais non. C'était horrible car elle se retenait de flirter en retour. Bonnie donna un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas troublée puis elle se retourna vers Damon qui était toujours assis dans le fauteuil.

-"Merci à toi Damon, si tu ne t'étais pas interposé quand Trent a jeté la potion, je vous aurais certainement tous tué" avoua Bonnie

-"Oui d'ailleurs quand je me suis fait ensorceler et que j'ai voulu te tuer, je me rappelle que tu m'as dit que si je résistais à la tentation de te tuer, tu allais me pardonner et essayer d'être ami avec moi. Or, j'ai réussi à te pousser loin de moi et à ne pas te blesser donc si je suppose bien, tu vas me pardonner et essayer d'être mon ami?" demanda Damon en se montrant lui et elle. Bonnie fixa longuement Damon qui n'aimait pas ce silence. Stefan et Caroline regardaient en silence la scène. Damon baissa la tête et soupira.

-"Laisse tombé, j'ai compris et je ne t'en veux pas" dit le vampire.

Bonnie ne répondit pas mais étendit sa main en face de Damon qui la scruta perplexe. Il regardait à présent Bonnie et vit que la sorcière avait un petit sourire. A son tour il sourit et prit la main de Bonnie et la secoua.

-"Tu mérites que j'essaye de te piffrer" dit enfin Bonnie.

-"Je suis content d'être méritant pour un coup" répondit Damon tout en faisant la bise au dos de la main de Bonnie.

-"Super !" s'exclama Caroline tapant dans ses mains "tout est rentré dans l'ordre et Bonnie pardonne même à Damon, je sens que la vraie vie, sans mauvais jeu de mots pour nous, peux enfin commencer" dit la blonde en regardant Stefan et Bonnie. La jeune sorcière n'était pas si sûre de ça elle. Elle savait qu'avec Stefan, elle devrait être sur ses gardes pour ne pas tomber plus dans des sentiments forts. Cela allait être dur et elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-"Et si on allait tous ensemble à la plage cette après-midi, pour dire de se détendre?" demanda Caroline.

-"Moi sa me va" dit Damon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à Los Angeles et qu'il était à la plage, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-"Moi aussi" répondit Stefan. Il aimait bien la plage et regarder l'océan car cela lui faisait penser à la liberté et c'était beau à voir. Après, il savait que Bonnie allait dire oui et c'était une bonne raison pour dire y aller et continuer son plan. Bonnie ne pouvait pas refuser mais sachant que Stefan et Damon allaient être là, c'était bizarre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir avec eux sans que ce soit pour sauver ...Elena. Là, elle allait être avec eux pour une journée à la plage, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et cette vision des choses étaient bizarre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas car elle n'avait jamais passé une après-midi avec eux. Tout de même, elle allait être avec Stefan et elle était sûre et certaine qu'il allait continuer à la rendre mal à l'aise.

-"Sa me va à moi aussi" répondit finalement la sorcière mettant de côté ses réflexions.

-"Trop cool, ça va nous changer les idées." dit Caroline tout en s'approchant de Bonnie et la prenant par le bras. "Nous allons préparer notre sac et mettre nos maillots de bains"

-"Mais il n'est que onze heure!" s'exclama Bonnie

-"Déjà, vite il faut qu'on se prépare" répliqua la blonde se pressant.

-"On a le temps" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Non car Damon va nous payer le restaurant, on ne mange pas ici" indiqua Caroline à la surprise de tout le monde.

-"J'ai jamais dit que j'allais payer le restaurant" dit l'aîné des Salvatore.

-"Non mais pour vraiment te faire pardonner de m'avoir assommé tu vas le faire et aujourd'hui dans une heure" ordonna Caroline n'acceptant pas le refus de Damon qui bouda. Les filles montèrent en haut pour préparer leur sac, pendant que Stefan et Damon discutaient.

-"Je me demande si elle pense à nous?" demanda Damon à Stefan, il savait qu'il abordait un sujet sensible mais il voulait voir ce que pensait Stefan.

-"Probablement mais en mal" répondit Stefan "ou elle regrette" rajouta le cadet.

-"Si elle redevenait comme avant, tu retournerais avec elle?" demanda Damon.

-"Non, et toi?" demanda Stefan curieux de la réponse de Damon.

-"Non, toi je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'une petite sorcière" dit l'aîné en donnant un sourire satisfait. Stefan ne fit rien pour contredire Damon.

-"Et toi?" demanda Stefan.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer une troisième fois une histoire difficile et conflictuelle. Je veux de la nouveauté, du réel" expliqua l'aîné.

-"Je pense que tu peux le trouver dans cette ville" dit Stefan partant du salon sans laisser à Damon la possibilité de répliquer.

-"Je déteste quand il part comme ça en plein milieu d'une conversation. Le vieux Stefan m'aurait écouté jusqu'au bout au moins" se plaignit à haute voix Damon.

-"Mais ça c'était avant" entendit Damon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et Caroline étaient en maillot de bain et Damon et Stefan aussi. La jeune sorcière faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder les deux frères Salvatore mais surtout Stefan. Après avoir mangé au restaurant au frais de Damon, les quatre jeunes gens sont partis comme prévu à la plage. Ils s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Bonnie n'avait pas bien réfléchit car elle avait installé sa serviette la première. Caroline était à sa droite et à sa gauche il y'avait ...Stefan. Quelle surprise quand même! Si Bonnie avait attendu avant de mettre sa serviette, elle aurait fait tout pour ne pas être à côté de Stefan. En plus, le vampire avait sourit comme un diable quand il mettait sa serviette, il le faisait exprès.

-"Je suis contente que nous sommes passés aux magasins avant d'aller à la plage" dit Caroline montrant des seaux, des pelles et aussi un bateau gonflable que Damon ne voulait pas gonfler car il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être idiot.

-"Ouais, c'est bon pour les gosses ces trucs" se plaignit le vampire aux yeux bleus. Caroline se retourna pour regarder Damon qui était installé à côté d'elle.

-"Désolé mais Bonnie et moi nous aimons faire des châteaux de sable" fit remarquer la blonde.

-"Pire que des gosses de 8 ans" souffla le vampire.

-"Tu veux que je creuse ta futur tombe" menaça Bonnie tout en regardant Damon et lui donnant un beau sourire.

-"Faire des châteaux sable c'est cool même quand on à 17 ans" dit Damon avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil et de s'allonger sur sa serviette. Caroline et Bonnie sourirent ainsi que Stefan.

-"Donc, Stefan veux-tu gonfler le bateau?" demanda Caroline en le tendant au jeune vampire.

-"Pourquoi je ferais ça?" demanda le vampire pour taquiner la blonde "je suis 'the ripper' et le ripper ne gonfle pas de bateau «rajouta Stefan.

-"Parce que tu es sympa avec nous et que tu veux gonfler le bateau" dit Caroline essayant de contraindre Stefan. Elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas mais elle avait le droit d'essayer. Stefan prit le bateau et commença à le gonfler. Caroline cligna de l'œil ainsi que Bonnie. Stefan le vit et sourit.

-"Non, tu ne m'as pas contraint, j'ai juste envie de le faire car je suis sympa avec vous et que je veux gonfler le bateau" dit le vampire en faisant un clin d'œil.

Bonnie et Caroline ne dirent rien mais souriaient comme des gamines. Le bateau fut gonflé extrêmement vite. Caroline voulut le reprendre mais Stefan se leva et le mit sur sa serviette pour s'allonger dedans.

-"C'est trois fois plus confortable" dit le cadet des frères Salvatore en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-"Mais c'est pas pour toi ! " Se plaignit Caroline.

-"Je l'ai gonflé donc j'en fais ce que je veux" répondit Stefan tout en se redressant. Caroline soupira mais abandonna, elle prit quelque chose dans son sac, c'était de la crème solaire.

-"Bonnie, il faut que tu mettes de la crème solaire où tu vas brûler" dit la blonde en donnant le flacon à la jeune sorcière qui la remercia. Bonnie en mit sur ses jambes, sur son visage, sur ses bras et au niveau du coup. Elle allait demander à Caroline de lui en mettre sur son dos mais elle sentit des mains sur son dos qui la massait en étalant bien la crème. Bonnie savait qui c'était et elle rougit. Elle essayait de se contrôler et pour cela elle prenait des grandes inspirations et expirait longuement pour recommencer encore et encore. Les mains de Stefan lui procuraient des frissons que la sorcière avait du mal à retenir, il massait super bien et Bonnie voulait plus. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les mains de Stefan n'étaient plus sur son dos et Bonnie réussit à retenir un grognement. Elle se tourna vers Stefan et murmura à petit merci.

Le vampire, lui, était heureux d'avoir eut cette occasion de la troubler. Et puis, c'était agréable de toucher la peau de Bonnie. Il avait entendu le mini grognement de Bonnie quand ses mains n'étaient plus en train de masser le dos de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle avait fait un gros effort pour retenir ce grognement mais ce n'était pas assez, il était un vampire et sa super ouïe était une chose qu'il aimait bien se servir. Il allait la rendre folle de désir pour lui, il allait la cuire à petit feu comme on disait ou à grand feu.

Caroline avait mit ses lunettes et était allongé comme Damon, elle avait sourit en voyant Stefan mettre la crème sur le dos de Bonnie qui cachait sa gêne et ses rougissements. La blonde regarda Damon qui avait prit un i-pod et écoutait la musique. C'était du lady-gaga. La blonde roula ses yeux et les ferma profitant du soleil, qui en fait, ne lui faisait plus rien. Même pas un beau bronzage. C'était un inconvénient d'être vampire rien que pour cela.

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à s'allonger comme le faisait ses amis, ils avaient tous les yeux fermés et profitaient des sons de la plage, de la mer et des gens autour. La jeune femme sourit car cela lui rappelait les journées où elle allait à la plage avec sa grand-mère et son père. Quand tout était normal. C'était apaisant et réconfortant. Pas très loin, Bonnie pouvait voir une petite fille qui faisait un château de sable mais à chaque fois il s'effondrait et la petite fille le finissait en donnant un coup de pied tout en boudant. La sorcière sourit et se leva. Elle prit un des seaux de Caroline et une pelle et alla rejoindre la petite fille. Stefan sentit Bonnie bouger et ensuite une ombre et à nouveau le soleil. Il se releva et se trouva en position assise pour regarder Bonnie se diriger vers une petite fille et lui proposer son aide que la petite fille accepta.

-"Il nous faudra du sable mouillé pour consolider les contours" indiqua Bonnie à la petite fille qui avait essuyé ses larmes.

-"Je vais en chercher" dit la voix d'un homme.

Bonnie regarda Stefan et fit un signe de tête. Le vampire partit chercher de l'eau avec un seau qu'il avait prit à Caroline.

-"J'ai un sceau qui peux faire les tours et une autre qui peut faire l'entrée comme dans les films" dit la petite fille montrant les deux sceaux à Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête.

-"Tu le veux comment ton château?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Je le veux grand et gros, avec des douves où il y'aurait des crocodiles et avec un pont levis" décrit la petite fille avec un énorme sourire et faisant un carré qui ferait le château. En effet c'était grand se dit Bonnie mais ce n'était pas mission impossible. "J'ai même des petits râteaux" rajouta la petite fille en courant chercher quatre râteaux et les ramener à Bonnie.

-"Merci, on va pouvoir commencer" dit Bonnie sentant que Stefan était derrière.

-"Moi je m'appelle, Allison et vous c'est comment?" demanda la fille.

-"Je m'appelle Stefan et la jeune et jolie fille en face de moi c'est Bonnie" répondit Stefan en donnant un sourire à la petite Allison.

-"J'ai 7 ans" dit la fille tout en montrant ses doigts.

-"J'ai 17 ans" dit Bonnie en aplatissant le terrain pour que le sol soit régulier.

-"Et toi?" demanda Allison à Stefan.

-"J'ai 18 ans" répondit le vampire avant de se mettre à genou et à aider Bonnie.

-"Moi je vais faire les petits murets entre les tours et toi Stefan tu essayeras de faire l'entrée car moi je n'y arrive pas. Bonnie, tu peux faire les tours et si Stefan à finit, il viendra t'aider." dit la jeune fille prenant sa petite pelle.

-"D'accord chef" répondit Bonnie en prenant les sceaux et en mettant du sable dedans. Stefan en fit de même avec le sceau qui représentait l'entrée du château de Miss Allison. Tout se passait bien et Bonnie et Stefan allient vite pour faire le château. Allison avait du mal à suivre mais elle ne disait rien. Bonnie et Stefan avaient terminé et il ne manquait plus qu'un muret à Allison qui ne voulait pas que Bonnie l'aide ainsi que Stefan. Finalement, Allison réussit à finir et contempla le château. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, il ne manquait plus que les douves et le pont levis.

-"Moi je n'en peux plus, Stefan tu peux faire les douves s'il te plaît. Moi et Bonnie on va chercher plus d'eau et des coquillages pour décorer l'entrée et les 7 tours." dit la jeune fillette en prenant la main de Bonnie et quatre sceaux. Stefan s'exécuta à une vitesse folle. Quand les filles revinrent, les douves étaient terminées. Allison et Bonnie mettaient les coquillages pour décorer le château.

-"C'est bon, c'est presque finit ! " S'exclama Allison "je vais chercher l'appareil photo de tata et le paquet vide de biscuit pour le pont levis. Avec ces propos, Allison partit et Stefan et Bonnie restèrent seuls.

-"Je suis étonné que tu sois venu aider" dit soudain Bonnie en guise de conversation.

-"J'arrive encore à la rescousse d'une jeune demoiselle en détresse" répondit Stefan.

-"Je suis arrivée à sa rescousse avant toi" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Plus on est de fous et plus on rit" rétorqua Stefan "au moins, j'ai évité que tu te fasses harceler par ces gars là-bas" dit le vampire d'une voix énervé en montrant d'un signe de tête deux hommes qui regardaient Bonnie intensément. La sorcière croisa le regard de l'un des gars et fit une grimace de dégout car il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. L'un était beau mais celui qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil était affreux.

-"Je sais me défendre toute seule"

-"Oui, je l'ai bien vu avec Trent" répondit Stefan avant de consolider un muret qui venait de s'affaisser.

-"Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, j'étais surprise et tout c'est passé vite. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée" affirma fort Bonnie.

-"C'est bon, n'en parlons plus de ce crétin" dit le vampire.

-"C'est toi qui as commencé" fit remarquer Bonnie.

-"Oui et c'est moi qui va finir cette discussion en disant que c'est finit" répondit le vampire concluant la conversation.

-"C'est bon je suis de retour!" cria une petite voix. "J'ai le paquet vide de sablé, je vais le mettre au dessus de la douve" dit Allison tout en s'exécutant.

-"Il ne manque plus que l'eau" dit Stefan en prenant deux sceaux. Bonnie prit les deux autres, à deux en même temps ils renversèrent l'eau dans les douves qui se répandait. Allison criait de joie et se mit à l'intérieur du château, évitant de le casser.

-"Vite, il faut prendre la photo avant que l'eau des douves disparait"

Stefan prit l'appareil photo des mains de Allison et prit une photo d'elle qui prit la pose et une deuxième au cas où. Allison revint vers Stefan et Bonnie et les remercia pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-"Allison, on va rentrer" se fit entendre la voix d'une personne.

-"C'est ma tante, je vais rentrer chez elle, encore merci, c'est un joli souvenir" dit Allison.

-"De rien" dirent en même temps Stefan et Bonnie.

-"Vous faîtes un joli et gentil couple en plus" dit Allison avant de courir avec son matériel rejoindre sa tante.

-"Nous ne sommes pas en couple" cria Bonnie après Allison, voulant à tout prix que la petite fille le sache mais à ce niveau c'est la plage entière qui le savait. Bonnie regarda les deux hommes de tout à l'heure et fit une grimace à celui qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Avant de se retourner pour regarder Stefan qui la regardait avec un sourire suffisant.

-"Ben quoi? Il me regarde et je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde come ça" dit la sorcière. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire car Stefan s'amusait à la fixer maintenant.

-"Arrête ça" ordonna la sorcière.

Stefan continuait de la fixer et avait toujours ce sourire suffisant. Ce qui énerva Bonnie au plus haut point qui passa à côté de Stefan et retourna vers sa serviette. Quand Bonnie passa à côté du vampire, il la suivit marchant côte à côte avec elle et la regardant toujours. Bonnie s'arrêta et croisa les bras pour plonger son regard dans celui de Stefan.

-"Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça?" demanda la sorcière exaspéré.

-"Pourquoi?" osa demander Stefan savant que cela énerverait plus Bonnie. Il avait l'impression d'être pire que Damon parfois et cela lui plaisait.

-"Parce que ça me gêne, voilà pourquoi ! " répondit Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi ça te gêne?" demanda Stefan mettant sa tête de côté mais sans arrêter de la regarder. Bonnie allait lui dire qu'elle se sentait bizarre et qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, donc s'il continuait à flirter et la regarder comme ça elle allait carrément perdre les pédales mais elle se retint à la dernière minute pour sortir à la fin un cri outragé. Stefan rigola un instant mais l'instant d'après il était bouche cousue et regardait Bonnie mais plus avec la même intensité. C'était au tour de Bonnie de rigoler en voyant le sceau sur la tête du vampire et l'eau coulant de sa tête à son torse. Stefan enleva le sceau de sa tête et le jeta près de Caroline et Damon qui étaient toujours allongés.

-"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Bonnie" dit le vampire en s'approchant d'elle qui reculait. Bonnie savait à présent qu'elle allait finir dans l'eau. Elle sourit à Stefan et lui dit de faire attention au sceau qui volait au dessus de sa tête. Le vampire regarda en l'air mais ne vit rien mais il sentit Bonnie passait à côté de lui en pleine vitesse et courir vers Caroline et Damon. Stefan ne pouvait pas utiliser sa vitesse de vampire car il y'avait du monde. Bonnie avait prit des risques pour utiliser sa magie et l'arroser avec le sceau, mais lui ne prendrait pas le risque, pas après l'histoire avec Trent. Il allait faire ça à l'ancienne. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il se retourna et courait vers Bonnie. Même en courant, il allait plus vite qu'elle. Au moment où il allait l'attraper, elle esquiva et le vampire perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Cependant, il réussit à attraper les pieds de Bonnie qui tomba elle aussi. Mais elle avait dans chaque main un pied de Caroline et un autre de Damon. Stefan se releva et tira Bonnie mais elle s'accrochait au pied de Damon et sa meilleure amie. Damon se mit en position assise et enleva ses lunettes, Caroline en fit de même.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Caroline voyant Stefan debout qui tirait Bonnie qui la tenait elle par un pied et tenait aussi le pied de Damon.

-"Il veut me mettre dans l'eau, aide-moi Caroline" supplia Bonnie. Stefan tira plus fort et Bonnie finit par lâcher le pied de la blonde et de Damon qui se leva à son tour. Le cadet des Salvatore tirait Bonnie vers la mer pendant que cette dernière plantait ses doigts dans le sable mais rien n'y faisait.

-"Restez pas planté là vous deux! " S'exclama Bonnie envers Damon et Caroline.

-"Okey, j'arrive" dit Caroline se dirigeant vers Stefan et prenant les poignets de celui-ci.

-"Tu ne vas pas faire le poids" prévient Stefan.

-"On pari?" demanda Caroline en ayant un sourire satisfait. Sans prévenir, elle fit une balayette à Stefan qui tomba et lâcha Bonnie qui se releva et partie en courant vers les serviettes avec Caroline. Stefan se releva et regarda Damon qui avait un petit sourire. Stefan savait parfaitement ce que Damon allait faire et il fit lui-même un sourire à son frère avant de se diriger vers Bonnie et Caroline avec Damon en courant pour rattraper les filles. Damon réussit à attraper Caroline et la tira. La jeune blonde se débattait mais Damon serra sa prise et utilisa sa force de vampire. On pouvait voir les traces de Caroline sur le sable. Au moins, ils retrouveraient leur emplacement se dit la blonde avant d'être jeté à l'eau par Damon.

Stefan, rattrapa Bonnie et la porta comme un sac à patate jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

-"Non, s'il te plaît, ne me jette pas à l'eau. Je n'ai pas encore digérer Stefan!" dit Bonnie comme excuse.

-"Oh que si et depuis longtemps Bonnie" répondit Stefan en essayant de jeter Bonnie dans l'eau mais maintenant elle s'agrippait à son cou, quitte à l'étrangler. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et Stefan. L'aîné des Salvatore toucha les aisselles de Bonnie et commença à chatouiller. De suite la sorcière lâcha le cou de Stefan qui en profita pour la jeter dans l'eau au moment où il y'avait une vague. Bonnie se retrouva la tête sous l'eau, quand elle ressurgit à la surface, elle donna un regard furieux aux Salvatore qui la regardaient avec un sourire.

-"Attention Bonnie, il y'a une énorme vague derrière toi!" cria Caroline.

Bonnie se retourna pour voir une grosse vague, le pire c'était qu'au moment ou elle passait vers Bonnie, elle n'était plus un rouleau calme mais déchainé. Bonnie se retrouva propulsée sous l'eau et ramené près du bord. Elle se releva et toussa. Elle regarda les deux Salvatore qui ne l'a regardait pas dans les yeux mais plus bas. Bonnie baissa la tête pour voir que son haut de maillot de bain était décalé et qu'il n'était plus retenu par le fil de derrière.

-"Ahh" cria Bonnie avant de se recouvrir. On ne voyait pas beaucoup mais on voyait quand même. Damon se mit à rire mais il arrêta quand il reçu un anévrisme. Stefan, se mit derrière Bonnie et attacha bien son haut pour éviter que cela recommence. Il caressa légèrement la peau de Bonnie avec sa main et la sorcière frissonna. Stefan embrassa ensuite l'épaule mouillé de Bonnie qui se recula comme si elle était brulée. A vrai dire, elle avait réagit comme ça car sinon elle allait s'appuyer contre le torse de Stefan. Au moins quand il y'avait eut l'incident avec Trent, elle ne pensait pas constamment à Stefan, et à ses sentiments mais là elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et Stefan ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

-"Vous allez nous le payer" dit Caroline qui était à côté de Bonnie maintenant. Caroline donna un coup de coude à Bonnie qui comprit qu'elle devait utiliser un petit tour de magie contre les Salvatore. La jeune sorcière sourit et envoya avec ses pouvoirs Damon et Stefan dans l'eau qui leur arrivait à présent au menton. Ensuite, elle les immobilisa, ils étaient incapables de bouger.

-"Tu sais à ce niveau, les vagues commencent à se former et puis même si une grosse vient nous éclabousser, nous ne sentirons rien car nous sommes super costaud" dit Damon satisfait et ne disant pas le mot vampire à haute voix.

-"Il à raison" dit Caroline déçue.

-"Oui mais nous pouvons leur lancer en pleine tête le sable mouillé et les algues. Comme l'a dit Damon, ils sont costaud et cela ne leur fera pas mal" dit Bonnie en prenant du sable mouillé dans ses mains et en le lançant à Damon qui le reçu sur son front. Caroline en fit de même pour Stefan, s'en suivit des lancés de sable mouillé. Les filles prenaient plaisirs et les garçons ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'enlever car ils étaient immobiles. Des fois une vague passait pour les nettoyer mais les filles recommencer leurs assauts.

-"C'est dégueulasse" se plaignit Damon.

-"C'est leur vengeance, mais crois-moi elles ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises" dit Stefan, il ne rajouta rien car il venait de recevoir du sable mouillé dans la bouche. Il cracha le sable et regarda Bonnie qui lui fit un clin d'œil. _'Attends voir Bonnie, profite' _se dit le vampire en souriant. Quelques secondes après les vampires pouvaient à nouveau bouger et se dirigèrent vers les filles.

-"Bravo, vous nous avez eut" dit Damon nettoyant son visage avec l'eau. Stefan en fit autant, maintenant ils n'avaient plus un masque de sable sur leur visage. "Et si on allait à l'eau sans qu'on se coule et qu'on nous paralyse" dit le vampire

-"Moi oui" dit Caroline avant de retourner dans l'eau suivit de Damon.

-"Je vais chercher une glace, j'en ai envie" dit Bonnie "Vous en voulez une?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Moi non" répondit Damon.

-"Moi j'en veux une au nougat" dit Caroline.

Bonnie se retourna vers Stefan pour lui demander s'il en voulait une.

-"Je viens avec toi" dit le vampire.

_-'Sangsue' _pensa Bonnie.

-"Ok, on va revenir dans dix minutes, on va chercher l'argent dans nos sacs" dit Stefan commençant à marcher, Bonnie le suivit.

-"Elle va manger sa glace dans l'eau?" demanda Stefan.

-"Ben oui, on l'a toujours fait, on se met au bord et on la mange" répondit Bonnie.

Stefan fit un signe de tête et recommença à fixer Bonnie.

-"Oh non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Tu m'exaspères aujourd'hui, si tu veux attirer l'attention de quelqu'un vas-y mais laisse-moi tranquille." dit la jeune métisse.

-"Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux au fond de toi" répliqua Stefan continuant à fixer Bonnie tout au long du chemin vers les sacs et vers la boutique de glace et de boisson avec une Bonnie qui rougissait et l'ignorait marchant d'un pas rapide.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voici, voilà, voili, voila ! Le chapitre 14 est terminé. Il est plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi une trace de votre passage en laissant un commentaire. Merci pour l'histoire en favoris et les alerte. Bonne soirée à tous. Bisous.


	15. Chapter 15

**Helene** : Qu'elle soit longue ou courte ce n'est pas grave (la review), tant que tu m'en laisse une pour dire ce que tu penses, tout va bien lol. Je suis trop contente que tu as aimé. Merci (^-^)

**CamCam :** Pauvre Bonnie, elle nie ce qu'elle ressent pour Stefan mais cela se voit beaucoup qu'elle l'aime. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que j'ai réussi à te faire rire avec la réplique de Bonnie.

**Loubna :** Thank you very much for your review. Je comprends bien l'anglais, j'avais des bonnes notes au lycée, j'ai même fait l'anglais renforcée. Je vais te faire plaisir en te disant que Caroline et Damon finiront certainement ensemble. Je ne veux pas que la jolie blonde soit célibataire ainsi que notre sexy Damon. Oui j'ai regardé les pubs Kris MDR c'est venu tout seul quand je l'ai écris et je décidé de le laisser. Voici la suite à présent :-)

**HopeLoveGlory **: Merci pour ton commentaire, je mets la suite aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**EmLam :** Moi aussi j'aime quand Bonnie est butée, sinon elle ne serait pas vraiment elle-même. Dans certaines histoires que je lis en anglais Bonnie cède vite et je trouve que ce n'est pas normale lol. Là, cela fait un moment qu'elle nie qu'elle à des sentiments pour Stefan. Le vampire devrait encore avoir un peu de mal à la faire succomber. Lol. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**M :** Cela me fait plaisir que j'ai réussis à te faire rire du début à la fin xD. Malheureusement, la fin est proche Mdr. Il reste deux chapitres après celui-là. Un chapitre qui va peut-être mettre Stefan et Bonnie ensemble et un épilogue qui va certainement vous surprendre un petit peu.

**Johanne **: merci encore pour ta review, merci d'avoir aimé. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité **

**Chapitre 15**

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils avaient attendu 10 bonnes minutes pour pouvoir commander leurs glaces et pendant ces 10 minutes, Stefan l'avait fixé. Bonnie l'ignorait et cela marchait car elle était moins gêné où alors c'était parce qu'elle s'habituait. Quand leur tour fut enfin arrivé, elle commanda la glace au nougat de Caroline, sa glace pistache-chocolat et la glace Noix de coco de Stefan.

-"Il était temps que notre tour arrive" dit la sorcière léchant sa propre glace. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre Caroline. En plus la glace de la blonde allait fondre, il fallait faire vite.

-"J'aurais pu contraindre les gens de nous laisser la place mais tu n'as pas voulu" se plaignit Stefan mangeant lui aussi sa glace.

-"Chacun son tour et pas besoin d'utiliser tes pouvoirs" répliqua Bonnie léchant sa glace.

Stefan et Bonnie retournèrent vers leur serviette pour ranger la monnaie de Bonnie.

-"Je crois que nous avons un problème" dit soudain Stefan terminant de manger sa glace.

-"Quoi? demanda Bonnie se relevant et regardant Stefan qui pointait la mer avec son doigt. Bonnie suivit la direction que montrait le doigt de Stefan pour voir que la mer avait avancé. On pouvait voir un petit mont de sable qui était entouré par la mer qui avançait et menaçait d'engloutir bientôt le sable. Sur ce mont de sable, il y'avait deux personnes.

-"Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Damon et Caroline coincé là-bas" dit Bonnie terminant à présent sa glace.

-"D'après ce que je peux voir, la femme est blonde et pousse l'homme aux cheveux noir, lui cri dessus et le tape, donc c'est bien Caroline et Damon. Tiens, Damon lui met une main sur sa bouche, il doit en avoir marre qu'elle lui crie dessus " commenta Stefan

-"Ils ne peuvent pas se servir de leur super vitesse en nageant?" demanda Bonnie pour l'instant rassuré.

-"Ils doivent certainement faire attention car je peux voir derrière eux, deux personnes, ils sont allongés par terre" dit Stefan.

-"Ils sont donc coincés" dit Bonnie prenant conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. "Et cette plage n'est pas surveillée" rajouta la jeune femme.

-"On va devoir les aider" dit Stefan réfléchissant à une idée.

-" Et si on prenait le bateau? Il y'a six place dessus" dit Bonnie suggérant cette idée. Heureusement que Caroline avait prit le plus grand, sa folie des grandeurs était la bienvenue ce coup-ci.

-"Bonne idée" dit Stefan prenant le bateau aidé de Bonnie et courant vers la mer.

-"Monte sur le bateau" ordonna Stefan. Bonnie obéit et monta dans le bateau gonflable. Le vampire tira le bateau et quand il fut à une profondeur respectable, Stefan grimpa dessus. Il prit une rame et en donna une à Bonnie. Les deux commencèrent à ramer se rapprochant de Damon, Caroline et les deux personnes qui étaient inconscientes par terre. L'eau arrivait à leurs pieds. Caroline s'abaissa pour prendre une des personnes inconsciente et Damon en fit de même avec l'autre. En se rapprochant, Bonnie pouvait voir que c'était des enfants. Elle commença à ramer plus vite et Stefan suivit le rythme. Caroline sauta de joie en voyant Stefan et Bonnie à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

-"Vous êtes super, on n'a cru qu'on allait finir complètement englouti" dit la blonde en mettant le garçon d'une dizaine années sur le bateau gonflable.

-"Avec ces mômes là, on ne pouvait pas utiliser nos pouvoirs et tout le monde nous regarde sur la plage, ils ne viendraient même pas nous aider ces cons" cria Damon en colère et posant le deuxième garçon d'une dizaine d'années lui aussi, sur le bateau. Caroline et Damon montèrent à leur tour.

-"Vous n'avez pas vu la mer se refermer sur vous?" demanda Bonnie accusant les deux vampires.

-"J'ai dit à Damon que je voulais retourner sur ma serviette mais il m'a noyé, je l'ai noyé en retour et ainsi de suite et c'est seulement après qu'on a vu qu'on était coincé. Derrière nous il y'avait ces deux garçons qui commençaient à pleurer et après vous savez la suite" expliqua Caroline regardant Damon furieusement "tout ça c'est de ta faute"

-"Oui, mais d'un côté heureusement car ces deux-là auraient pu se noyer" répondit fièrement Damon. Bonnie donna sa rame à Damon car elle en avait marre. Le vampire la regarda confus.

-"C'est vrai, d'un côté heureusement que nous étions bloqué sinon personne ne serait venu pour nous et eux" dit le vampire "je devrais avoir une médaille d'honneur" rajouta le vampire.

-"Tais-toi et rames !" dirent en même temps Bonnie et Caroline. Le vampire lâcha un "hey" mais se mit à ramer. Une fois près du bord, les gens qui étaient là se mirent à applaudir Stefan et Bonnie. Quand le groupe descendit au grand complet du bateau, une femme et un homme s'approchèrent en pleurant.

-"Ils vont bien, ils vont bien? demanda la femme en caressant la tête des deux garçons.

-"Oui, ils se sont évanouis de peur" répondit Caroline.

-"Merci mon Dieu, merci, merci, merci" pleura la femme.

-"Merci à vous, c'était courageux de votre part, mes fils sont sauvés grâce à vous" dit l'homme en serrant la main de Stefan et de Bonnie et essuyant une larme de ses yeux. Tout doucement, la foule autour d'eux disparaissait. Le quatuor retourna vers leur serviette pour ranger leurs affaires.

-"N'empêche, vous êtes aussi fort pour vous fourrez dans des situations délicates" dit Bonnie en regardant Caroline et Damon.

-"Parle pour toi" répondirent Damon et Caroline en même temps faisant taire Bonnie. Ce qui fit rire Stefan.

Le groupe partit de la plage pour retourner dans la villa. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon.

-"Malgré ce petit accident, c'était une belle journée" avoua Bonnie.

-"Je pense la même chose" dit Caroline regardant le plafond. "Même si j'ai pas eu ma glace"

Bonnie donna un coup de coussin à la jeune blonde.

-"Je vais me doucher pour enlever le sable" dit Bonnie se levant et touchant ses cheveux.

-"Moi aussi" dit Damon suivant Bonnie qui s'arrêta pour le regarder drôlement.

-"Je veux dire dans ma propre salle de bain" dit le vampire passant devant Bonnie et montant les escaliers. Bonnie soupira et se dirigea aussi dans sa propre salle de bain. Avoir une villa était un avantage.

-"Alors?" demanda Caroline à Stefan savant que Bonnie ne pouvait plus les entendre.

-"Alors quoi?" demanda Stefan regardant la blonde.

-"Comment se déroule ton plan de faire admettre à Bonnie qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi?" précisa la blonde avec un sourire.

Stefan n'était pas étonné que Caroline le savait. Elle avait l'œil pour se mêler des affaires des autres et surtout les affaires de cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il la surnommait quelque fois la fouine. Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Caroline sur ce coup car elle tenait avec lui.

-"Il fonctionne à merveille, elle est à deux doigts de craquer mais je la connais, je vais devoir monter le niveau un peu plus haut." avoua Stefan fier de lui. Il l'avait vu à la plage, elle allait craquer mais elle se retenait. Depuis que Caroline lui avait dit que Bonnie avait des sentiments pour lui, il n'allait plus reculer et faire tout son possible pour déstabiliser Bonnie.

-"Ne met pas le niveau trop haut, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle explose et te saute dessus" plaisanta Caroline.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et pour Bonnie" répondit Stefan en faisant un joli clin d'œil "Toi fais attention avec Damon" prévint Stefan.

-"Damon et moi? Où vas-tu pécher ça?" demanda Caroline sur la défensive.

-"Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Vous avez l'air proche, c'est tout" fit remarquer Stefan avant de partir lui aussi prendre une douche.

-"N'invente pas des relations là où il y'en a pas Stefan" dit Caroline savant que Stefan l'avait entendu. Le vampire l'avait effectivement entendu et il sourit. C'était la réplique qu'il lui avait dit. C'était marrant qu'elle s'en servait contre lui maintenant. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas qu'elle se rapprochait de Damon et que celui-ci aussi. Cela allait être marrant à voir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, Damon et Caroline étaient encore une fois en train de se disputer. Quand Stefan était entré dans la cuisine il avait soulevé un sourcil à Caroline qui elle les fronça. Elle arrêta sa dispute avec Damon et partit de la cuisine.

-"Cette fille commence à me rendre dingue" dit Damon à son frère.

-"Oui je vois ça" répondit Stefan en prenant une pochette de sang dans le frigo.

-"Je te jure que si elle se trouve un petit-ami, je vais aller sauter d'une falaise"

Stefan se retenait de rire face à la réplique de Damon. Il fallait qu'il retienne cette phrase et qu'il lui dise le jour ou Damon serait avec Caroline. Oui, pour Stefan, il n'y'avait pas de doute que la blonde et son frère serait dans un avenir proche ensemble. Pour combien de temps? Cela il ne le savait pas. Stefan arrêta de penser à son frère et à Caroline quand il vit Bonnie entrer dans la cuisine prendre un pain au chocolat et le dévorer.

-"Bonjour Bonnie" salua Stefan en s'approchant de la petite sorcière. Il déposa un léger et assez long baiser sur la joue de Bonnie qui comme à son habitude, rougit.

-"Heu bonjour" répondit la jeune fille partant précipitamment de la cuisine rejoindre Caroline qui regardait Bob l'éponge.

-"Comment faire fuir une fille" dit sarcastiquement Damon.

-"Non, comment troubler une fille" répliqua Stefan fier de lui sortant de la cuisine. Si tout allait bien, ce soir Bonnie allait craquer. Caroline lui avait donné une petite idée. Il ne voulait pas faire durer les choses car lui même n'en pouvait plus. Il allait tout lui dire si cette histoire allait continuer encore un jour de plus, donc il allait sortir ses dernières cartes ce soir.

-"Bob l'éponge?" demanda Damon qui n'était plus dans la cuisine mais dans le canapé à côté de Caroline.

-"Oui, Bob l'éponge, la télécommande est toujours cassé et on ne peut plus changer de chaîne de loin. Et puis j'aime bien" commença à attaquer Caroline.

Damon leva les mains en l'air pour dire à la blonde de se calmer.

-"Au fait, ce soir il y'a une soirée année 80 à la discothèque" dit Caroline

-"Je suppose que tu veux y'allez?" demanda Damon.

-"Mais tu supposes bien dis-donc!" répondit Caroline avec humour.

-"Moi c'est non, je ne supporte plus ces soirées où il y'a toujours quelque chose de mal qui se passe"

-"Bonnie, tu viens toi? S'il te plaît" implora Caroline. Bonnie sourit et confirma sa présence.

-"Stefan?" demanda Caroline.

-"Bien sûr que oui, je ne vais pas louper ça, en plus Bonnie sera là"

-"Bon très bien, je viens moi aussi" dit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel. Caroline et Bonnie le regardèrent.

-"Que tu viennes ou pas on s'en fiche" dit la blonde avant de se lever et partir du salon.

Damon regarda Caroline partir et regarda son frère "Tu as vu comment elle me parle? Elle devrait être heureuse que je ne lui plante pas un pieu dans le cœur et que je vienne vous accompagner"

-"Ce que tu es agaçant" dit Bonnie "tu ne peux pas te taire?" demanda t-elle.

-"Nan" répondit le vampire "mais je vais faire mieux, je vais prendre l'air" dit-il avant de partir en un coup de vent.

-"Caroline et toi l'avez vexé" dit Stefan s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Il se plains tout le temps" dit Bonnie.

-"Tu es très jolie Bonnie" dit soudain Stefan, changeant complètement le sujet et s'approchant toujours de Bonnie. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune métisse et lui caressa le visage. Il sentit le cœur de Bonnie battre à cent à l'heure et il adorait ce son. Elle était nerveuse, il pouvait le voir et il adorait ça car c'est lui qui l'a rendait comme ceci.

-"Je serais toi, je reculerais" prévient Bonnie trouvant le courage de parler sans trembler.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Stefan regardant les yeux de Bonnie puis ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux. Bonnie déglutit, elle ferma les yeux un instant et revoyait toutes les fois où Stefan l'avait embrassé, toutes ces fois ou elle se sentait vivante et en feu. Bonnie rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de Stefan sur les siennes. C'était léger et court, c'était comme si elle avait imaginé le contact. La sorcière se dégagea brusquement de Stefan et partit dans sa chambre. Stefan la regardait partir et sourit un peu. Ce soir tout serait finit, il suffisait juste qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressent, et il lui dirait ce qu'il ressent depuis un certain temps. Il lui dirait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se préparait pour la soirée à la discothèque. Elle avait acheté avec Caroline des costumes l'après-midi. Elle avait à peu près la même tenue lors de la soirée où elle allait tuer Klaus sauf que ce coup-ci, la jupe n'était pas orange et jaune mais Bleu foncé et bleu ciel. Elle avait mit un bandeau bleu marine sur ses cheveux et des longues boucle d'oreille représentant le symbole des "peace and love" mais en bleu. Sa paire de chaussure était la même qu'elle avait porté à Mystic Falls.

Toute l'après-midi elle avait confié à Caroline ce qu'il se passait avec Stefan en ce moment. Caroline avait réussit à lui faire dire qu'elle aimait Stefan. Oui, elle aimait Stefan. Elle était amoureuse du vampire. Elle qui ne voulait pas avoir de sentiment amoureux pour lui, c'est raté. En même temps c'était de la faute de Stefan. L'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, lui dire qu'elle était jolie, la sauver, la taquiner, il fallait bien s'en douter qu'elle allait succomber à ceci. N'importe qu'elle fille l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Caroline, lui avait dit que c'était génial car Stefan avait des sentiments pour elle. Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait des sentiments mais plus elle réfléchissait au problème et plus c'était possible. C'est lui qui faisait des avances, c'est lui qui l'embrassait, il faisait le premier pas à chaque fois et elle reculait. Elle pensait que c'était un jeu pour lui mais Caroline lui avait prouvé par A plus B que ce n'était pas vrai. Bonnie se retrouvait donc maintenant dans un dilemme. Devrait-elle le dire à Stefan? Ou alors attendre qu'il l'embrasse et l'embrasser en retour et lui dire après je t'aime bien? Bonnie s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios mais les plus probables étaient ceux-là. Pour elle, la première solution était la meilleure mais la plus dure.

-"Je vais faire quoi? Je suis trop nulle" dit tout haut la sorcière.

-"Pourquoi tu dit ça?" demanda Caroline qui déboula dans la chambre de Bonnie. La sorcière regarda sa meilleure amie et sourit. Caroline était vraiment belle. Elle avait une queue de cheval attaché par un petit foulard rose. Elle portait une robe rose à fleurs violettes et des bottes roses. Elle avait même des lunettes en forme de cœur.

-"Dire ou action?" demanda Bonnie à Caroline tout en se montrant elle et disant Stefan tout bas.

-"Comme tu le sens" répondit Caroline ne voulant pas interférer ce coup-ci.

-"Tu m'aides vraiment" se plaignit Bonnie en mettant un peu de paillette sur ses cheveux.

-"Tu verras au moment voulu" lui conseilla Caroline "mais crois-moi tout va bien se passer" rassura la belle blonde.

-"J'espère" dit Bonnie.

-"VOUS VENEZ !" cria une voix que Caroline et Bonnie reconnurent. Elles roulèrent les yeux et prirent leur sac en partant de la chambre de Bonnie.

-"La patience est une vertu, Damon" dit Caroline en passant devant le vampire.

-"La ponctualité est une honorable qualité depuis pas mal de temps" répliqua le vampire suivant la blonde. Bonnie rigola et les suivit. Stefan était déjà dans la voiture en train de les attendre. Damon monta à côté de son frère, dans le siège passager et les filles à l'arrière. Stefan réajusta le miroir à l'intérieur et son regard croisa celui de Bonnie, il lui fit donc un clin d'œil comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire en ce moment. Bonnie sourit mais détourna le regard. C'était nouveau pour le sourire se dit Stefan tout en démarrant.

Une fois dans la discothèque, Caroline était aux anges. La salle était carrément dans le thème et la musique lui donnait déjà envie de danser. En plus il y'avait beaucoup de monde et de jolie garçons. Un venait de passer devant elle.

-"C'est trop cool !" s'exclama la blonde.

-"J'avoue que c'est mieux que le petit bal du lycée de Mystic Falls" dit Damon

-"Ouais" répondit Bonnie avant de se faire entraîner par Caroline pour danser, Damon rejoignit les filles pour danser. Bonnie fut étonnée mais ne dit rien, cette soirée allait se passer bien et dès qu'elle sera seule avec Stefan elle allait tout lui dire. Elle avait besoin de lui dire car cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour elle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan était près du bar quand une jolie femme l'accosta.

-"Hey, tu es mignon et cela me surprend que tu sois seul" dit la femme sans tact.

-"Merci mais je ne suis pas seul. Je suis avec mes amies et mon frère" répondit Stefan, déjà ennuyé par la femme en face de lui.

-"Vraiment?" questionna la belle brune.

Stefan pointa Bonnie, Caroline et son frère du doigt et la femme sourit.

-"Tu sors avec l'une des deux?" demanda à nouveau la femme.

-"Non pas encore" répondit Stefan.

-"Je m'appelle Lana" se présenta enfin cette femme aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux verts/marrons.

-"Moi c'est Stefan et comme tu l'as entendu je ne suis pas intéressé par toi mais mon amie là-bas"

-"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris mais j'ai le droit de me faire des amis non?" dit Lana en regardant vers Caroline et Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr, tu peux demander à ce garçon là-bas qui te regardes comme si tu étais un moelleux au chocolat" répliqua Stefan. Lana regarda là où avait indiqué Stefan et vit son Ex.

-"Lui c'est mon Ex et c'est un boulet total, il ne gagne pas bien sa vie et est pauvre" répondit Lana tout en tirant la langue à son ex.

La chanson se termina et Stefan pouvait voir Bonnie et Caroline se diriger vers lui. Lana regardait les deux filles et sourit. Elle regarda Stefan qui la regarda un instant.

-"Quoi?" demanda le vampire.

-"Rien" répondit Lana tout en prenant la tête de Stefan et en l'embrassant. Stefan la repoussa facilement et se retint de percer son cou de ses crocs.

-"Waouh, quelle force" complimenta la jeune femme.

-"Recommence ceci et je te jure que tu vas faire la une des journaux télévisé" dit Stefan.

-"Je l'ai fait pour rendre jalouse ta copine à qui tu veux déclarer ta flamme et cela fonctionne car elle était figé et est partit au toilette des filles" répondit Lana ayant un sourire satisfait. Stefan ne riait pas du tout car cette petite sotte avait peut-être gâché ses chances avec Bonnie. Il regarda cette Lana dans les yeux:

-"Tu vas m'oublier et tu vas aller voir ton ex et t'excuser auprès de lui. Tu vas le poursuivre et être amoureuse de lui jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, c'est clair?" demanda le vampire.

-"J'aime Alexandre et je l'aimerais toute ma vie" dit la brune tout en courant vers son ex. Stefan vit Caroline s'approchait de lui. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-"C'est elle qui m'a embrassé" se défendit Stefan.

-"Je sais et c'est pour cela que je veux qu'elle vienne pour que je lui règle son compte" hurla la blonde cherchant la brune de tout à l'heure.

-"Je vais aller voir Bonnie" dit Stefan "elle a certainement dû croire que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé et être furieuse après moi"

-"Stefan, cette après-midi elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait. Elle allait te le dire ce soir et elle ne savait pas comment. Là je pense que c'est loupé et qu'elle va se refermer" dit tristement Caroline.

-"Elle a vraiment dit qu'elle m'aimait?" demanda Stefan.

-"Oui" répondit la blonde.

Stefan était heureux d'entendre cela mais cette Lana à tout gâché. Pourtant il était hors de question qu'il abandonne, il était à quelques centimètres de son but. Bonnie allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Stefan allait se diriger vers les toilettes quand il entendit:

-"J'ai soif, Caroline mon verre"

-"Deux secondes Bonnie" répondit la blonde étonné de voir son amie ici et sans trace de larmes. Stefan regarda Bonnie mais celle-ci l'ignora, elle passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder une seule fois. A cet instant, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à avoir une déclaration de Bonnie.

De son côté, Bonnie se sentait humilié et trahie. Quand elle avait vu cette brunasse poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stefan, elle avait l'impression d'avoir son cœur déchiré. Elle n'aurait jamais du écouter Caroline. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter son cœur. Maintenant il était brisé. Elle était partie au toilette mais elle était sortie après car elle n'allait pas pleurer pour lui et pour ça. Elle était plus forte que cela. Elle était donc revenue vers Caroline et vers le crétin. Elle allait tout ignorer et lui montrer que cette scène ne l'avait pas affecté. Elle allait passé une excellente soirée à danser et danser et encore danser. Elle but son verre en une gorgée et rejoignit Damon qui était toujours en train de danser.

Stefan et Caroline regardaient Bonnie et Stefan fronça les sourcils.

-"Elle compte t'ignorer mon vieux" dit Caroline.

-"Si elle croit que cela va se passer comme ça, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil" dit Stefan buvant son verre d'une traite lui aussi et partant loin de Caroline.

-"Ben cela promet" dit la blonde en rejoignant Bonnie et Damon sur la piste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce quinzième chapitre. La fin va bientôt venir, il reste le chapitre 16 et l'épilogue. Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne journée ou soirée. Bisous.


	16. Chapter 16

**CamCam :** Caroline est en effet aussi forte que Bonnie pour le déni. Heureusement qu'elle a l'éternité elle aussi lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ton vœu va être exaucé.

**Helene :** Muchas gracias pour ton com. Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long, je suis très heureuse. J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre va te plaire.

**Johanne :** Heureusement que c'était une plage surveillé, la trouille de sa vie quand cela nous arrive quand même. Elle est méchante la mer des fois. Il est vrai qu'en me relisant j'ai décrit Lana comme la Lana de Smallville lol qui je précise ne m'appartient pas. On va voir dans ce chapitre si entre Bonnie et Stefan cela va s'arranger. Merci pour ta review.

**Salom :** ton désir va se réaliser dans ce chapitre je pense. Merci pour la review.

_**M :**_ Et oui les bonnes choses ont une fin. Cela me fait plaisir que tu dises cela car cela veut dire que mon histoire est une bonne chose lol. Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas chiante, si toi où les autres lectrices veulent me poser une question, n'hésitez pas. Alors pour te répondre, je prévois pleins de chose. En ce moment j'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitre d'une fic qui va mettre en relation Bonnie/Kol majoritairement, avec beaucoup de Klaus/Caroline. Il va y'avoir une dizaine de chapitres concernant cette histoire, dont je ne suis pas trop sûre de bien faire. (On verra quand je la posterais) Ensuite j'ai une nouvelle idée concernant le Bamon que je commencerais à écrire après le Kennett. (Je n'arrive pas à faire deux histoires en même temps, je mélange tout). Voilà pour l'instant lol. Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^)

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci pour tes commentaires Miss. Ne sois pas trop triste car la fin d'une histoire avec moi signifie le début d'une autre lol.

**HopeLoveGlory :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont finir ensemble, je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui se finissent mal lol (après je pleure tout le temps). Je vais te laisser lire le chapitre 16 maintenant. Merci beaucoup de me dire ton avis. Bonne lecture.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 16**

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait évité Stefan toute la soirée, il lui avait proposé de danser plusieurs fois avec lui mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait dansé avec Damon, avec Caroline même et d'autres garçons. A ce point Stefan en avait marre et commençait à perdre patience. Il était maintenant 5 heures du matin et la discothèque se vidait au fil des heures. Bonnie était prête de la sono et regardait les gens danser des slows. Surtout Damon et Caroline. Stefan se dirigea vers Bonnie d'un pas assuré et rapide. Il s'arrêta devant Bonnie qui cligna des yeux pour bien le voir.

-"Pas la peine de me demander de danser avec toi car JE ne veux pas danser avec toi" dit la sorcière ne laissant même pas le temps à Stefan de poser la question. Le vampire donna un sourire suffisant à Bonnie avant de prendre la main de Bonnie et de la traîner de force vers la piste.

-"Cela tombe bien car je ne te demande pas de danser avec moi mais je te l'impose"

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer" répliqua Bonnie.

Stefan s'arrêta et prit Bonnie dans ses bras mais elle était réticente et ne faisait rien pour faciliter la tâche. Stefan se vit donc dans l'obligation de la menacer.

-"Si tu ne danses pas Bonnie, je crains me nourrir à nouveau de sang humain tout en les tuant" dit Stefan.

-"Tu mens." répliqua Bonnie. Stefan, leva un sourcil et sourit. Il lâcha Bonnie et prit par l'épaule un jeune homme. Stefan allait lui montrer son visage et le mordre mais Bonnie l'arrêta en posant sa main sur l'épaule à Stefan.

-"C'est bon" dit-elle résigné. Stefan lui sourit et lâcha l'homme qui se demandait encore ce que Stefan lui voulait. Le vampire enlaça Bonnie qui mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et ils commencèrent à danser.

-"Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile que ça" taquina Stefan.

-"Quand on est forcé ..." commença Bonnie mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle ne voulait plus parler et Stefan savait la suite de sa phrase.

-"Pourquoi tu m'ignores?" demanda Stefan voulant toujours que Bonnie se confesse et s'il devait commencer par le sujet sensible, il allait le faire. Cependant, Bonnie ne répondait pas.

-"Voilà, tu recommences" dit Stefan agacé par cette attitude.

-"Je fais ce que je veux, si je n'ai pas envie de te parler alors je ne te parle pas." Expliqua Bonnie ignorant le regard de Stefan.

-"Eh bien si moi j'ai envie de te parler alors je te parlerais." répliqua le vampire

-"Autant dire que tu feras un affreux et long monologue" dit Bonnie en regardant enfin Stefan dans les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas du le faire car elle en oubliait la scène de plus tôt.

-"Tant pis, si mon monologue va te faire comprendre des choses cela en vaux la peine" dit le vampire caressant le bas du dos de Bonnie avec sa main. La sorcière frissonna à ce contact doux et perdit même un peu de sa colère contre Stefan.

-"Cette fille tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé" dit Stefan faisant quand même le premier pas pour ce problème. Tout de suite la colère de Bonnie revint ainsi que sa jalousie.

-"Je m'en fiche, pourquoi tu me parles de ça?" demanda la sorcière attaquant presque le vampire.

-"Parce que je sais que cela t'affectes, Bonnie" répondit le vampire remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bonnie.

-"Pas du tout" cria la sorcière ne voulant même pas penser à cette scène tellement cela l'a dégoutait. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-"Alors pourquoi tu cries et tu pleures? Questionna Stefan tout en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Bonnie. La jeune fille s'en voulait d'être aussi faible devant lui mais c'était sa tristesse qui s'exprimait et en ce moment elle était grande.

-"Je l'ai repoussé et l'ai contrainte de retourner avec son ex pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille" expliqua Stefan. Bonnie voulait le croire, cela pouvait arriver après tout. Oh et puis non, c'était encore lui qui jouait avec elle.

-"Comme si j'allais te croire" pouffa Bonnie se demandant dans combien de temps la chanson serait terminée.

-"Oui après tout pourquoi me croire ? je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te met dans un état comme ceci" dit Stefan changeant de tactique et en provoquant Bonnie avec désinvolture. Ce qui fonctionna car Bonnie serra la mâchoire et arrêta de danser.

-"Oui pourquoi je me mets dans un état comme ça?" se demanda Bonnie haut et fort et levant les bras au ciel exaspéré et énervé " Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis un certain temps et que j'allais te dire ce soir que je t'aime bien! Bah non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, j'ai dû m'imaginer les baisers que nous avons échangé et dû aussi rêver de tout les compliments que tu me donnais et les flirts aussi." rajouta la sorcière hurlant presque plus fort que la musique. En tout cas le couple d'à côté les regardaient bizarrement. Stefan sourit car Bonnie venait ENFIN d'avouer indirectement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

-"Alors tu allais me dire que tu m'aimais ce soir?" demanda Stefan

Bonnie n'osa pas le regarder, elle venait enfin de dire ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait pour Stefan. De tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ce scénario affreux et catastrophique. Elle se mit à pleurer et décida de partir de la piste de danse sans donner la réponse de Stefan. Elle ne voulait pas s'humilier de plus qu'elle ne l'était. Stefan la rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que ce n'était qu'un malentendu et qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé toute ses choses mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Alors il décida de l'embrasser. Bonnie se débâtit au début mais elle se laissa faire par la suite et répondit même au baiser. Elle n'arrivait pas à le pousser car son cœur lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire et que sa place était avec lui. Quand Stefan se retira, il reçut une gifle de la part de Bonnie.

-"Bonnie, je te jure que tout les compliments, mes flirts et les baisers étaient réels. Je t'aime aussi et je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas, j'ai fais tout pour te rendre folle et que tu me dises toi que tu m'aimes? Et j'allais réussir. Lana est arrivé et je l'ai repoussé et elle m'a embrassé au moment où toi et Caroline venaient vers moi. Elle l'a fait exprès. Bonnie s'il te plaît crois-moi" supplia presque Stefan, il avait l'impression de redevenir bête et aussi le dindon de la farce mais si cela lui permettrait d'avoir Bonnie, il le ferait encore et encore.

Bonnie avait bien entendu ce que Stefan venait de dire et son cœur s'emballa, tout ce que lui disait Stefan par rapport à cette Lana prenait du sens. Pourquoi la pétasse avait embrassé Stefan pile au moment ou Bonnie venait vers lui? Bonnie voulait vraiment croire ce que disait Stefan et c'est ce qu'elle fit car c'était rare de voir Stefan suppliant de le croire. Elle avait fait l'erreur de ne pas lui faire confiance par rapport à Trent, et là, elle avait peur de ne pas lui faire confiance et passer à côté de quelque chose de beau. Alors sur ce coup, Bonnie allait lui faire confiance. Et puis, quand il l'avait embrassé son cœur lui avait dit que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Si elle avait vraiment eut le cœur brisé, son cœur ne l'aurait pas laissé embrasser Stefan. C'était débile mais elle pensait comme ceci.

-"Tu m'aimes bien?" demanda Bonnie d'une petite voix et essuyant ses larmes. Stefan sourit et posa son front sur celui de Bonnie.

-"Oui, j'étais d'abord attiré par toi à Mystic Falls puis après c'est devenu plus sérieux et beaucoup plus fort. J'étais jaloux pour Trent mais j'ai quand même eut raison. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas car je voulais être sûr que tu voulais de moi. Et si tu voulais vraiment de moi, tu serais venu me chercher" expliqua Stefan.

-"Tu fait tout compliqué" sourit timidement Bonnie

-"Oui je sais" répliqua Stefan.

-"Tu es un vampire et tu es devenu arrogant, prétentieux, un deuxième Damon presque en pire" dit Bonnie murmurant sachant que Stefan pouvait l'entendre.

-"Tout ce que tu dit est vrai mais je ne suis plus the ripper. Comme tu as dit je garde des attitudes prétentieuse et arrogante. Je ne cherche plus à dialoguer mais je passe à l'action. Pourtant ma nature protectrice des autres est toujours là" dit le vampire laissant son souffle chatouiller la peau de la jeune femme.

-"Je suis une sorcière, c'est complètement irréaliste" dit encore Bonnie "mais c'est ce que je veux" finit-elle par avouer avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stefan et de commencer un baiser langoureux. Bonnie ressentait toujours les étincelles et les papillons dans son ventre. C'était magique pour elle. Quand elle se retira du baiser elle sourit à Stefan qui sourit lui aussi.

-"Caroline était dans ton plan je suppose"

-"Elle l'à découvert toute seule et à découvert que j'avais des sentiments avant que moi je le sache" répondit Stefan faisant rire Bonnie.

-"Pareille pour moi, elle m'a dit que je t'aimais avant que je le sache".

-"Oui mais elle ne voit pas qu'elle est en train de tomber sous le charme de mon frère et que lui semble l'apprécier" dit Stefan tout en montrant Damon et Caroline qui dansaient les slows. Caroline avait la tête contre le torse de Damon et celui-ci fermait les yeux.

-"C'est ... étrange" dit Bonnie regardant sa meilleure amie danser avec Damon.

Stefan sortit son portable et prit le couple de danseur en photo "Cela fera un joli souvenir pour eux" dit-il joyeux.

-"Oui, on pourra les taquinez avec ça" dit la sorcière.

Stefan rangea dans sa poche son portable et tendit sa main vers Bonnie.

-"Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous inviter à danser?" demanda le vampire.

Bonnie regarda le vampire et sourit "Parce que maintenant vous me demandez mon avis? Je pensais qu'avec vous c'était une obligation" taquina Bonnie.

Stefan laissa échapper un petit rire "Non, j'ai besoin de votre bénédiction, jolie demoiselle"

Bonnie prit la main de Stefan qui sourit et l'emmena sur la piste. Bonnie se colla à lui de la même manière que Caroline le faisait avec Damon. Stefan posa son menton sur la tête de Bonnie et respira la bonne odeur des cheveux de Bonnie. Il était heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien avec quelqu'un. Même pas avec Elena. Il avait réussit à retrouver le calme et la possibilité d'aimer. Tout cela grâce à Bonnie, Caroline et Damon. Il n'aurait jamais cru redevenir sociable et avoir des liens aussi forts avec Bonnie, avec la jolie blonde et surtout son frère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis 145 ans. Le vrai amour, la vraie amitié et la vraie fraternité. Tout ceci avec trois personnes. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Il avait connu tout ça avant. La fraternité quand il était encore humain avec Damon, l'amour quand il était avec Elena au début et l'amitié avec Lexie. Mais il était devenu un vampire et avait transformé son frère, son amour avec Elena s'était fané et Lexie n'était plus de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin retrouvé tout ceci. Plus rien n'allait gâcher ceci, rien n'allait lui entravé son bonheur et le bonheur de ses proches. Ils feraient tout pour s'en assurer. Il ne savait pas que son frère, Caroline et Bonnie pensaient à la même chose. Rien ne pourra les séparer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin Bonnie se réveilla avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. A peine les yeux ouvert, elle pensait à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Enfin ce matin plutôt. Elle était avec Stefan Salvatore, elle avait enfin dit qu'elle l'aimait bien et lui aussi. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde et c'était une sensation étrange mais merveilleuse. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire et l'ex d'Elena ne la gênait pas, ses craintes d'avant étaient infondées. C'est donc avec le sourire que Bonnie se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou se trouvait Damon et Caroline dans un silence pesant.

-"Bonjour" salua Bonnie

-"Salut" répondirent les deux vampires.

-"Vous en faites une tête, sa va?" demanda la sorcière avec un petit sourire. Elle savait pourquoi les deux vampires étaient silencieux et tendus.

-"Non, cela ne va pas. Je me suis réveillé avec Blondie collé à moi et dans mon lit" dit soudain Damon en criant. Caroline se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et commença à son tour à crier.

-"Tu crois que j'aimais bien cette position et le fait que je sois dans ton lit?" demanda furieuse la jeune femme.

-"Le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre et mon lit, sont des preuves" répondit fier le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Je te signale que tes bras étaient autour de moi et que je ne me souviens pas de m'endormir dans ton lit." se défendit la blonde.

Bonnie écoutait sa meilleure amie et Damon se disputer. Stefan fit son entrée dans la cuisine en ignorant la dispute de Caroline et son frère. Il s'avança vers Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et passionnément. Bonnie sourit et laissa le vampire approfondir le baiser. Tout à coup, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, seulement les gémissements de Bonnie qui finit par faire reculer Stefan.

-"Bonjour" dit Stefan

-"Bonjour" répondit Bonnie en rougissant.

En voyant Stefan et Bonnie s'embrasser, Damon et Caroline avaient arrêtés de se battre verbalement pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Caroline eut un grand sourire et les yeux presque pétillant pendant que Damon avait son petit sourire satisfait.

-"Bonjour à toi aussi Stefan!" dit Damon en faisant enfin remarquer sa présence à son frère.

-"Salut' dit Stefan en regardant son frère mais en évitant le regard de Caroline car du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir des pouces en l'air et un énorme sourire.

-"Vous êtes trop chou ensemble" dit la blonde voyant que Stefan l'ignorait "Il en à quand même fallu du temps" rajouta celle-ci avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras et en embrassant la joue de la sorcière.

Stefan souriait et Bonnie rougissait et essayait d'enlever Caroline d'elle.

-"Alors comment c'est passé votre nuit?" demanda Damon voulant savoir si Bonnie et Stefan avait eut une relation intime. C'était peu probable car Bonnie avait dormi dans sa chambre et Stefan dans la sienne. Puis, Bonnie et Stefan étaient tout les deux des Saints. Quoique, Stefan ne l'était plus vraiment dans certaines situations.

-"Comme d'habitude et toi?" répliqua Stefan avec un sourire suffisant. Damon se renfrogna.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ta nuit avec Caroline n'était pas très câlineuse?" demanda Bonnie pour taquiner le vampire un peu. C'était rare mais elle devait avouer que maintenant elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec Damon.

-"Je ne me rappelle de rien" dit Caroline confuse.

-"Vous étiez tout les deux en train de somnoler et vous vous teniez la main quand vous êtes rentré ici. Nous vous avons suivit et Damon et entré dans sa chambre en entraînant Caroline et la porte à claquer d'un coup" expliqua Stefan en montrant son contentement.

-"La fatigue et l'alcool" répondirent Damon et Caroline en même temps.

Stefan et Bonnie se regardèrent et firent un signe de tête. Stefan sortit son portable et chercha pendant une dizaine de secondes quelque chose avant de sourire et de montrer une photo à Caroline et Damon qui voulurent arracher le portable de Stefan des mains. Stefan partit en vitesse hors de la villa suivit de Caroline et de Damon à ses trousses. Bonnie sourit en voyant ceci. C'était comme s'ils étaient des gamins, courant après un jouet que l'autre avait. C'était plaisant et amusant à voir. Malheureusement, Bonnie ne pouvait pas les suivre. Elle se contenta donc de réfléchir et de penser. Sa vie avait changé à cause d'une personne, cette personne était Elena, ensuite elle avait encore changé, et encore à cause d'Elena. D'un côté, son bonheur était du à Elena et la peste qu'elle est devenue. Pourtant, le cœur de Bonnie se serra en repensant à toutes les années qu'elle avait vécu avec Caroline et Elena, quand elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Si tout était à refaire, Bonnie le referait sans rien changer. Il ne fallait pas regretter son amitié avec Elena, car le temps qu'elle a duré était merveilleux. Il y'avait eut des hauts et des bas, jusqu'à ce que cela atteigne le fond. Elena était devenue égoïste, elle en avait payé le prix. Pourtant, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à totalement la blâmer. Elena avait prise de mauvaises décisions, mais elle a souffert elle aussi et peut-être ces aventures l'ont faite changer à ce qu'elle est devenu aujourd'hui.

Bonnie secoua sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour Elena, pour le bien d'Elena? C'était qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

-"Bonnie ! " entendit soudainement la sorcière.

-"Quoi?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Stefan. Le vampire ne répondit pas mais s'approcha d'elle et la plaça d'un mouvement rapide sur son dos.

-"Ils ne m'ont pas encore rattrapés et me cherchent, viens te joindre à nous" expliqua Stefan avant de courir vite avec Bonnie dans ses bras qui cria de joie et d'excitement. Ils étaient suivit de près par Damon et Caroline, plus déterminés que jamais à supprimé la photo d'eux en train de danser un slow très serré.

Tout était bien et se terminait bien. Cela allait durer le plus longtemps possible et chacun allait s'en assurer. C'était un commencement qui n'allait pas se terminer de sitôt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**3 ans plus tard**

Bonnie venait de se réveiller et sentait une drôle d'odeur. La jeune femme se leva du lit et vit Stefan, Caroline et Damon au fond de la pièce. Caroline la regardait avec un air qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer pendant que Damon lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant. Quand Bonnie regarda Stefan, elle vit qu'il se sentait coupable, car il n'osait pas la regarder. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à être coupable et elle allait le lui dire.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute Stefan" dit Bonnie savant parfaitement que Stefan le pensait.

-"Bien sûr que si, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt et savoir si tu étais d'accord. Maintenant tu te réveilles en étant comme cela." s'écria le vampire.

-"Je le savais" dit Bonnie.

Stefan la regarda étonné et la jeune femme décida d'expliquer.

-"Je sais que depuis maintenant 4 mois, tu mets un peu de ton sang dans ma boisson. Tu crois que je ne sens pas la différence de goût?" demanda Bonnie en souriant.

-"Donc tu sais que tu en es un?" demanda Damon.

-"Je suis maintenant un vampire" dit Bonnie en prenant les pochettes de sang humain et les buvant sous les yeux de Stefan et les autres.

-"Tu es d'accord à passer le reste de ta vie en vampire?" demanda Caroline avec espoir.

Bonnie qui avait finit les pochettes de sang en un temps record rétracta ses crocs et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

-"Oui, je passe mon éternité avec mes meilleurs amis et mon petit-ami" dit le nouveau vampire.

-"Tu sais que tu n'es plus une sorcière à présent?" demanda Damon qui l'instant suivant se trouva au sol à cause d'un anévrisme. Stefan et Caroline regardèrent Bonnie étonnés.

-"Je le suis toujours, j'ai voulu rester une sorcière et mon sort à réussit, mes pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi grand qu'avant c'est tout." dit Bonnie joyeuse.

-"Tu es une sorte d'Hybride" dit Caroline.

-"Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça" répondit Bonnie, "le sort m'a permit de garder mes pouvoirs et m'a tué de manière assez douloureuse"

-"Bonnie, je t'aime" dit Stefan en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. Damon et Caroline rejoignirent le couple et firent une accolade quand les deux tourtereaux se détachèrent.

-"Je vous aime tous et l'éternité avec vous je trouve ça génial" répliqua la sorcière vampirette.

-"Nous aussi" répliquèrent les trois autres vampires. Caroline prit la main de Damon et l'attira vers elle avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Damon qui caressa les cheveux de la blonde. Bonnie et Stefan sourirent. Ils étaient maintenant tous unis et pour l'éternité. Caroline se détacha de Damon et lui dit:

-"Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit oui pour être ta petite-amie il y'a deux ans"

-"Je te l'avais dit que tu ne le regretterais pas" rétorqua Damon.

-"C'est bon nous avons comprit, vous vous aimez" dit Bonnie en rigolant.

-"Hey, laisse-nous avoir nos moments romantique et de confession" dit Damon "comme nous t'en avons laissé avec Stefan"

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air mais souriait avec Stefan et Caroline. La jeune sorcière qui le restera éternellement, sortit une bague de sa poche et l'a mit sur son doigt. Elle poussa par la suite Damon et Stefan et prit par la main Caroline. Les deux filles partirent à vive allure.

-"Je crois qu'elles nous défient toutes les deux à les rattraper" dit Damon ayant déjà un sourire satisfait et craquant ses doigts.

-"Je le crois aussi" dit Stefan tournant son cou.

-"Nous y allons frérot?" demanda Damon.

-"Bien entendu, grand frère" répliqua Stefan.

La seconde suivante, plus personne n'était dans la pièce. On pouvait seulement entendre des wooooochhhhhh et des rires. L'éternité devrait faire attention à elle, car aucun ennui ne serait toléré avec ces quatre personnes là.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce chapitre 16 est terminé. Il annonce deux bonnes nouvelles que vous attendiez toutes depuis le début (sauf le Daroline qui n'était pas prévu lol). Stefan et Bonnie sont enfin ensemble pour l'éternité (c'est beau) Normalement, ce chapitre 16 annonçait la fin de cette histoire mais j'ai un petit épilogue concernant ce qu'est devenu Elena. Je le posterai dans la semaine et il clôturera cette histoire sur une note ... (A vous de le découvrir quand il viendra)

Je suis trop méchante sur ce coup lol mais hé, Suspens.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de m'avoir suivie. Passez une bonne journée et soirée et à bientôt. Bisous à toutes.


	17. Chapter 17

**CamCam **: Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait énormément plaisir. Je me dis que j'ai réussis à te garder captiver par l'histoire malgré que le Stefonnie et le Daroline ne soient pas tes couples préférés. Voici le dernier chapitre qui parle d'Elena. Merci, merci de m'avoir suivit.

**Helene :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te tuer car tu aimes le Delena lol (^-^) Je respecte les goûts de chacun et je trouve ça géniale que tu viennes lire du Stefonnie et le Daroline (même s'il n'était pas prevu) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie toi aussi, je suis trop contente d'avoir lu tes commentaires.

**M :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour la transformation de Bonnie, Johanne à raison. En fait un moment elle dit qu'elle à fait un sort pour rester une sorcière et que le sort l'a tuée d'une manière douloureuse. Et comme Stefan lui donnait chaque jour de son sang, elle est devenue un vampire/sorcière lol. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire malgré que tu n'étais pas trop Stefonnie. Pour le Kennett ce n'est grave si tu n'aimes pas hein (^-^). Je sortirais le Bamon après MDR. En tout cas, un grand merci à toi.

**Johanne :** Tu as tout à fait raison pour la réponse que tu as donnée à M. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et de me suivre depuis le début de mes histoires. Quand tu as dit que tu me suivrais partout, tu ne mentais pas lol. Merci pour tous les commentaires et pour répondre à ta question je vais te laisser lire le dernier chapitre. ^^

**EmLam :** Aww merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ils me font rougir et sourire comme une malade derrière mon écran :-) J'ai remarqué que j'ai parfaitement réussi à rendre Elena une garce dans ma fic lol. Merci aussi de m'avoir suivie je suis trop contente.

**Loubna :** Ce n'est pas grave pour le précédent chapitre Miss. Tu m'as quand même dit ton avis et je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé. Un très grand merci pour tous tes commentaires qui m'ont fait tous rire sans exception. Surtout avec Stefan et le lustre, je m'imagine encore Stefan sauter pour le taper lol. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup. PS : J'ai fait Européenne en quatrième et troisième seulement pour le voyage de trois jours en Angleterre. Au lycée en première j'avais le droit entre 3 options pour le Bac Es : Math, ES ou anglais complément (renforcé) j'ai pris anglais complément et on a fait un voyage de deux jours lol. J'avais pris Anglais que pour les voyages mais maintenant je ne regrette pas. (J'arrive à lire les histoires en anglais sans traducteur.) Bref on s'en fou de ma vie lol. Je te laisse lire le dernier chapitre.

**Un moment j'ai mis les paroles d'une chanson, que vous pouvez écouter en même temps que le passage concerné (ça fait beau lol). Le titre de la chanson : Loin du froid de Décembre. Peut-être OOC ce passage d'ailleurs.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette part d'humanité**

**Chapitre 17 **

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. La chanson d'Anastasia non plus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**73 ans plus tard.**

Bonnie et Stefan ainsi que Damon et Caroline vivaient toujours le parfait amour. Enfin, il y'avait des disputes mais tout s'arranger à la fin. En ce moment, le quatuor était à ...Mystic Falls. Il y'a trois jours, ils avaient reçu une lettre d'une personne. Cette personne n'était autre qu'Elena Gilbert. Tout le monde avait été étonné de recevoir cette lettre mais l'envie de voir ce qu'elle contenait était forte et Caroline avait lu la lette à voix haute.

_Salut à tous, _

_Je sais que vous êtes tous surpris de voir cette lettre. Vous devez même penser que j'ai un sacré culot pour encore vous adresser un courrier. Honnêtement, je comprendrais si vous pensez cela car après tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est normal. Néanmoins je vous adresse cette lettre pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Pendant 73 ans maintenant, je me déteste et je me sens coupable. Mon comportement égoïste, hypocrite ont fait que les uns après les autres, j'ai perdu mes meilleures amies et les deux hommes que j'aimais réellement. Pour être honnête, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'ai été une réelle garce avec vous tous. Je n'ai pas pensé à vos sentiments, à votre douleur et à votre souffrance. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Ce comportement, était le comportement d'une pauvre fille qui ne savait plus où elle en était et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait simplement qu'on se préoccupe d'elle et que d'elle. J'ai détruit ce que j'avais de plus beau dans ma vie à l'époque de mes 17 ans. J'ai détruit la merveilleuse amitié qui m'unissait avec vous les filles depuis notre entrée en maternelle. J'ai détruit la fraternité entre Damon et Stefan. J'ai détruit les sentiments de Stefan et de Damon. C'était horrible et inexcusable ce que j'ai fait. Je souhaite adresser mes excuses à chacun. _

_Tout d'abord avec toi Caroline: _

_Notre amitié n'était pas toujours basée sur la relation d'entre-aide et d'admiration pour l'une et l'autre. Elle a commencé par la rivalité, la jalousie. Au fur et à mesure que nous avons grandi, nous nous sommes apprécié, mais la rivalité et la jalousie était là. C'est grâce à Bonnie que nous avons tenu le coup et que finalement, nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies. Ta vie est devenue un enfer à cause de moi. Tu es devenue un vampire à cause de moi. J'étais bouleversé en apprenant que tu en étais devenue un, car cela rendait tellement tout compliqué. D'abord avec ta mère, puis avec Matt et ensuite avec les autres vampires et les loups. Tu as fait tout pour me protéger. Moi en échange, je te faisais des crasses sans en voir les conséquences. Je te délaissais alors que tu avais besoin de moi et je t'ai laissé tomber du jour au lendemain. Tu es une fille magnifique et bonne Caroline. Tu ne dois surtout pas changer, tu aides tout le monde de ton mieux et ne veux que du bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et sachant que tu l'es avec Damon me remplie de joie. Je veux juste que quand tu penses à moi, pense au bon vieux temps où j'étais la meilleure amie. Je t'aime Caroline._

_Bonnie: _

_Notre amitié à nous a commencé d'une belle façon. C'était en maternelle et je suis tombé par terre à cause d'un garçon qui m'avait poussé. Ce jour-là, tu es intervenue et tu as poussé le garçon, tu m'as aidé à me relever et tu m'as donné un gâteau que ta grand-mère avait préparé. Depuis ce jour nous sommes devenues inséparables et les meilleurs amies du monde. Tu as toujours été forte, belle. Des qualités qui sont resté avec toi quand nous avons grandit. Quand mes parents sont morts, tu as tout le temps été là pour moi. En fin de compte, tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me protéger, pour me soutenir, pour me donner conseil. Tu es la meilleure amie que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. J'étais heureuse d'être avec toi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue. Encore une fois, j'ai tout gâché. Au lieu de te protéger, je t'ai jeté dans la fosse aux lions, j'ai conspiré contre ta mère. Je t'ai délaissé toi aussi. A une période, je n'ai plus vu en toi la meilleure amie mais la sorcière qui me sortait toujours des mauvaises postures. Je n'ai pas su comprendre ta peine, je n'ai pas su te soulager et te soutenir. J'étais une mauvaise amie. Quand tu es partie, j'ai eu mal mais je ne pouvais exprimer ma tristesse, donc j'ai dit des mots méchants te concernant. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire de mal te concernant. Tu es une puissante sorcière qui à maintenant l'éternité. Je veux que toi aussi tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu te souviennes des bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble comme moi je le fais chaque jour. Pendant ces 73 ans tu m'as terriblement manqué. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur__._

_Damon: _

_Je te détestais au début. Je ne pouvais pas te voir en peinture! Mais au fil du temps, je voulais savoir ce qui te rendait aussi arrogant et aussi sadique. Je l'ai découvert et j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais. Je voulais devenir ton amie mais cela ne te suffisait pas. Je voulais aussi que tu retrouves une relation normale avec Stefan. Tes flirts, tes compliments, tes plans pour me faire quitter Stefan étaient agaçants. Puis j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus que l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je voyais que tu changeais peu à peu, tu te souciais de ton frère, tu te souciais de moi. De jour en jour, tu réussissais à te rapprocher de moi et de mon cœur. Nous avons beaucoup vécu de choses ensemble avec Stefan avec les enlèvements, les menaces de mort, les sauvetages. Toutes ces petites aventures nous ont rapprochés et m'ont fait perdre Stefan. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et faire. Je m'en voulais par rapport à Stefan mais la passion, le désir et l'amour m'ont rattrapé dans la fuite de mes sentiments. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Ma relation avec toi était réelle, mais j'avais encore des sentiments pour Stefan que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps à cause de Klaus et de moi-même. Cet amour que j'avais pour vous deux était insupportable et invivable. Je savais que Stefan n'allait jamais me revenir et quand il est partit, j'ai eut peur que tu partes avec lui. J'ai donc décidé de jouer un peu avec le feu et jouer avec les sentiments d'Elijah. Cependant, je n'ai fait que t'éloigner de moi définitivement. Je n'avais pas conscience que j'allais te blesser dans le processus. Encore une fois je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je t'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de fois, je crois même que j'ai fait pire que Katherine. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour et te souvenir de l'Elena dont tu es tombé amoureux. _

_Stefan: _

_Je crois que j'ai causé le plus de peine à toi. Tu as tout fait pour me protéger et protéger ton frère. Je me suis mise à ta place et je sais que ce que tu as senti en me voyant avec ton frère: c'était un coup de grâce, une trahison. Notre histoire à nous était belle. Tu m'as sauvé le jour où mes parents sont morts. Tu m'as toujours sauvé. Tu étais doux, serviable, compréhensif même avec mes amies, que ce soit Matt, Tyler, Jérémy, Caroline et Bonnie. Le petit-ami parfait. A cause de moi et de ma trahison, tu es devenu plus distant, presque froid et arrogant. Tu as gardé une partie de ta personnalité de 'the ripper'. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir totalement comme avant à cause de moi et aussi de Klaus. Tu es devenu plus dur et costaud. Je suis contente que tu aies pu trouver la paix, l'équilibre et la fraternité dont tu avais toujours rêvé avec Damon. Je suis heureuse, que tu sois avec Bonnie. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vos personnalités vous complètent et vous rapprochent. Moi, je n'étais pas et je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Quand tu m'appelais Katherine, il y'à 73 ans, tu avais tort. J'étais pire qu'elle. J'espère que tu te souviendras de la vraie Elena Gilbert. La personne dont tu étais amoureuse toi aussi. La personne qui était altruiste, aimante et non là garce hypocrite et égoïste. Mon amour pour toi et Damon allait nous conduire vers un mur et vers la folie. Je sais maintenant, que ma vie loin de vous deux était la meilleure solution pour ma santé d'esprit, mon comportement, mais aussi pour votre fraternité à vous deux. _

_J'espère que vous accepterez tous mes excuses, que vous me pardonnerez._

_Pour ce qui est de mes connaissances sur vos relations, je le sais grâce à Matt. Pendant 73 ans vous lui avez donné de vos nouvelles, des photos de vous, où vous êtes heureux et ensemble. Or, il se trouve que depuis 70 ans, Matt est mon mari. Il est le père de mes trois enfants et le grand-père de mes 6 petits-enfants. Nous sommes heureux ensemble, et nous l'avons été pendant ces 70 années. Matt à fait de moi une femme attentionné et aimante, nos enfants ont fait de moi, une maman protectrice et aimante, et mes petits-enfants, une grand-mère taquine et aimante. Je n'ai pas voulu que Matt divulgue sa relation avec moi, car je savais que vous n'allez plus lui donner de nouvelle de vous. Il aurait été déçu et moi aussi. C'est grâce à vos échanges que j'ai pu voir votre bonheur, votre joie et j'en suis comblée et heureuse. Notre histoire à tous se termine bien. Quoique la votre ne soit pas prête de s'arrêter. Hélas, je suis une vielle femme de 90 ans maintenant et ma vie va s'arrêter dans peu de temps. Je vais laisser derrière moi mon mari, mes enfants et mes petits-enfants. Je n'ai eut qu'un seul regret au cours de ma vie, c'était de ne plus vous avoir dans celle-ci. Je vais m'éteindre bientôt, je ne vais même pas voir ma petite-fille qui va accoucher bientôt. Cependant, je veux vous voir tous une dernière fois. Je veux pouvoir m'excuser en personne. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de venir me voir à Mystic Falls, je lutterais jusqu'à ce que vous veniez. Je vous aime tous. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer malgré mes erreurs._

_Elena Gilbert._

Voilà donc la raison de la présence de Stefan et les autres à Mystic Falls. La lettre était sincère et Bonnie et Caroline avaient pleuré. Elles étaient heureuse qu'Elena avait trouvé l'amour avec Matt et était redevenue la gentille et la douce Elena Gilbert. Le quatuor était devant la maison d'Elena Gilbert. Elle n'avait jamais déménagé au court des 73 ans passés. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un vieil homme qui sourit à tout le monde.

-"Matt" dirent Bonnie et Caroline en même temps avant de le prendre dans leurs bras. Matt se mit à rire.

-"Hey, je suis vieux maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi résistant qu'avant" plaisanta t-il. Damon et Stefan entrèrent et serrèrent la main de Matt en lui souriant. L'ancien joueur de football américain sourit en échange et entraina tout le monde dans la chambre nuptiale. Matt n'entra pas, Elena lui avait dit que si Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline et Damon venaient, elle voulait qu'ils soient seuls dans la chambre. Quand Matt referma la porte, Elena qui était allongé dans son lit se releva en position assise et regarda le quatuor. Bonnie et les autres regardaient Elena qui avait toujours ses longs cheveux mais ils étaient de couleurs blancs. Les rides lui allaient bien. Elle était bien conservé et belle. C'était une belle grand-mère. Caroline et Bonnie ne purent retenir leurs larmes et Elena non plus, elle pleurait à chaude larme et disait:

-"Vous êtes venu, vous êtes venu" en pleurant de plus en plus fort et en sanglotant. De suite Bonnie et Caroline se mirent à genoux près du lit et prirent chacune une main d'Elena qui profita de caresser leur joue.

-"Je suis désolée, tellement désolée" dit Elena en sanglotant plus fort.

-"Je te pardonne" dit Caroline caressant elle aussi la joue d'Elena maintenant. L'ancienne brune fit un signe de tête et regarda Bonnie.

-"Je te pardonne aussi Lena" dit Bonnie ce qui fit pleurer encore plus Elena en entendant ce surnom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis 73 ans.

Damon et Stefan s'approchèrent, Bonnie et Caroline reculèrent. Elena regardaient les deux anciens amours de sa vie. Les deux vampires la prirent dans leurs bras en faisant attention.

-"Nous te pardonnons" dirent-ils en même temps. Elena sourit et pleura de joie. Cette simple phrase montrait le lien fort qui unissait Stefan et Damon. Ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. En se retirant, Stefan et Damon embrassèrent une joue d'Elena. Bonnie et Caroline s'approchèrent à nouveau d'Elena et prirent à nouveau une main chacune.

-"Je suis si heureuse, j'espère que vous vous souviendrez de notre enfance, nos bons moments, de nos jeux" dit Elena. Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et sourirent avant de faire un signe de tête. Caroline commença à chanter:

_Des images me reviennent_

Bonnie rejoint vite Caroline en chantant la deuxième phrase. Elena sourit et pleura encore et encore mais prit une grande inspiration.

_Comme le souvenir tendre_

Elena commença elle aussi à chanter, unissant sa voix avec celle de Bonnie et Caroline. Et chantant leur chanson préféré quand elles étaient petites, de leur dessin animé préféré. Combien de fois l'avaient-elles chanté cette chanson en jouant, en regardant ce dessin animé.

_D'une ancienne ritournelle  
>Autrefois en décembre<em>

Je me souviens, il me semble  
>Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.<br>Je retrouve dans un sourire  
>La flamme des souvenirs<p>

Doucement un écho  
>Comme une braise sous la cendre<br>Un murmure à mi-mots  
>Que mon cœur veut comprendre<p>

Je me souviens, il me semble,  
>Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble.<br>Je retrouve dans un sourire  
>La flamme des souvenirs<p>

De très loin un écho  
>Comme une braise sous la cendre,<br>Un murmure à mi mots  
>Que mon cœur veut comprendre<p>

Une ancienne ritournelle  
>Loin du froid de décembre.<p>

La chanson se termina avec beaucoup d'émotion. Elena se rallongea dans son lit en souriant. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan et Damon. Elle sourit et murmura:

-"Merci"

Avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Bonnie et Caroline éclatèrent en sanglots. Stefan et Damon vinrent les réconforter mais on pouvait voir que Damon et Stefan laissèrent couler des larmes eux aussi. Matt vint ouvrir la porte et essuya ses larmes. Il avait déjà dit son au revoir à sa femme, ses enfants et petits-enfants aussi. Soudain, le portable de Matt vibra. C'était un MMS, annonçant que sa petite-fille avait accouché, il allait donc être arrière-grand-père. Elena à raté de deux minutes sa petite-petite-fille. Matt regarda la photo du bébé et ouvrit grand la bouche. Bonnie et Caroline essuyèrent leurs larmes.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?" demanda Stefan.

-"AU moment où Elena est morte, la fille de ma petite-fille est née et elle..." Matt ne pouvait rien dire de plus mais il montra son portable aux filles qui se mirent à pleurer comme des madeleines.

-"Quoi?" demanda Damon tendrement. Bonnie prit le portable des mains de Matt et leva la tête pour dire.

-"Ce bébé est le parfait sosie d'Elena quand elle est née"

Tout le monde dans la pièce sourit. Elena n'était pas vraiment morte, elle vivait encore au travers de cette petite fille. C'était une mort pour une naissance, voir même une renaissance. La ligné des Doppelganger ne s'éteindrait jamais. Elena vivait en la petite Catalina. Bonnie redonna le portable à Matt. Stefan prit Bonnie dans ses bras et Damon prit Caroline dans ses bras pendant que Matt donne un dernier baiser à Elena. Rien ne serait jamais terminé. La vie était longue ou courte, dure, difficile, ou facile, blessante, joyeuse ou malheureuse. Mais une chose était sûre. On avait tous en nous des sentiments, mêmes les plus infâmes personnes. On avait tous en nous une part qui nous poussait à aider les autres, à les détester ou à les aimer. Cette part, c'était une part d'humanité.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snniffff les gens sniiff sniiif, c'est finiiiiitttt !

Oui cette histoire est complète, plus de chapitre malheureusement. J'ai adoré avoir écrit cette histoire. Je l'ai commencé car j'étais dans une période 'lisons du Stefonnie' je dois avouer qu'un moment je n'avais plus trop le moral mais quand je commence quelque chose je le termine. Mon couple préféré restera le Bamon. En ce moment j'écris du Kennett, un couple que j'aime bien. J'ai une autre idée de Bamon qui va venir après le Kennett.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, un grand merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de la commenter, m'encourageant à écrire plus vite. Merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont mise dans leur Alerte et aussi dans leur histoire favorite. Tout ceci est un pure bonheur de voir que le travail qui prend des heures, plait à des personnes.

Encore merci à tous et à bientôt, pour de nouvelle aventure avec notre chère Bonnie. Bonne journée ou soirée. Bisous.


End file.
